


Maribug split

by PensMight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensMight/pseuds/PensMight
Summary: She pulled Chat to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Chat brought his own hand to her head as their lips met. . . Standing in the shop looking back at her, just on the other side of the window, almost part of her reflection - was . . .Marinette doesn’t like Ladybug. Does she see her alter self as a threat? Does she even know she is Ladybug? Perhaps she isn't even Ladybug anymore. Maybe she wants a relationship with Adrien like Ladybug has with Chat





	1. Antibug

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a few years after canon. Things might seem different and perhaps confusing in the beginning.  
> Please give it a chance, the reasons will be revealed as the story progresses.  
> Also, they would have all probably have moved to different schools by now, but we will ignore that.
> 
> I would like to thank Snavej for beta-reading my story. For all her great advice and assistance.
> 
> I also want to make a call out to "Princess Kitty 1". I enjoyed reading your stories so much that it inspired me to write my own.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Mornings were always difficult. They were difficult even before life became a three-ring circus. Almost daily shows of performing numerous acts fulfilling the parts of all the  performers . She was the flying trapeze over Paris with plenty of acrobatics and gymnastics. Target shooting was common with her being the target. There were dog tricks or rather cat tricks. She had the part of the lion tamer. More like a pussycat who thinks he’s a lion.

That was the public circus, with the acts she used to be proud of. The most difficult act in her circus was the juggling. Always juggling. Day in day out, in costume and out, always juggling. Hero, idol, star, student, daughter, friend, girl. That is, until she was no longer juggling.

Then there were the clowns. That was her best act, she could do it without thinking, it comes naturally. That was the only act she remembered doing, the only one she knew. Awkward and clumsy her very presence inspired jokes. Everyone around her must burst with laughter at the comedy which is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

So mornings are difficult. Getting up and facing the world with a brave face and little energy. She was not getting enough sleep to recharge her body.

School.

That had its own level of difficulty.

Marinette picked herself up to get ready.

Picking an outfit was usually easy with always a pang of regret. She had so many outfits in her closet she has designed and made herself, but she could never bring herself to wear any of them out of the house. She always reverted to a t-shirt and jeans with a blazer of sorts. Her black-blue hair pulled back into twin-tails. Nothing fancy, nothing special - just like Marinette.

She always admired how Ladybug wore that skin-tight bodysuit showing all her curves to the world, with plenty of curves as she got older. She has seen the sites dedicated to Ladybug. The pictures and art and meme were quite startling. Some were gross, even freaky. But most were entertaining, even flattering. There were photos, GIFS, stories, and even songs all dedicated to Ladybug. It could get very overwhelming.

It could have been, that is, for Ladybug it would be. But for Marinette, it was just a thing out there. Another thing that Ladybug had that she didn’t.

* * *

 

“Marinette,” that’s her name, she was certain.

“Marinette!”

Marinette’s head snapped up to attention. This was class and she was sleeping. Again.

_ Let me think. Where am I? Yes, Physics. That would explain the sleeping. _

“Marinette, please sit up and pay attention. I do not tolerate this rude behavior. I expect more of you.”

That was Mr. Belrose. He was a nice teacher. She used to like his lessons.

“I am sorry Mr. Belrose,” piped Marinette in the most awake voice she could summon, “I’m listening. This won’t happen again.”

“I sure hope so, now everyone please turn to page one hundred and twenty seven and work through items six to ten.”

Marinette’s eyes were drifting again as the words swam on the page. She did not seem to be able to find item six. All the numbers on the page looked to be eight.

_ Ok, item eight it is. I’ll do all the eights. _

“What’s going on, Marinette? Still insomnia. Did you get those pills I suggested?”

The elbow in her side indicated that Alya was the one pestering her. At least she still cared.

“Sort-of and no. I told you I don’t think they will help.”

“I’m sure they will. They helped me last year when I needed. I told you I spent a whole week awake when you-know-what with you-know-who. These pills dropped me like a sack of green beans into a pleasant comatose.”

“Since I have no you-know-what or any you-know-who, then they will not work on me.”

“Really?” you could hear the slyness creeping into Alya’s voice, “You-know-who is two rows in front on the right. I would think he would inspire pill taking.”

Marinette growled under her breath. She didn’t have to look who Alya was referring to, but her eyes shifted towards him of their own. Starting with the neat short blond hair, her gaze lowered to caress his neck and wander along the white shirt covering his shoulders. She has known Adrien Agreste about as long as she’s known Alya, although “know” is too strong a word. Throughout the years they never had a conversation for more than a few minutes.  It was her fault, she knew that. They used to be good friends but whenever she spoke to him she would get all flustered and confused saying the most muddled sentences, embarrassing herself all the time. She knew everything about him, but did she know him?

“Enough, I told you I’m over him. He’s just another guy. Ok, good looking. Fine, gorgeous. Yes, he is kind and amazing and has a smile that makes my knees wobble and I’ll do anything for him if he looked at me and asked. But even with those amazing broad shoulders he’s grown into he is still only a friend, and barely that.” Marinette growled again and covered her face.

“Yep, that’s what I thought. Same old Marinette. Almost the same, you aren’t such a goofball around him anymore.”

She knew how to embarrass herself when near Adrien. She spent most of her earlier years tied up in knots trying to be with him but not able to form a cohesive sentence once in his presence.

“That’s because I’m not around him, thanks to you” muttered Marinette under her breath so Alya would not hear.

“Ah!” ok, she heard.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Marinette rushed to apologize, “I’m not sure what got into me. Not your fault at all. You have been great and wonderful and it was the right decision and I back you up all the way… so everything is fine, just hunky dory.”

The silence stretched while they pretended to concentrate on the book. It has been almost a year since Alya and Nino broke up. Theirs was not an explosive separation with lots of drama and theatrical accompaniment. It was nevertheless painful, especially for Alya. They argued all the time and eventually made the mutual decision to go their own ways. Marinette suspected that Alya wasn’t so ready to let go. She was holding on to the Nino she fell for so many years ago, searching for a way back to how they were. Nino hooked up with Cheriss within two months, leaving Alya staring at her empty hands. Cheriss, a year younger, was a music enthusiast who cherished the ground Nino walked on. Going to all his gigs and parties where he was the DJ, they soon became a couple. It was a rare sight to see Nino without Cheriss close behind - or beside or on top.

To Marinette, it seemed Adrien also suffered from the arrangement. He would keep himself busy while beside him, his best friend and Cheriss kept each other busy. Even though Marinette knew Nino from before Alya and Adrien came into their life, they never hung out anymore. That meant that she would not hang out with Adrien. Adrien would be with Nino and Marinette was with Alya. The friendship she had with Adrien suffered to the point where they rarely exchanged more than a word or two.

“It’s ok, it’s all fine,” Alya said at last. She recently upgraded her conversations with Nino from a few words to whole sentences. Needless to say, she was still single.

“By the way,” Alya voice changed hopeful, “what‘s the answer to number eight?”

“Which one?”

* * *

 

By lunchtime, Marinette felt better and could enjoy lunch with Alya and Nathaniel. That did not last long.

“...and he didn’t stop there. He just didn’t know when to stop. He kept on claiming that’s it doesn’t make sense. Mrs. Faure eventually told him to hold his thoughts and come speak to her after class. It was so ridiculous, he is such an idiot why does she even bother” Chloe’s aloof voice was mocking Kim at a nearby table.

Marinette could feel the vein throbbing in her temple. Even though she‘s known Chloe most of her life, she was always surprised by how cruel Chloe would be. Chloe often aimed her snide remarks at Marinette, who tried to improve at ignoring her. It has become more difficult. Chloe’s words used to ricochet off her, armed with the knowledge of Chloe’s fears and insecurities. But for a few months now, every taunt, every jive, and every word would sink into Marinette’s heart and stick there.

It was worse when Chloe shifted her ray of destruction onto others. Marinette felt so bad for them her heart would burst. She identified with how they felt, wanting to tell them it was not true and they should not listen to her. She had enough hearing Chloe spitting venom on everyone around her. She should get up and tell Chloe to shut up and leave Kim alone, make herself the target and not let others suffer. She believed in it and used to do that. Now she just sat there, red in the face her fist crunching up the page she was busy doodling on.

Alya looked over to Marinette and stopped mid-sentence.

“You ok, Mari?” she looked at her with concern.

“Chloe is getting to her again,” Nath volunteered, “I caught a few words, she is on about Kim again.”

“Ooo, that girl grinds me the wrong way,” Alya eyes turned deep and menacing. “Someone should put a stop to this.” She looked pointedly at Marinette who just twisted into herself covering her face with her hand. “What’s happened to you? I used to have to hold you back.” She shook off a puzzled look, leaned forward, rising out of her seat.

“Chloe, that’s enough.” From somewhere behind Marinette a low but firm voice cut into Chloe’s. Alya froze mid-movement and flopped down onto her seat.

“Adrikins,” Chloe voice rose an octave, “come sit with us Adrikins.”

“No Chloe, you are being cruel again and you need to stop it. We’ve had enough hearing you spitting venom on everyone around you.” Although Adrien’s voice was low, you could hear the anger in every breath.

Marinette was so shocked at hearing Adrien repeating her thoughts she forgot all about Chloe. Her heart once again threatened to burst, this time from the warmth and love she felt, lifting her spirit out of her body floating to the wonderful soul of the man she did not see with her eyes but could feel his heat warming the whole room. How could she stop loving him? He is so kind and caring, and brave to stand up to Chloe that way, even if Chloe would not say anything nasty to Adrien. He was the only person Chloe was nice to. Overly nice really. She always said how he was her childhood friend. He would always give her attention even though she was nasty and spoiled but that never stopped him from being her friend. He was such a kind person he was even kind to those who don’t deserve it.

“Earth to Marinette.” Alya was nudging her, trying to get her attention

“Huh?”

“Seriously Mari, you’ve been staring blankly into space for over two minutes.” 

“What? What happened?”

“Adrien walked away and Chloe chased after him, apologizing. Can you believe it, Chloe apologizing? I think she was more shocked than anyone to hear Adrien talk to her that way,” Alya relayed with wonder.

“Well, she deserved it. She shouldn’t make fun of Kim, he’s a really nice guy. She shouldn’t laugh no matter what he did. I should know. I make a fool of myself all the time.”

“That’s why we love you so much” Alya smiled at her.

“What does that mean? If I’ll act all proper and perfect, saying the right things and doing amazing things — you won’t love me anymore?”

“Then it won’t be you, Mari. That would be someone else.”

“So you don’t want me to be perfect. Thanks. I’ll stay the same goofball self forever. Go through life tripping and falling over everything, embarrassing myself everywhere, no one will ever want me. I’ll die alone in a tiny apartment with a cat for company. Ah, No! Not a cat. Definitely not a cat.”

“Mari?” Alya was suddenly worried, “Are you ok? I thought you were joking.”

“I thought so too,” said Marinette laying her forehead on the table. “Now, I’m no longer sure.”

“Don’t worry Mari,” Nathaniel reassured her, “we don’t need you to be perfect. No-one is perfect. You are wonderful the way you are and one day, some lucky guy will realize what he’s been missing all this time without you in his life and will crawl on his knees asking you to shed some of your beautiful light on the shadows of his heart.”

“Nath.” sighed Marinette, looking up with a smile on her face. “That was beautiful.”

“Anyway, not everyone can be perfect,” Alya happily announced. “After all, there is only one Ladybug.”

Marinette’s forehead sunk down to the table again. She let out a groan.

“What?” asked Alya in surprise, “What did I say?”

* * *

 

Marinette met Alya at the café after school. Alya was insisting they need to discuss Alix’s party the coming Friday night. Alya was already sitting at a wooden table when Marinette walked into the small café. The tables, chairs and floor were wooden, pot plants lined two of the walls. Several landscape paintings hang in strategic positions, giving the place a homely feeling. Most of the tables were still empty, creating a quiet, relaxed atmosphere. Marinette tried to absorb the calm from the air as she sat.

Alya was typing on her phone, her brow wrinkling as she concentrated. She looked up with a small jump as Marinette took her seat.  

“Great, I ordered us coffee, it should be here in a minute.”

“Updating the Ladyblog?” Marinette asked in a bored voice. “You’d think a great reporter like yourself would find a new scoop to chase after. I’ve been telling you to move on for a while, but would you listen?”

“Hey, you used to love my Ladyblog. There were even a few blogs about you. And that one time, when you organized a private interview with Ladybug. Ah, wow. I still tremble at the memory. You‘re amazing. There is no one else who’s had so much personal interaction with Ladybug and Chat Noir. You are always in the right place at the right time.”

“You mean the wrong place at the wrong time. Interacting with those heroes is not a fun walk in the park. It usually involves a lot of running away and getting hurt. Anyway, that was long ago. I work hard to stay out of their way and be nowhere near them. Not that it helps,” she finished lamely.

“Don’t spoil the memory Mari, you had fun and you know it. You were beaming when you gave me the details for my blog, you encouraged me to add more and more. What happened? Now, you are dissing it all the time and trying to get me to stop. Even with all the new sites, Ladyblog is still the number one place for anything Ladybug and Chat Noir related, having a constantly increasing number of subscribers.  It is good, I’m doing good work.”

Marinette looked away, embarrassed by Alya’s words. She was right. She had no right to ruin this special project of hers. It was good; she was good at it.

The silence was stretching too long it was becoming uncomfortable.

The waitress arrived with a cheerful smile handing them their drinks. Marinette thanked her with a smile which did not quite reach her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, attempting to fix things. “I didn’t mean to put the blog down, and definitely, most definitely not you. You’re a brilliant reporter. Maybe you should show your brilliance in diverse ways.” She flashed a smile attempting to dispel the tension.

“Diverse ways, eh?” a small smile crept up Alya’s face. “So you’re sorry about what you said?”

“Yes, Alya, of course.”

“You have had to apologize a few times lately.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I have an idea how you can make up for it.” The smile turned mischievous.

“Oh no, I don’t like that smile.”

“Alix’s party!” exclaimed Alya “I know what you going to wear!”  Everyone in the café turned to look at the sudden disturbance in the quiet, restful atmosphere.

Alya spread an apologetic smile to the other customers until they all went back to their own business.

“I know what you going to wear to the costume party,” Alya repeated in a low voice.

“I will not like it, am I?”

“The way you’ve been talking, I expect you’ll hate it,” Alya had a huge smile.

Before Alya could relate the cruel and sadistic idea she had for Marinette someone screamed outside the window.

They both turned in time to see a young woman turnaround and sprint in the opposite direction. Within a heartbeat, there were more cries and people running past the café, away from something not yet visible.

“Great,” sighed Marinette. “Another akuma attack. You‘d think people would be used to this by now and will stop all the screaming and running. It really gets kind of repetitive.”

Alya’s mouth hang open for ten seconds before she snapped it shut. She shook her head at Marinette and got up.

“Sit, please,” Marinette grabbed hold of Alya’s elbow pulling her down. “Stay and drink with me. Tell me what you were thinking. I’ll do it, whatever it is, just stay. Ladybug and the cat can deal with it and we can sit here and enjoy our drinks.”

“Mari! I have to go. I need to film this. This is important. I’ll speak to you later.”

With that Alya rushed out the door, holding up her phone, filming the running people.

“That is important? That is important, but I’m not?” Her headache was starting again. The other patrons were trying to find a safe place away from the windows. They did not hear Marinette muttering to herself. “Go. Run to your perfect Ladybug. Leave me here, I don’t mind. I know I don’t measure up. I’ll just stay here by myself and enjoy this wonderful…”

Marinette’s lap was getting wet. She looked down to see the coffee cup got knocked over when Alya rushed to get up, the coffee oozed over the tabletop until it reached the edge and dripped on Marinette.

“Great.” Marinette looked up and watched Alya searching the roofs surrounding the café. Marinette watched how she was once again losing her best friend to Ladybug.

* * *

 

Many in the artists’ community liked Kaden, even if he was aloof at times, especially when talking about his art. Most did not hold that against him knowing it was his way of relating to the world through his talent. He would capture his unique look of life in his beautiful paintings, paintings so good they were displayed in many galleries in Paris and a few abroad. Kaden was talented. He simply wasn’t very patient.

Faigin was a young art student whose painting of “The Seine at dusk” won the competition. The prize was a week of apprenticeship with Kaden. A prize Faigin prized beyond anything else. He worshiped Kaden. Faigin put his heart and soul into “The Seine at dusk” hoping he would get to spend a short time with his idol. After winning the competition there was nothing which could put him down, floating beyond the reach of anyone around him. He flew with the clouds which brought him to Kaden’s “Palace of Inspiration”. He was destined for greatness.

Faigin was painfully disappointed.

On the first day, Kaden’s demands from Faigin seemed realistic. Bring him the paints, clean them up, do the floor while you are at it. Not the best way to start, but acceptable. Faigin wished for more interaction with the art. Maybe some painting or even sketching. The most Kaden allowed him was to stand silently on the side and watch him paint.

For the first day—that was enough. Faigin loved watching Kaden and was still walking on air on the way home if on a lower altitude.

On the second day, Kaden got Faigin to wash the windows because the dirt was distorting the light on the painting. Kaden ignored Faigin requests to work with the brushes.

On the third day, Faigin walked into the house holding his brushes and explained politely but with a fervor that an apprentice should work in the art and not cleaning up around it.

Kaden kicked him out the house shouting about the impertinence of the youth and how they do not appreciate what is given to them.

 

Paintinator waved his brush and silver paint shot out and covered a lamp post. The silver blended with the black of the pole creating swirling shades of gray turning the metal pole to a canvas painting of a pole. Beautiful if not very practical.

“I will show you beauty!” shouted the Paintinator. “I will show you my great talent.”

With a flourish of brush strokes, a two-story office building was beautifully depicted with bright oil paints on a massive canvas standing in place of the building. With only two dimensions the floors of the backrooms disappeared. People previously standing on a floor were falling through the air to land on the road below. Not all managed to get up

These were luckier than the people in the front rooms who could be seen in the painting, mute screams painted on their faces looking out the painted windows.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve seen good art. This isn’t it. This more reminds me of the finger painting we did as kids.”

Paintinator spun, spotting Chat Noir leaning leisurely from the top of a nearby building.

“You mock me! You mock my work!” Paintinator sent silver paint at Chat who knocked it aside with his baton. The paint landed on the ground to the side leaving a gray-painted sidewalk.

Chat used his baton to close the distance, then swing it around to smash it against the paintbrush. Paintinator swiped upword, the brush moved out of the way. The baton swung harmlessly.

The two sparred with their weapons neither getting a hit, producing a painted road sign, a painting of a shop’s display window and a canvas of a stone lion previously proudly topping a nearby fountain. With a lucky stroke, the brush passed Chats defenses and rushed towards his face.

A yo-yo wrapped around the brush pulling it back, not enough to yank it out of Paintanator’s hand but enough to save Chat’s face. Keeping a strong grip, Paintinator was thrown to the side ripping the canvas of a pretty lamp post.

Chat flipped backward and away landing smoothly next to Ladybug who was retracting the yo-yo back to her hand.

“Thank you for the save, my Lady, I am happy you joined us.”

“Sorry I’m late, I see I got here just in time to save your whiskers.”

“My whiskers thank you greatly. They are twitching with excitement at your arrival, no matter how late.”

Ladybug’s brow dropped as she concentrated on the akuma. “I‘d rather you concentrate on the job at hand. We need to get that brush away from him.”

Paintinator sent a blast of paint at the pair. The two jumped apart, the paint changing the tree behind them to a work of art.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to pull a bench and throw it at Paintinator. A blast of paint and the bench was floating down as a piece of canvas.

“Chat, distract him,” Ladybug called.

Chat hopped over to the side, picked up a nearby post box and threw it at him. Paintinator easily brushed it aside, the distraction allowed Ladybug to close in.

“Wonderful, “ called Chat, “We’re painting by numbers.”

Chat glowed watching his Lady swing using a pole net yet a painting, and smash into Paintinator’s side as Chat called out “One”, wrap Paintinator with the yo-yo “two”, swing him in the air twice “three and four” and send him flying against what was left of the fountain, “and five.”

Ladybug landed back next to Chat.

“Wow, Bugaboo, that was paw-erful. Why do you even keep me around?”

“Not for your puns, that’s for sure,” Ladybug retorted. “It is useful having you around as a distraction.”

“Nice to know you find me distracting.”

“Distracting me isn’t the useful part, so stop talking so much.”

Paintinator was recovering quickly

Ladybug stretched her lean arm up above her sending her yo-yo up in the air.  “Lucky Charm!”

Ladybug examined the black spotted red bottle in her hand. “Nail polish remover?”

“I’ll let you figure that out while I keep him busy.” Chat smoothly vaulted over to the other side of the street searching for an item to launch at Paintinator.

While the other two were rapidly converting the whole area into a collage, Ladybug’s eyebrows knotted in concentration looking at the items spread around her.

“Got it!” The words left her mouth leaving a fierce smile on her face.

She picked up the canvas pretending to be a bench and poured the contents of the bottle onto it. Holding it up in front of her she jumped at Paintinator.

Paintinator brought his brush up and sent a spray of paint in her direction. The paint hit onto the canvas and bounced back landing on Paintinator.

In his place was a painting of the screaming akuma, remaining vertical for two seconds before tipping over to the ground.

Ladybug moved in and tore the painted paintbrush, a purple butterfly emerging from the tear.

She captured and purified it with her yo-yo, then sent the empty bottle up to the sky calling “Miraculous Ladybug!”

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat punched their fists together. All these years and it was still their signature winning solute.

Ladybug looked at the man groaning on the ground and shook her head. Her disappointment showing on her face.

Chat Noir leaned down gently to comfort the young man.

“I’m sorry, you took quite a beating. Ladybug miraculously repaired the damage but your body still remembers it. You’ll feel the pain for some time.”

“What? Ouch! Where am I? How did I get here? Chat Noir? Oh no - I was akumatized!” The pain etched on Faigin’s face. It was not clear if it was the shadow of physical pain or the realization he was Paris’s latest villain/victim.

Over the years a debate broke out about how to react to people previously akumatized. Many were the cries to punish them, for the police and courts to hold them responsible for their actions and the damage they have done. Ladybug’s magic would repair the physical damage but the shock, grief, and anguish do not magically disappear. The social media was aflame with the debate even flowing over to actual court cases where victims have sued the akumatized person. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been vocal in the defense of Hawkmoth’s victims, testifying in court that akumatized people have almost no control once they are in Hawkmoth’s power and we must direct all the blame at him. Anger and pain are human emotion and we must not blame people for feeling them.

The increasing number of people who have been akumatized over the years had created strong opposition to those cries. Especially when a few of the most vocal advocates of “anti-akuma action“ were akumatized themselves, quickly vanishing from public life. One of them was brave enough to come out and apologize.

Watching the strength of the media during this debate, Ladybug utilized it for a better cause. Over the last year, Ladybug has been campaigning for people to learn from what they see and control their own tendencies to get angry. People should not let their negative emotion get the better of them and allow Hawkmoth the opportunity to akumatize them. Some claim the campaign has had an effect as the number of akuma attacks has decreased - especially over the last six months.

“What is your name?” Chat softly asked as Ladybug stood restlessly beside him.

“Faigin.”

“Faigin.” He smiled. “You will be fine, I am sure.” Chat’s soothing voice was calming Faigin, his breathing slowing down and the color returning to his face.

“Next time  control your negative emotions.” The words burst from Ladybug’s mouth with such force that Faigin flinched. Ladybug shut it closed, looking away from Chat Noir’s accusing look.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! That was amazing!” The two turned around to watch a red-haired young lady running toward them, her phone pointing at them in her outstretched arms. Ladybug walked towards her, meeting her next to a small café.

“Alya, nice to see you are still on the ball. Filming the latest for the Ladyblog?”

“Yes, of course. You guys are the best. Why did  the paint to bounce back on him that way?”

“Every artist knows that paint does not stick to the acetate in the nail polish remover,” Ladybug replied with a slight flourish.

“Oh. You’re an artist.” Alya was bouncing with excitement at the new titbit she learned about Ladybug.

“I am glad you are happy,” Ladybug smiled at Alya with a small chuckle. She moved her gaze to the camera on the phone. “Happy is good everyone. You must all strive to be happy, even when things are not going as you want. Nothing is perfect, we all know that. Things will not always work as we want. You might not get to be the painter you want to be, or whatever happened to this poor man. Nevertheless, do not let this bring you down. Hold on to your happy thoughts to get you through the difficulties. Remember, no negative emotions, no Akumas.”

Chat walked over and stood next to Ladybug, his hand slipping into her’s, looking at her with adoration.

“Listen to her guys,” he smiled at Alya’s phone, “she knows what she is talking about. We want more love, not anger.”

Alya zoomed out to capture as Ladybug turned and smiled at Chat, holding each other’s eyes for a few seconds.

“Can we get a kiss for your fans?” Alya eagerness was overflowing, her eyes moving from one to the other with a hopeful grin. “Show us the love we should all have.”

Ladybug eyes twinkled as shifted her gaze to Alya and then back to the camera. “For our fans, of course.”

She pulled Chat to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Chat brought his own hand to her head as their lips met. The kiss was short but passionate making both Chat and Alya blush.

Ladybug looked back at Alya with a big smile, then the smile slipped.

“I recognize this café,” Ladybug looked around in confusion. “I’ve been here before.”

“You have?” cried Alya with excitement. “It is a great place, I come here often with my friend.”

“You do?” Ladybug words were a cross between a question and a statement. She pulled her eyebrows together as if trying to solve a puzzle. “Were you there before the attack? With a friend?”

“Why yes,” Alya answered, slightly confused, “how did you know?”

“I’m not sure,” Ladybug seemed confused. She looked at the shop, her own image reflecting on the shop window. She saw herself standing there, next to Chat and Alya.  

She altered her focus to look into the shop.

Standing in the shop looking back at her, right on the other side of the window, almost part of her reflection - was Marinette. In her hands she was holding a red box with black spots.

“I have to go now,” Ladybug said distractedly. She pulled out her yo-yo, tore her gaze away from the window, and swung away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I did not see that coming - and I was writing this. I was about 80% through the chapter when I realized this was going to happen. My whole story took a left turn and I had to change parts of the plot. But don't worry, things will be explained - eventually.
> 
> Next chapter: "A day in the life"


	2. A day in the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments, Subscriptions and kudos. I now understand people who constantly refresh the page, looking if there is anything new.

Another day, another morning. It is amazing how every beautiful day gets ruined from the word go simply because it has to start with a morning. Days would be so much better if they started around noon when things slowed down. Mornings were always a rush, having to get up and start moving quickly enough to be ready for what society decided should be the start of your day.

Living at a bakery you would expect to get used to early morning. With her parents up and baking hours before the sun came up, it should have come naturally for Marinette to join their routine. Wake up early and achieve a multitude of tasks before the sane people of the city left their beds. Alas, that was not to be. Marinette found it excruciatingly difficult to pull herself out of the comfort of her bed.

Routine helps to get through it all. Get up, wash face, brush teeth, stand in front of the mirror trying out different outfits she's made, put on the same clothes as always, go down for a quick breakfast, throw some chocolate-chip cookies into her purse, kiss mom, hug dad and out the door to school.

Art was always Marinette's favorite lesson. She had the freedom to let herself explore, work with different mediums and try her hands with different forms of art. At home she would always concentrate on her fashion designs, being her main passion. At school, she would dive into whichever assignment they would be given and experience it to the fullest. Lately, it was painting. Painting still life, painting landscapes, and today they were painting Mia. Mia was a gangly pretty girl with long blonde hair, stretched out legs, and elongated dark eyelashes. Marinette had a suspicion she was stretched while being tortured on "the rack", even if Nath insisted it hasn't been done in centuries. True or not, Mia was far from professional about it, giggling often when setting up the pose and moving too much during the session. She was not there for the art, she was enjoying a get-out-of-class-free card by posing for them three times a week. A few of the guys muttered this would be much more interesting if they were painting a nude. Marinette thought this would be much more interesting if they swap the model for another blond one. He was a professional model after all. And it could still be a nude painting.

At that thought, Marinette froze and turned bright red. She stood there with the brush in the air, her eyes wide open and her heart beating fast.

"Mari, you ok?"

Marinette jolted, her hand jerking up over her head sending some paint up only to land back down on her face.

"What? Oh? Yah, I'm fine. Why would I be otherwise? We are just standing here painting Mia not someone else, nothing to worry about, everything is fine." She turned to Nathaniel, her face burning so hot she could smell the smoke coming out her ears.

"Ok, you just looked a bit distracted." Nathaniel looked slightly worried. Although Marinette distracted was not exactly a rare occurrence.

"How is your painting going?" Marinette attempted to push the attention away from herself.

"Not too bad, although nothing I'm proud of. I wish Mia would just stand still."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette said peeking over to check out Nathaniel's painting. "This is amazing. Your painting makes her look better than she does in real life."

"That is because I didn't capture her personality."

"Nath!" Marinette giggled, "don't be nasty."

The rest of the lesson Marinette tried hard to concentrate on her painting. She was struggling to look at Mia without blushing and was sure that her painting was looking more masculine than it should. By the end of the lesson, she did not complete as much as she wanted and decide to continue through during the break. She was managing to do a better job without anyone in the room.

The silence was broken by the door swinging open and rapidly shut. She could hear the heavy breathing of whoever had just rushed into the room. Peering around her painting she found Nino leaning against the door, his head resting on the door with his eyes closed.

"Nino?"

"Who! What… Marinette! What are you doing here?"

"I should really ask you that. This is the Art room. I do art. You do not."

"Oh, yeah." Nino face changed from startled to embarrassed. "So, em, what you been up to?" He walked around to stand next to Marinette. "Wow. This is really good. You... em... Really captured the essence of this person. It is, like, em, you know, really artistic." He looked at her with a lopsided grin. "So, Mari. How have you been doing?"

Marinette let it slide.

"I've been better. I'm struggling to get this painting right since what you see is not the essence of this person." Nino looked sheepish at those words. "I'm about to fail Physics as I am not managing to follow anything in class. I have been very tired, getting headaches and even though I go to sleep really early I am always waking up like I didn't sleep half the night. But enough about me ok? Spill. What are you doing here?" She was starting to guess at what was going on. "It looks like you are running away and hiding from someone."

"Hiding? Me?" Nino would not meet her eyes. Marinette was sure Nino was blushing, but she could not see it on his dark skin.

"So…. How are things with Cheriss?" Nino's surprised look was so funny that Marinette had to suppress a giggle.

"Cheriss? Why...em… they are great. Why do you ask?" Nino was absently moving his fingers around her paints playing it cool and disinterested.

She took his hand away and used a tissue to wipe his blue finger.

"So tell me. Why are you hiding from Cheriss? I thought you guys were doing well. It sure looks that way. You are together all the time. I am starting to think your lips will fall off with all that kissing."

Now she was sure he was blushing and could not stop herself from laughing.

"Stop it!" Nino said with indignation. "We are doing just fine. I just want some time to myself that's all. She tends to be… em… how shall I say it… "

"Clingy?" Marinette offered.

"Well…" Nino seemed uncomfortable.

"Needy?" she tried again.

"Ah…" definitely uncomfortable.

"Insecure?"

"I guess...well... Yes." Nino looked incredibly embarrassed, but Marinette couldn't help needling him further.

"Which one?" she asked trying hard to sound serious.

"All I guess" he deflated, his whole body losing its strength. He wavered a little and put his hand on her painting for support.

"I'm sorry" Marinette now felt guilty for getting him to this position. But if she was honest with herself, she knew that she was getting back at him a little bit, for Alya.

"Don't get me wrong, she's really great and I enjoy spending time with her" Nino looked back at Marinette defending himself, or was he defending Cheriss, or him and Cheriss.

"I'm sure you do," she flashed him a huge grin, then puckered her lips as if for a kiss.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Nino whined.

"I'm sorry" Marinette apologized again. She wasn't sure what gotten into her, she wasn't usually like this. "But Nino, why hide from her. Just let her know you need some space."

Nino was quite for some time. He looked up and studied Marinette's face, worry etched on his. She let her concern for Nino show on her face. She might not like Cheriss but she did like Nino and she wanted him to be happy, even if it was not with who she wanted him to be happy with. Would she be able to want Adrien to be happy with someone who wasn't her? Did she love him enough that she wanted him to be happy, even to her own detriment? She hoped it was so. Now was not the time to think on that, now was about Nino and Alya. No, just about Nino. And maybe Alya.

Nino was still looking at her. With all those mixed thoughts she was no longer sure what was showing on her face.

"I don't think she could take it," he said at last. "If I tell her 'I need some space' she will believe I am breaking up with her. If I go somewhere and not take her with me she believes I don't want to be with her. If I talk to," he paused and looked away. After a few seconds looked back at Marinette. "If I talk to Alya then she is convinced that I am cheating on her and leaving her for Alya."

Marinette tried to read his face. Was that longing? Did he want to leave Cheriss for Alya? No way. That must be wishful thinking on her part. Although looking at Nino, he does not look happy.

"Nino, " Marinette was choosing her words carefully. "If Cheriss were to give you some space and not monopolize your time, would you stay with her or would you drift away?"

"I would stay with her, I'm not looking to run away. I want to be with her, she is fun. I just want time to do my own thing, like hang out with Adrien without her. They don't really get along." It sounded like Nino was apologizing, although she was not sure if he was apologizing to her, to himself or to Adrien and Cheriss.

She could help him. She should help him. She did not really get along with Cheriss either, not that they have ever spent any time together. They hardly said anything to each other when they were in proximity, Cheriss usually having her lips otherwise occupied. Then there was Alya, how would she take to Marinette helping Nino when that helping was not helping Alya. Alya claimed to be over Nino and going on own way, but Marinette was not so sure. After this conversation, she was not so sure about Nino's feelings either. Nino needed her help, so she would help.

"Do you think it would be a good idea for me to talk to her. I'm not a threat to her but she knows Alya is my best friend."

"It might be, I'm not sure. Cheriss might be insecure about our relationship but she isn't stupid. You talk to her honestly an I'm sure she will listen. Are you sure you want to do that? I do not want Alya to be upset with you. She might feel betrayed. I don't want that."

Once again she was not sure who Nino was worried about. Her or Alya. Would helping him with Cheriss betray Alya? Nino does not want Alya to get hurt. He still cares about Alya. Is that just as a friend or are there stronger feelings coming back. Did he spend a year with Cheriss to discover that he cannot replace Alya? Would getting Cheriss to give Nino space do exactly what Cheriss was afraid of. Should that stop Marinette from helping? Who was she helping? Nino? Alya? Not Cheriss, that's for sure. This whole thing was giving her a headache she was not sure where her thoughts were going and if there were safe there or would they fall off some cliff looming right beyond.

"I will speak to Alya first, to make sure we're cool."

"Mari, you're the best" Nino's smile relieved Marinette of most of her headache. "I've really missed you this past year. I know it has been awkward. We must really find a way to spend time as friends again. Me, you, Alya and Adrien. I know he would be happy to. He misses you too"

The warning bell for the next lesson distracted Nino, so he missed how Marinette suddenly froze, her eyes wide open with her lips parted in a silent "Oh".

 _He missed her_? What does that mean? How could he miss her when he seems to have forgotten she exists? Why did he miss her? There was nothing about her to be missed. They used to be friends so they did have something. Did he miss that? Whatever that was? She missed Adrien too.

 _I miss him too. Tell him I miss him too._  Please tell him I really really miss him.

Nino slipped out of the room with a quick "see ya". He stuck his head out and glanced quickly in both direction, sent a sheepish smile to Marinette, and was gone. With that Adrien was not going to know she missed him.

* * *

The rest of the day went past in a blur. Marinette went to her classes trying to concentrate at the lessons.  _Does he miss me?_  She walked in a haze in the corridors stopping only to help Kim pick up his books when someone knocked them all out his hands.  _Does he miss me?_  Physics was a complete write off as she spent the whole lesson staring at Adrien asking herself for the millionth time,  _Does he really miss me?_

"You lost somewhere in there?"

"Emm," was the only response Marinette could vocalize.

"Hello? Marinette. Would you like to come out and play?" something tapped on Marinette's forehead.

Marinette slowly shifted her eyes from the blue sky and attempted to focus on the bothersome mane of red hair floating next to her, pulling her away from her pleasant dreaming. The grass pressing on her back and legs was soft while the trees swinging smoothly above them as the wind flowed through the park. She wanted to stay in her little bubble of goodness so she can safely enjoy her fantasies where she was lying in the park next to Adrien, their hands curled together as they watched the clouds in the sky pass over their little heaven. Her little world where she was lucky and loved and everything was wonderful. Could it be a reality? Was there even such a reality for Marinette? Did he really miss her?

The mane of red hair was starting to form into a real shape, a round face sporting a wide grin. Large hazel eyes, covered by wide glasses, glaring down at her. "Hey? Anyone there?"

"He misses me," Marinette whispered with a smile

"Who? What? What are you on about? You have been in a daze the whole day and now you've been lying here for half an hour, dead to the world. I've been telling you all about my meeting with Ladybug yesterday but I don't think you heard a single word I've said." Alya did not sound upset. The tips of her lips were twitching in her very obvious struggle not to laugh.

"Judging by your behavior I can only assume you are talking about Adrien. So, apparently, he misses you? How did you come to that conclusion?"

Marinette was not sure. The whole day was in a haze with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach having laid eggs which grew to larva, pupa and then even more butterflies flying around inside her. Where did all this come from? She knew this. There was a thought somewhere lying dormant in the back of her mind, pushed aside to the corner by the wonderful thoughts spreading like wildfire to every recess of her mind. He said he missed her. Well, he did not actually say it. It was not him. It was someone else. It was still true, right?

The smile slowly faded from her face as her eyes came into focus on Alya's.

"Nino." The name came out before she even recognized the thought flying through her mind. Alya's smile disappeared and her lips tilted in a slight frown.

"Nino misses you?"

"No." Marinette quickly replied, "Actually yes. I mean me, not me, Adrien."

"Nino misses Adrien? Now I'm lost."

"Actually, yes, he does," Marinette said with a realization. "I think he does. But no, that is not what he said. Nino said he missed us. He wanted to hang out. He said Adrien would want that. That Adrien misses me." She could not stop the big smile that spread on her face.

Alya stared at Marinette for a long time before she asked, "He missed us?"

Marinette quickly scrambled up to a seating position, worried her best friend was going to start getting her hopes up and get disappointed.

"Em, those were not his exact words. He just said we should hang out sometime. The four of us, him, me, you and Adrien. It was more of a thing he said in passing. I am sure he meant it, but not, you know, more than that."

Alya looked away in obvious disappointment. She really did still have feelings for Nino. "The four of us? He didn't mention Cheriss?" It was very obvious how she was trying very hard to keep her voice level and lacking in emotion.

"About Cheriss. I needed to speak to you. I want to help Nino out but I want to make sure that you are ok with it." She deliberately left out that Nino also wanted to make sure, because that will just get Alya's hopes up again.

"Help him?"

"With Cheriss. He is having a bit of communication issue with her and I want to help him, he is my friend. But you are my best friend and I don't want to do something which will make you think that I betrayed you or something."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are my BFF and I don't think there is anything in this world you can do that I will make me feel that you betrayed me." Alya voice was stern but her face was smiling. "Unless of course you know Ladybug's secret identity and you didn't tell me. Then you really have crossed the line."

"If I found out you'll be the first to know," Marinette assured her. Although she could not understand why those words made her feel uneasy. "Anyway, I wanted to help him and I don't want you to be upset because I'm helping him with, you know, his girlfriend."

"She has been his girlfriend for a long time and I am quite used to it. I still like Nino as a friend and I don't want him to be unhappy. You should definitely help him if you can."

"That is great," Marinette sighed. She pushed the voice at the back of her head which was saying how helping Nino with this could end up helping Alya. Now she was setting herself up for disappointment.

"Back to Ladybug." Alya's excitement was overflowing. "Did you see the video I posted? Those two really look good together."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Stop that. What do you have against them being together?"

"I can't explain it to you. I can't even explain it to myself. It just seems fake. I don't believe they are really together. I've seen your videos of them kissing and it gives me cramps."

"Seriously? I think you are just jealous. They belong together and it has been good for Paris. People are loving them. There are more people subscribing to her 'Positive Emotions' campaign than ever before. I was doing some statistics and there has been a major drop in akumas in the last few months. Besides that, it is so romantic. Did you see that kiss? It was so amazing. I am not sure if I'm more jealous of Ladybug or of Chat."

"Alya!"

"What? I'm just saying. Ladybug looks like a really good kisser."

"I wonder if Adrien is a good kisser." Marinette sighed and flopped back onto her back.

"You're impossible!"

* * *

By the time they sat for supper, enough of Marinette's butterflies were hibernating that she managed to have a pleasant meal with her parents. There were telling her about getting the biggest order ever this Saturday so they were planning on working through the night.

"You want me to stay up with you and help?" Marinette offered.

"Thank you dear, but I would rather you had a good night sleep," her mother replied. "We are going to be exhausted and will need to go to sleep. So we will need you to run the bakery during the day. Could you do that?"

"Of course I will," she promptly agreed.

"I know we can count on you," her mom gave her a warm smile.

The bakery was doing very well. So well that her parents were considering opening a branch in another section of the city. It will not be easy, especially being apart. One of them would have to spend most of their time managing the place. Even though almost all of the baking will be done over here there will still be some items made there, as well as managing the sales.

Marinette was worried about them. They have worked together since before she was born. The bakery was their first child and they poured all their love into it. Even after Marinette came around their love for the place did not diminish, it just grew to include Marinette. All this time they did it together. Every day, all day, hardly apart. It was the most beautiful love Marinette has ever seen. She so very much wished she would merit to have such a loving married life.

With that thought in mind, she did not know how they could be apart most of the day at the different places. She would have volunteered to run the other branch, but she was still in school and could only be there in the afternoon. She will help, of course, working here when she could so her father can spend some time with her mother at the other place.

They have been looking for a place and have a few possible locations. It is starting to come together. Marinette was both excited and petrified. Mostly petrified. She trusted her parents to handle it; They knew what they were doing. She will just follow their instructions and everything will work out great.

Her parents have been kind to her, asking her opinion, but she knew it was not real. They did not really think she had any clue what to do, how could they? They should not trust her opinion. Everything she touches falls apart.

Back in her room, Marinette's head was hurting. She looked up at her phone plugged into her media system, soft music playing. Nine o'clock. She would have rather had Jagged Stone playing, but you cannot play Jagged Stone softly. She did not want to disturb her parent's relaxation time down in the living room. She was doing the one and only thing she was not useless at - fashion design. She would spend hours designing a whole line of clothes. Most were terrible and would get trashed, those that survived her criticism would make it to her production line. A single sawing machine and a dedicated Marinette working late nights creating her outfits. Creating them was lots of fun as well as a great learning experience. Newer designs always benefited from the experience gained from the previous ones. She was very happy with the final products, even if they just lived in her closet, only seeing the light of day for short periods while she would try them on. The closest they have come to leaving her room was when she showed a few to Alya, which was followed by a major fight with Alya insisting Marinette wear them out the house.

She was trying to work on a design for a new outfit. A new outfit to wear when she went out with Adrien, who missed her. Blue strapless dress coming down to the knees, a black top with a gold pattern flowing down the arms. She had the basic idea but could not concentrate on the details. This damn headache just would not go away, even with the painkillers.

She should stop, do something else. She could check out the Ladyblog, read Alya's latest post. Alya would appreciate that. No. She stopped looking at the Ladyblog a few months ago. It just made her feel extremely uncomfortable

Her headache was getting worse.

She noticed a couple of months ago that she was getting headaches frequently. It used to be rare for her to have a headache, at least a real one. She had plenty of headaches but they were all mentally induced anxiety. She knew they were not real headaches and never needed any medication to help them go away. She only needed to breath slower and remind herself that things were not as bad as she made them out to be. It did not always work.

Nothing like what she was now getting. Real painful migraines, worsening weekly. She would go to sleep with the pain and wake up groggy and tired like she hasn't slept enough.

Ten o'clock. It has been almost two hours since she took the painkillers. Was it too early to take more? She did not want to take too much, her parents were already questioning what happened to the pills. She did not want them to know she was suffering.

She started to feel dizzy and light-headed, supporting her head with both her hands to keep it from falling off. The room was getting foggy. She should go to bed.

The room was becoming darker as her eyes were drooping. Marinette pulled herself up the stairs to her bed. She laid her head on the pillow winching at the hammer pounding on her brain.

She was seeing red. Her eyes were closed but everything was red. Not just red she could see spots. Black spots.

Black spots on red.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparks of clarity? Now it gets messy.  
> Next chapter: "Confrontations"


	3. Confrontations

Mornings never used to be difficult, always ready to rise and get going. With a strict routine and a full schedule, there was little time to waste. Years of practice made getting up early in the morning easy. Especially when life started to get really interesting.

Life no longer held the same boring routine as every other day. The days become exciting, with new people and new adventures. The monochrome stretch of the week become a symphony of excitement and energy, each day bringing joy and enjoyment. School is a present that most kids look for the return slip, but school was the second best thing to ever happen to Adrien Agreste. 

Until a few years ago Adrien was homeschooled. He was home the whole day except for modeling jobs which he did for his father. His only friend was Chloe because their mothers were friends. Chloe was so different to him that Adrien used to wonder why she was his friend. Then he started to go to school and found out what real friends are. How real friends treat each other and how they are your friend because they like you, not who your family is.

Going to school was amazing and making new friends has made Adrien very happy. But it was not as amazing as becoming a superhero. Who would have thought? A superhero. From being stuck at home with a father who was too worried to let him out, to becoming Chat Noir, the superhero who jumps around all over Paris and fights akumas with his lovely partner, Ladybug. The freedom of being behind the mask has been revitalizing for Adrien. He was used to watching over everything he said, maintaining the image perfection, knowing perfectly well that he represented his father and his father’s brand, so he did not want to do anything which might hurt his father. As Chat Noir he just represented himself, so he could be himself. Do what he felt and say whatever came to mind. No matter how silly it might be.

Being a superhero was also difficult. He might have the freedom to behave as he wanted, but the responsibility which came with it was much more. He was no longer just responsible for himself and his father, now he was responsible for all of Paris, and to the safety of Ladybug. He was her protector, her shield, her guardian. This responsibility was the cause of his mornings becoming difficult.

Last night was exhausting. Night attacks usually are. Even though they are not common and there are far fewer innocent bystanders, the night seems to give the akuma extra strength. It is more sinister, an added level corruption, of evil. Last night was difficult and he has the bags under his eyes to prove it.

Years of practice helped Adrien pull himself out of bed and get ready. He knew that if Natalie suspected he was not sleeping well it will get reported to his father. His father, who fixed all Adrien-issues with a sledgehammer, would decide school is too much for him and forbid him from going. He would also set Natalie to monitor his actions. By that, he would effectively put a stop to the two best things going on in Adrien’s life.

Worse, if he cannot go out as Chat Noir, he cannot spend time with his partner, his love, his Ladybug. Spending time with Ladybug was the highlight of any day, of any week or month. Being with Ladybug was the highlight of Adrien’s life. He could not lose that.

He has been a model long enough to catch some tricks of the trade; with a bit of makeup, he concealed the bags under his eyes and arrived at breakfast all freshened up and smiling. He ate breakfast by himself as usual with Natalie showing up for a few minutes to check on him and give him the day’s schedule.

Photo shoot after school. Nothing special.

Adrien was well aware that most people thought he was special because he was a model. Even many of the kids at school. He was almost certain that Chloe was only his friend because of that. To him, it was just a job. Nothing special. No reason he is any better than anyone else. He was really happy that a few of the guys at school, specifically those he’s known for a while, have gotten over that, and behave towards him like just another one of the guys. Girls tend to be more difficult. They usually see him as the model first, even after all these years. He has gotten used to that.

Somethings just couldn’t be changed. 

* * *

“Hey, Nino.” Nino was waiting for him as usual by the stairs at school. 

“Morning dude,” Nino called back with an easy smile. “You’re late. We need to rush to get to class.”

“Sorry, took me longer getting ready this morning. Where’s your shadow?”

“Shadow?” Nino blinked. “Oh, Cheriss. I sent her to class so she won’t be late. We got a few minutes to ourselves.”

“Cool. How you been doing?” Adrien asked as they walked into the school.

“Really tired. I’ve been up late last night fiddling with my new equipment. This new version of the soundboard software is just beyond incredible. I have come up with this awesome track you just have to listen to it and tell me what you think. You coming over after school?”

“Sorry, I have a photo shoot.”

“Dude! Where are the perks of having a model as your best friend? It only gets in the way.”

“Sorry. I’m sure Cheriss will come and listen.”

“Ya, she’ll be there anyway. But she loves everything I make so I can’t really rely on her opinion.”

“I guess we all disappoint you. You need to find new friends.”

“Well, that’s an idea,” Nino contemplated for a few seconds, then gave a big smile. “Naa, I wouldn’t swap you for anything.”

“Phew,” Adrien wiped his brow, “I was worried there for a second.”

They walked into class with a few seconds to spare

 

I am sure it is beautiful. I can’t wait to hear it.” Cheriss beamed. “I will come back with you straight after school.”

* * *

Lunch with Nino and Cheriss were usually rather boring. Adrien would just sit there while the other two occupy each other. Usually, there was not much of a conversation going on and when there was it did not often include Adrien. Nino did not ignore him, but Cheriss tended to be very distracting. It isn’t that Adrien did not like Cheriss, she was a nice enough girl. They just never really clicked having nothing in common besides Nino.

“...and he didn’t stop there. He just did not know when to stop. He just kept on claiming that’s it just doesn’t make sense. Mrs. Faure eventually just told him to hold his thoughts and come and speak to her after class. It was just so ridiculous, he is such an idiot I don’t know why she even bothered.” Chloe’s aloof voice was mocking Kim at a nearby table.

Adrien was seeing red. He was always surprised by how cruel Chloe would be. He knows he shouldn’t be. He’s known her for forever and Chloe was always like that, although not to him. As children, Adrien would tell her to talk nicer to the staff to which she would reply “It’s their job.” Once he came to school he discovered that she was nasty to everyone; other kids, teachers and even the principal. To the amazement of all his new friends, Adrien remained Chloe’s friend throughout the years. She was his only friend growing up; He would not abandon her. Nevertheless, her behavior has put a real strain on their friendship. A fact that Chloe was completely oblivious to.  

Adrien was more than just her friend. He was friends with the others too, including Kim. More than that, he was Chat Noir. Protector of the innocent. Chat Noir the brave becomes wimpy Adrien who lets people get hurt? Is he nothing without his mask? Is Chloe’s bullying of others any different than Stormy Weather or Antibug? If Chat Noir is dealing with super villains than Adrien should deal with regular ones.

“Chloe, that's enough.” Adrien stood up and faced Chloe, whos head whipped around to look at him, surprise and shock painting her face. Clenching his jaw he stared directly into her eyes.

Chloe brushed aside the shock with a smile, although the effort was clearly showing.

“Adrikins,” Chloe voice rose an octave, “come sit with us Adrikins.”

“No Chloe, you are being cruel again and you need to stop it. We’ve had enough hearing you spitting venom on everyone around you.” Adrien could barely constrain his anger. How can she switch from being cruel to others to friendly to him with such ease? Do they mean nothing to her?

Chloe’s smile fell, shock replacing it once more. “Adrikins?” she whispered.

Pushing down his anger, Adrien walked over and spoke softly. “You need to stop this, this queen of the school behavior. Stop thinking yourself better than everyone else. You are a student here just like everyone else.”

“Huh, what you talking about. Do not put me in the same category as the rest of them.”

Anger flaring again, Adrien turned his back to Chloe. “Then I guess I’m not in your category either,” he threw over his shoulder and walked away.

He was fifteen steps away before Chloe recovered from her shock and ran after him. “Adrien, Adrien! I’m sorry, wait.”

He was out of the school when she caught up to him.

“Adrien, I’m sorry. Don’t walk away from me.”

“Why not?” His anger has not subsided, “we are so different. You are not going to change. I can’t be your friend anymore.”

“What! We are best friends.”

Adrien stopped and looked at Chloe searching her face and surprised to find her sincere.

“You really believe that, don’t you?”

“Of course, since we were small.”

Adrien sighed, his shoulders dropped as the anger went out of him. He looked at Chloe wondering if she could not see the pity in his eyes.

“Chloe. Look at us. I am not your best friend. I haven’t been for years. I am not even sure how much of friends we actually are. I have been telling you since we were small that I did not like the way you treat others, but you just brush it away as if it is nothing. It is not nothing. By brushing that away you have been brushing me away. I care about people, you do not. How can we stay friends?”

“I care about you.”

“Do you? Do you really?” Adrien put up his finger stopping Chloe with her mouth half open. “Don’t answer that. Think about it. Do you care about me, or do you care about ‘Chloe with Adrien’? I want friends which are kind and caring. Which care about others not just themselves. The way you behave, I cannot see you caring about anyone besides yourself.  If you care about yourself so much then there is no space there to care about others, including me.”

Leaving Chloe frozen with her mouth open he walked away.

“If anyone asks, tell them I went to a photo shoot.”

* * *

His bodyguard was surprised when Adrien phoned him two hours later to fetch him for the photo shoot from the other side of Paris. Even though “I needed to go for a walk” was not exactly a good excuse, he promised not to tell his father. As long as Adrien was safe there was no benefit in shaking the boat.

Adrien’s words to Chloe echoed in his mind. “I want friends which are kind and caring”. When he said those words to Chloe the picture he had in his head was of Ladybug. His amazing, brave, kind and caring partner. Why did that bother him? He could not figure out what was wrong with that picture. For years they have been together, for years he has loved her more than anything else, a love which has only grown as he got to know her better. As much as she would let him. Plagg was surprised about the change in routine and made some minor attempts to pry out what was bothering him. A quick stop to a cheese shop put a stop to that. He spent two hours meandering around Paris lost in thought until he realized how late it was and called his bodyguard.

The photo shoot was painful as usual, nothing he wasn’t used to. He was back in his room when his phone alerted him to a Ladyblog update, usually it meant an akuma attack. He felt terrible that he was happy there was an attack. Even though he did not want anyone to get hurt, he was hoping a meeting with Ladybug will calm his restless soul.

Within five minutes Chat Noir was standing on a rooftop watching a very colorful person waving a paintbrush in the air. Wearing a black and white striped shirt and red pants covered by a multicolored apron. Long hair, in all the colors of the rainbow, was streaming down underneath the red painter’s hat topping his head. Chat was taken aback as the building across the road turned into a canvas with people falling or turning into paintings. He was praying no-one was badly hurt and looked around for Ladybug. She was needed to save those poor painted people.

For now, he was alone. He needs to distract this guy to minimize damage until Ladybug gets here. There is no better way for that than to fall into his ‘hero’ persona.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve seen good art.” Chat called out loudly to get his attention. “This isn’t it. This more reminds me of the finger painting we did as kids.”

That got the expected reaction. The painted akuma turned in his direction and bellowed:

“You mock me! You mock my work!”

A jet of silver liquid shot directly at Chat. With a quick twist of the baton, he knocked it aside and vaulted over to attack the akuma. The guy was quick and Chat’s blows could not find his target. A sudden thrust and Chat stared at the brush fibers as they were about to connect with his face, only to see the yo-yo materialize and yank the brush away.

Ladybug!

Chat breathed a sigh of relief knowing his partner was here to help him and save him as usual. With a double backflip, he was standing next to his lady, giving her a warm smile. She was not looking at him, concentrating on the akuma.

“Thank you for the save, my Lady, I am happy you joined us.”

“Sorry I’m late, I see I got here just in time to save your whiskers.” Chat ignored Ladybug’s serious tone and took her words as light banter.

“My whiskers thank you greatly. They are twitching with excitement at your arrival, no matter how late.”

Ladybug did not even roll her eyes.

They were attacked a few more times when Ladybug gave him an order: “Chat, distract him.”

The postbox proved a good distraction when thrown at the akuma’s head, allowing Ladybug to make her move. Chat loved watching her in action, giving voice-over to her attack.

“Wonderful, we’re painting by numbers. One, two, three and four, and five.” sent the akuma through a fountain. Ladybug’s fighting was better than ever. She showed no mercy.

“Wow, Bugaboo, that was paw-erful. Why do you even keep me around?”

“Not for your puns, that’s for sure.” Ladybug retorted. “It is useful having you around as distraction”

Chat was never sure if Ladybug liked his puns. She always rolled her eyes and made fun of him, but it was always done with a hint of a smile. As if she really liked them, or at least, she liked him making them. But lately, she would get more irritated with him. It was getting harder to dismiss her comments as friendly banter. They must be though, she has never really insisted on him stopping. There were enough times during the years where she made puns herself, although she would deny it completely when we would mention them.

“Nice to know you find me distracting.” That was bound to get a smile out of her.

“Distracting me isn’t the useful part, so stop talking so much,” she shot back at him.

Ouch. That was cold and harsh. She was definitely not joking.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug had a ladybug themed bottle in her hand. Chat did not even bother to see what it was. He could never figure out how Ladybug came up with all these crazy plans using this odd assortment of things she would create. It was just one of those amazing things about her.

“I’ll let you figure that out while I keep him busy.” Chat vaulted over to the other side of the street. Chat was shocked to realize that he actually wanted to move away from her. Did her words really hurt him that much? He was definitely being over sensitive. She was probably just having a bad day.

Within a very short time, Ladybug captured the akuma, purified it and fixed up all the damage it caused.

Ladybug put out her fist to Chat. He immediately brought his own first to her’s. She brought her hand up to him first. He must have been imagining her coldness before.

“Pound it.”

Chat leaned down gently to comfort the young man groaning on the ground. The poor guy looked tired and confused.

“I’m sorry, you took quite a beating. The damage has been miraculously repaired but your body still remembers it. You will feel the pain for some time.”

“What? Ouch! Where am I? How did I get here? Chat Noir? Oh no - I was akumatized?!” The pain was clearly showing on his face. Once everything was over it was the Akuma victims which suffered the most when they realized what happened.

“What is your name?” Chat softly asked.

“Faigin.”

“Faigin.” he smiled, “you will be fine, I am sure.” Faigin looked to be calming down.

“Just control your negative emotions next time.” Chat whipped his head up to stare at Ladybug.

What was that?

Ladybug knows how difficult that is. She knows people try their best but these things happen. They have spoken about this many times. It is Hawkmoth fault; they always agreed on that. Since when do we direct the blame to the victims?

Ladybug must have read Chat’s thoughts on his face as she looked away, her cheeks going slightly pink.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! That was amazing!” Someone called at them. Chat stood up and saw Alya running toward them, with her phone out as usual. Ladybug walked towards her as Chat turned back to Faigin.

“Everything is going to be fine,” he assured him. “I suggest you go home and get some rest, or go to a close friend. Good company always helps.”

“Thank you for your help. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all,” Chat smiled, “Ladybug always saves the day.”

Leaving Faigin behind Chat joined Ladybug, catching the tail end of her message to the people.

“Hold on to your happy thoughts to get you through the difficulties. Remember, no negative emotions, no akumas”

_I guess it’s show time._

Chat walked over and stood next to Ladybug, his hand slipping into hers, looking at her with adoration.

“Listen to her guys, “ he smiled directly at Alya’s phone, “she knows what she is talking about. We want more love, not anger.”

He looked at Ladybug. She is so beautiful. Even with their gloves, her hand in his sent electric waves through his body. And her brilliant blue eyes… her eyes… her eyes? Where they cold? Determined?

“Can we get a kiss for your fans?” Alya eagerness was slightly disturbing. Why did they want to see them kiss? How did such a private action become a public occasion?

“Show us the love we should all have.” Alya continued. Adrien looked at Alya. Was she enjoying this too much? Did she really believe their kiss is important? He hoped so. She managed to convince him of it.

“For our fans, of course.” Ladybug pulled Chat to her, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Chat brought his own hand to her head as their lips met, and there it was. The warmth he has been seeking all this time. There was nothing cold about her kiss. There was definite passion emanating from ladybug making his toes curl. All too soon she broke the kiss leaving Chat wanting more.

The things which he expected to be real felt fake. The things which he expected to be fake felt real.

“I recognize this café” Ladybug suddenly said. “I’ve been here before.”

“You have?” cried Alya with excitement. “It is a great place, I come here often with my friend.”

“You do?” Ladybug words were a cross between a question and a statement. “Were you there before the attack? With a friend?”

“Why yes,” Alya answered, “how did you know?”

“I don’t know, “ Ladybug seemed confused.

Chat was looking from Alya to Ladybug not really sure what is going on. All three of them looked at the shop window which reflected the three of them standing outside. Ladybug’s eyes suddenly went wide open.

“I have to go now,” she pulled out her yo-yo and swung away.

“What was that?” Alya asked watching Ladybug disappear over a building.

Chat shrugged his shoulders looking back at the window wondering what Ladybug saw.

“See ya,” he extended his baton bringing him to the top of the building. Pushing off he chased after Ladybug finding her two buildings away, pacing the length of the rooftop.

“Hey, Bugaboo, are you ok?”

Ladybug continued pacing not paying him any attention, muttering to herself. Her earing gave a beep which she completely ignored.

Chat jumped down walking directly to Ladybug. Just before she made to turn he put his hand on her shoulder.

She made a small jump, spun around, lowered her shoulder and shot her arm forward, opened palm meeting Chat’s chest. His feet lifted off the ground as his body propelled backwards slamming against the wall.

Sliding down the wall to a sitting position his wind knocked out of him, Chat stared at Ladybug.

At first, her face registered shock which then changed to anger.

“Why did you do that for?” she accused him. “Keep your hands to yourself, there are no cameras here.”

Her earrings gave a loud beep, marking the last minute left.

“I have to go. Do not follow me.” With that, Ladybug jumped over to a nearby building.

Chat sat against the wall for a very long time wondering when everything went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all about perspective.  
> Next Chapter: "Partners no more"


	4. Partners no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I believe it packs a punch (pun intended :) )

 

The following day was a haze. Adrien hardly slept the night before, tossing and turning in worry and confusion. What was happening to his Ladybug? 

Adrien could usually put on a facade in public to hide his thoughts and feelings, projecting a calm demeanor, polite and attentive. Today he already had three teachers calling on him to pay more attention with Nino harassing him to tell him what is wrong.

Ladybug was as brave as ever. Adrien felt almost redundant as she did most of the fighting, taking down akumas in record time. She put herself in danger far more often than she used to, protecting the innocent. She always was very confident in herself, one of her more endearing aspects, making him love her more. Only, lately, she seemed more cocky than just confident. He won’t say she was arrogant, but it never used to make him feel inferior. 

Walking down the corridor in a daze he accidentally bumped into someone. It took him a few steps to realize what happened so he was already a few meters away when he turned around and realized he has knocked Kim’s books to the floor. He was about to walk back, to apologize and help, when he was cut off by a short girl with her blue-black hair tied back in twin pigtails. Marinette went straight to Kim and bent down to pick up the books. She did not even pause to consider her actions. The books fell down and she straight away went down to help.

Adrien just stood there observing the scene, and kept watching her as she picked up all the books, said a few kind words to Kim and continued down the corridor.

_ She is so amazing. So kind and caring. _

Ladybug is also kind and caring. She cares so much about the Parisians she puts herself in danger all the time. She fights for them and protects them. She is always making sure the akuma victims are doing ok, that they don’t get over stressed at getting akumatized.

Well, not so much lately. She hasn’t really been doing that anymore. Adrien has taken to talk to the victims and calm them down. Throughout the years it was mostly Ladybug which did it. He knew what to do by watching her. So why wasn’t she doing that anymore? Was she relying on him for that now?

Looking up Adrien noticed he was alone in the corridor. Marinette was long gone and so was everyone else. He rushed to class, relieved that Nino won’t be there to question where he was.

The afternoon was spent in his room staring at the ceiling trying not to think of Ladybug. Plagg was unusually quiet. There was no joking, no sarcastic remarks nor any condescending comments to tell Adrien to ‘snap out of it’. Plagg was really bothered. Adrien thought he understood, he was also avoiding thinking about last night. Confronting that was just too much for him. 

She hit him! She snapped at him. Worse of all, she accused him that his feelings for her were just for show. 

He eventually fell into restless sleep.

He woke up with a cry a few hours later grabbing his phone to check on the time.

Nine o’clock. 

Enough time to show his presence to the household, grab some food and still make it to his ten o’clock weekly patrol with Ladybug. If she will be there.

She will definitely be there. There is no reason for her not to be.

After a short supper with only Natalie and a few staff members making any appearance, Adrien was out of the house, leaping over rooftops with cat ears and a tail.

Ladybug was not there.

He was a few minutes early and she was often late, nevertheless, his heart sunk. She was not coming. Adrien crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet, watching Paris’s skyline as he rocked slightly. Did he cross a line? What did he do wrong?

Deep in thought, he was not aware of time passing until a voice called from behind him.

“I believe I owe you an apology.”

_ She came. She wants to apologize. Everything will be fine. _

Chat could not stop the smile even if he wanted to. He rose to face Ladybug. His first instinct was to rush ahead and hug her, but that was probably pushing it.

“I didn't mean to hit you, you startled me. I was,” she paused for a split second and looked away, “distracted when you arrived. I never meant to hurt you. I would never do that. You know that.”

Adrien looked at Ladybug contemplating what to say. Hitting him was the least hurt that she inflicted on him. Did she not see that? Should he tell her?

“That? That was nothing. Hardly felt it.” Chat smirked.

Oh no, what was he doing? Bravado was not how he wanted to handle this. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. Tell her what she did to really hurt you.

“I’m glad to hear that. I know you are tough, I admire you for it.”

Chat blushed slightly. “Flattery will get you..em..well...anywhere you want.”

“I don’t think that is how the saying goes,” Ladybug smiled. 

She smiled, and his heart fluttered. It has been some time since she smiled at him when they were by themselves.

Adrien froze. Really? A smile is so rare that even a small one affects him so? When did she stop smiling at him?

A minute went by with neither saying anything.

“Shall we take the regular route?” The fact that she asked him showed that she was not as relaxed about the situation as she put on. 

“It is not all for the cameras,” as the words escaped his mouth he wanted to pull them back in. He was not sure he wanted to hear what she had to say on the topic.

Ladybug was quiet for a while. 

“Of course it isn’t all for the cameras. We’ve been partners for years. I cannot do this myself. I trust you with my life. Our partnership is not fake.”

“Only our relationship is.” Adrien could not keep the bitterness from his voice.

“Don’t you start.” Ladybug voice rose in volume. “You are the one who convinced me to do this.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Chat brought up his hands in a defensive action. “I never claimed it was more than it is. I am only worried that it is getting confusing knowing what is real and what is fake. I no longer remember what is appropriate and what is not.”

“It is working Chat, we must continue this. There have been fewer people who let their emotions control them. Not by much, but it definitely feels that there are fewer people who let Hawkmoth in.”

Chat’s head tilted to the side, sizing up Ladybug. “Those are a strange choice of words. We don’t refer to Hawkmoth’s victims like that.” That was the phrase Lucas  Boucher used to use. He was one of the main advocates for the anti-akuma campaign until he became one of the most destructive akumas they ever dealt with. It sounded very ominous coming from Ladybug.

“You know what I mean,” she became defensive. “They are too weak to control their emotions and end up getting angry giving Hawkmoth a window to come in.”

“They are not weak. They are human.”

Ladybug was now pacing, her arms flinging agitated at her sides.

“All this work fighting these akumas would not be needed if they stopped themselves.”

“I am not sure they can stop being human.” 

Ladybug stopped, looked at Chat, grunted and continued pacing.

“You know what I mean. Stop getting angry.”

“Everyone has been trying to control their anger, you know that.” Chat’s eyes followed her from side to side. “We always said how it is ironic that Hawkmoth has actually improved people's general behavior. The fear of getting akumatized has calm down many a tempter. But with millions of people, there are plenty of situations where anger is unavoidable.”

“I work so hard, fight and fix, fight and fix, on and on, only to have another akuma come again another day. There is no stop to this. What is the point?” 

“To protect the innocent. Obviously. You know all this. You taught me all of this. Are you testing me or something? I am simply repeating your own words. Your own answers that you gave to Lucas and his cronies.”

Ladybug stopped her pacing. She stood looking at the ground in front of her for a long time. Chat kept his mouth shut, not knowing where this was going. Did she think he lost faith, that he was going to stop fighting? 

“I will try harder,” he said at last. “I will be there with you, fighting as much as you and not let you do all the work. I,” he hesitated, “I did not mean to put it all on you. I just thought you wanted to fight and I didn’t want to get in the way.”

“That isn’t it,” she did not look up, “I am the leader of this team and I am responsible for the fight to go well. You play your part very well and I have no complaints.”

Her compliment stung. This is the first time he heard her call herself the leader. She always referred to them as partners. Chat always followed Ladybug. She would plan, instruct and execute and he would do as she told him; so she really was the leader. Why then, did her saying it disturbs him so?

“Maybe I was wrong,” Ladybug continued. “Maybe it is all pointless. Maybe if we leave the akuma then Hawkmoth will stop sending new ones. All he wants is our miraculous. If we don’t show up then he has no reason to send the akumas.”

“That is a good argument, we’ve heard it before. Your answer was always that we could not let the innocent get hurt. The damage a loose akuma cause is just too great.”

“Like I said,” Ladybug looked up at Chat, “maybe I was wrong.”

After a minute they both looked away. Chat walked over to the edge of the building looking at Paris by moonlight. The silent form of Ladybug moved in to stand by his shoulder. The lights mapping out the streets and avenues traversing the city. The checkers' board lights of residential buildings marking the evening activities of Parisians. Bright dining rooms of a late supper or a dim bedroom reading before bed. Colorful flashing lights where the family is enjoying a relaxing evening in front of the television or the dark windows of those who have gone to sleep.

“These are our people, my lady, out there, living their lives. Feeling safe because they know that we are out here watching over them. Knowing that when things go wrong Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there.”

They stood in silence, watching the cars going past. Some happy couple out to enjoy a night in the city or perhaps a father returning home from a long day at work. People continuing as normal unaware of the turmoil happening above them, which could have a major impact on their lives.

“We care about these people, we must not abandon them.”

“You are right, Chat. I have a responsibility for these people. I will not stop fighting these akumas. I will not stop until we destroy Hawkmoth. We must find a way to track him down.”

It felt as if a breeze has come and pushed Chat away from the cliff edge, saving him from falling to the abyss. Ladybug’s wavering belief in their purpose has struck deep. Her coming back, even if reluctantly, has patched the hole forming in his heart. 

Her attitude towards him is the least of their problems. He will just have to hold it in and accept the new dynamics. This is not the time for him to put a strain on their partnership. 

“It is too late to patrol now. Everything seems  quiet . You should go home and get a good night sleep.” Strangely, Ladybug’s words made him think of his father. 

“You going home too?” Chat asked tentatively.

“I will.” 

“Okay. Erm, good night then.”

“Good night, Chat.”

Dismissed, Chat went home. He expected another restless night, because of a whole list of new reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is less angst, more shipping: "Winds of Change"


	5. Winds of change

Marinette woke up the following morning with a headache. She washed her face and brushed her teeth trying to ignore the pain. Her eyes were scrunched up in pain as she put on the same clothes as always, in too much agony to bother with anything else. She rubbed her temples all through breakfast, trying, unsuccessfully, to ease the pain. Her head was still pounding while she snuck some chocolate-chip cookies into her purse, kissed her mom, hugged her dad and walked out the door to school.

As the day progressed her headache subsided leaving a dull ache following her around. It was rare that they lasted until morning. Today was the worse it has ever been. She wondered, not for the first time, what was wrong with her. The headaches, forgetfulness, and exhaustion. It was getting more difficult getting through the day.

She was walking down the corridor when she suddenly felt dizzy, the dull ache taking a front row seat. Stumbling into the nearest classroom, she closed the door and leaned back on it waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Marinette?"

Marinette looked up to find that she walked into the music room. The chairs lined up in a semi-circle around a podium. Between the chairs stood numerous music stands, some sporting a booklet or a few loose pieces of paper. The shelves around the rooms were holding different musical instruments and the walls boasted numerous framed photos of school bands from previous years.

The source of the voice came from the back of the room, there sat a petite girl, with short blond hair, oval face, and way too much makeup. Cheriss was sitting with a violin in her hands. What she was doing with it was beyond Marinette's limited musical knowledge.

"Oh, hi," Marinette squeaked. Getting better control of her voice she tried again. "Hi Cheriss. How are you?"

Cheriss looked askance at her.

"Erm. Fine," she hesitantly answered.

"I'm sorry to disturb whatever it is you are doing. I just needed a minute to clear my head, away from everyone. Don't mind me, I'll just stand here for a few minutes."

"Ok," Cheriss was staring at her.

Marinette rested her head on the door and closed her eyes. As much as she was surprised at this turn of events, she could not believe her luck. This was a perfect opportunity to help out 'Nino. How does she approach this girl that she never speaks to? How do you give advice to someone who clearly mistrusts you? She could not blame Cheriss. Marinette might have never said anything bad to Cheriss, but she was never friendly to her either. She can do this, it isn't scary at all.

She took a big breath.

Opening her eyes she found Cheriss sitting low in the chair with her head, slightly turned, sinking into her shoulders, watching Marinette wearily.

 _No reason to be scared of a cornered mouse_.

She smiled and asked, "What are you doing there?"

Cheriss stared at Marinette for a few seconds, looked down at the violin then back up at Marinette as if she was not sure what it was that she was doing.

"I left my shoulder rest at home," she sounded apologetic. "I found one here but it is a different type than the one I have. I'm trying to attach it but it just doesn't sit right."

Marinette walked over to stand above Cheriss taking a closer look at the violin in her hands. There was some sort of padded stick with hooks half attached to the one side of the violin. Cheriss must have been trying to get the two sides to hook onto the violin but the second hook was dangling too far to be attached.

"I don't really know anything about violins so I am probably completely wrong. It looks to me like it is the wrong size."

"What do you mean?" Cheriss was confused.

"Can I take a look?"

Cheriss hesitated and then handed over the violin. "Just don't drop it. You tend to be.." she abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"Clumsy?" Marinette completed for her with a smile. "I know, I am terribly clumsy. I promise I will be extra careful with your violin."

Marinette took the strange stick, what Cheriss called a shoulder rest, and detached it from the violin. It was too long, it was probably for a bigger violin. Examining it she found some pins in the back, seem to be for adjusting the length. With some fiddling, she shortened it and neatly attached it to the violin.

"Oh!" Cheriss exclaimed, taking back the violin and examining it. "Thank you very much. That was very clever of you."

"Not really, I just fiddled with it and it worked. You… You play the violin. That is way more clever. If I try to play that thing you will run out screaming and pulling out your hair."

Cheriss laughed. Marinette noticed that Cheriss was leaning back on the chair. Her spine no longer held tight with her shoulders raised.

_Now for the hard part._

"Cheriss, I actually did want to talk to you. I know we are not friends and you don't need to take my advice if you don't want to. We both know Alya is my best friend so I understand if you don't trust me. Just know that I am not here for Alya."

"What? This is about Nino, right?" Marinette nodded. "You want me to believe you are here for my benefit?" Cheriss sneered.

"No. I am not here for you. I am here for Nino."

"And you think Nino should be with Alya, hey?"

Marinette stopped to think. Yes, she did think Nino should be with Alya. But should she tell that to Cheriss?

"You are right. I do think Nino should be with Alya. More than that, I really want them to be together."

"You admit it?" Cheriss faltered.

"But what I think and what I want is not why I am here. Like I told you I am here for Nino. Nino, for whatever reason I don't understand, wants to be with you. So I am here to talk to you how not to lose him."

Cheriss face took on a blank look, hiding any thoughts of what Marinette said. Marinette waited for to her process her words.

"What is it you wanted to say?" Cheriss finally asked, keeping her voice flat and lacking emotion.

"You are suffocating Nino. You are not letting him be with anyone else. He does not hang out with Adrien and is too scared of your reaction to talk to other girls, especially Alya."

"What do you mean? He is with Adrien all the time?" Cheriss became defensive.

"Adrien sits around when Nino is hanging out with you. How much do they interact? How often do they do 'guy stuff' together? How often does Nino spend time with Adrien without you?"

Cheriss opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She slowly closed her mouth as she looked down in thought.

"I just love him so much I don't want to ever be apart from him."

"If you don't give him space then he will have to find his own space by running and hiding from you. Eventually, he will run away from you and not come back. By holding him back you will end up losing him."

The room was silent as Cheriss digested those words.

"Well, you just want him to talk to Alya so he can leave me for her."

"Maybe. Maybe if you let Nino talk to Alya he will realize that he still really loves her and wants to be with her so he will dump you and go be with Alya. On the other hand, if you hold him too tightly he will first dump you and then go talk to Alya. At that point, it won't make a difference if he goes out with Alya or not, he's already left you. Best case, even though you let him hang out with Adrien and Alya and he still wants you as his girlfriend. You did not hold him back and he still chose you."

Cheriss was quiet for so long Marinette was feeling uncomfortable. She got up. Cheriss said nothing. Maybe she went too far. Maybe she upset her. The only thing she needs now is an akumatized Cheriss roaming the school putting everyone into cages.

"Cheriss? You ok?" Marinette asked hesitantly.

Cheriss looked up at Marinette and gave a small nod.

"I'll think on what you said."

Relaxed, Marinette walked to the door to leave the room.

"Marinette." She looked back at Cheriss. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Marinette gave her a warm smile and left the room.

* * *

"Dude? You are worse than yesterday." Nino was literally prodding Adrien in the side. "Mr. Belrose asked you a question."

Adrien snapped into focus finding his teacher standing right in front of him, Adrien stared, lost for words.

"Sorry?"

He tried his famous get-out-of-jail-free smile.

"Adrien. Please pay attention in class." Mr. Belrose expression softened. "This is not like you. Should I be worried? Are you feeling well?"

"I...I'm ok, thank you, sir. I'm just slightly tired. Late work last night." He was vague on what work exactly in an attempt to lessen the lie. "I should phone this father of yours, giving you late work on a school night."

"Oh, please don't," Adrien quickly backpedaled, that was the worse thing he could do. "It wasn't too late. I must have not slept too well. I will be fine, I promise."

Mr. Belrose looked at him for a bit longer. Knowing the whole class was looking at him, Adrien wasn't sure how long he could hold that smile, though it felt like his life depended on it.

Adrien's lips were starting to crack by the time Mr. Belrose moved away to continue his lesson. Adrien kept his sigh of relief as soft as he could, although loud enough to merit a jab from Nino.

Nino pointed at him, then at himself then flapped his fingers open and close. It took a confused minute before Adrien understood and start dreading the end of the lesson.

They were barely out the door before Nino rounded on him.

"Ok, Spill. This has gone on long enough."

Adrien stared at Nino, his mouth opening and closing a few times with no sound escaping. He really wanted to share. He needed advice on how to deal with Ladybug's cracking resolve. How to live with his beloved partner changing the dynamics of their relationship. Plagg, his only confidante, was going into depression and hardly talking. Everything was falling apart and he did not know how to stop it. He really needed Nino to help him.

He looked down and said softly, no louder than a whisper, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" Nino's voice was way too loud for Adrien's comfort.

"Please, keep your voice down." Adrien pleaded

Catching himself embarrassing his friend, Nino instantly calmed down. They were silent as they headed to the locker room.

"I'm really worried, man. You haven't been yourself lately, really distracted. The last two days have been beyond anything I'm used to. And I'm used to a lot of strange behaviors from you."

Adrien's guilt was overwhelming. His best friend, always trying so hard for him. Giving him space and believing his sometimes unbelievable excuses, knowing there was something going on but not prying into it. Now he was deeply worried about him only to be pushed away. These secrets are too much.

"I'm so sorry. I want to. I really do. But I can't. Not right now. Maybe, hopefully, one day soon. And … And… I'm sorry."

"Hey, Dude." Nino put his arms out, holding onto both of Adrien's shoulders giving him a dynamite of a smile. "Don't get emotional with me here. You have an image to maintain. We're good, ok? I say we're good."

Adrien smiled back, forced, but honestly appreciative of his friend.

Their moment was interrupted by a short blond pouncing on Nino. Initially startled, Nino relaxed as Cheriss settled into his embrace.

"I missed you all day," she pouted looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"I am right here for you, hun. Available for the rest of the day." Nino smiled giving her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"Well, actually," Cheriss started, sounding rather nervous."I have some unfinished work I need to complete at home, so, well, I thought, perhaps, Adrien could go over to your place and you can show him that track you were playing for me a few days ago."

The Nino's shock was so blatant that Cheriss actually giggled.

"You mean," Nino was trying to find words, "you're not coming?"

"No," Cheriss smiled. "Go spend some quality time with your friend."

Nino just stood there stumped as Cheriss gave him a squeeze and walked away, stopping a few meters away. She turned around, somewhat hesitantly.

"Call me later, ok?" she requested, with a small tremble in her voice.

"You can bet on it," Nino announced with full confidence.

Leaving them with a smile, she walked away, Nino's gawking at her, all the way out the room. Turning he found Adrien sporting a smirk.

"Dude."

"Ya?"

"Dude!"

"Yes."

"Dude! You are coming to my place right now, and I am not taking a no for an answer. I don't care if you have a meeting with the Pope. You are canceling everything. This is like… Man. Did you hear that?"

"I did. Where did that come from?" Adrien looked back to where Cheriss disappeared.

"Marinette!" Nino suddenly cried.

"What?"

"She did this. She must have. She said she would speak to Cheriss. It has to be her. It definitely feels like her kind of magic."

"Nino, slow down. I'm kind of lost here. What does Marinette have to do with Cheriss."

"I saw her. When was that, yesterday, I think. We got to talking and she sort of got out of me that Cheriss was, well, you know, behaving like Cheriss." He shrugged. "She asked if she can speak to her. I guess she did. And it worked. She's amazing."

"Yes, she is. She always was," Adrien said absently, processing this new information.

They haven't been close for a while. Since Nino and Alya broke up the whole group dynamics broke apart. Adrien liked Alya, but he mostly mourned the loss of Marinette. Her leaving with Alya when things fell apart left a hole in his life. She was his closest friend, after Nino. They always had a strange friendship. She would be this vibrant, exciting and delightful person when they were all together. But she would always become all closed and flustered with him. He could never figure her out. He knew there was much more to her then when she was with him. He spent a few times with her as Chat Noir and found her incredible. She was so smart and quirky, she reminded him a lot of Ladybug. He even admitted to himself long ago that he has a bit of a crush for her, although it couldn't compete with his love for Ladybug, so he never pursued it.

And here she was again, out the ashes, going out her way to help Nino, even though they are no longer close. Not only that, she helped him with Cheriss. Nino's girlfriend. Even when Alya was Marinette's best friend.

"She really is amazing," he murmured.

Nino was now looking closely at Adrien, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"Come, let's find her. I really want to thank her."

Something about Nino's smile bothered him.

They waited at the entrance to the school knowing the girls usually take forever to get ready to leave. They did not have to wait too long before they spotted them making their way to the door, busy in some heated discussion. The conversation abruptly came to a halt when Alya spotted the pair standing at the door looking directly at them. Confused at Alya's frozen expression Marinette looked up in their direction. She smiled as she spotted Nino grinning right back at her. Her eyes continued on their way meeting Adrien's. He kept his eyes on her attempting the most disarming smile he could summon. Her reaction was as it has always been, her eyes widening in panic. Why he couldn't fathom. He was, nevertheless, elated that she did not look away, rather kept looking at him, even if she looked like she's just been caught by police searchlight.

Since both girls seem to have crushed into a glass wall, Nino rushed forward to Marinette, trailed closely by Adrien.

"Marinette," Nino grabbed her hands forcing her to jerk her head and focus on him. "It was you, right? You spoke to Cheriss?"

"What? Oh, yes, I did."

"How did you do it. You are brilliant. I have the rest of the afternoon all to myself to spend with Adrien."

"Wow, really?" A sparkling smile blossomed on her face, Adrien suddenly wishing it was directed at him. "That was quick. I only spoke to her this morning. She must have really taken it to heart. I was not sure how she would react to my butting into her love life."

"I owe you one. And…" He suddenly gave a look to Alya which could only be described as sly, "I know how to pay you back. You were saying you were going to fail Physics. Well. My main man over here," he sent his arm back and pulled Adrien right up next to him, "is practically a Physics teacher. My grades have skyrocketed when he started tutoring me. He could take Mr. Belrose's job and we will all be better for it."

Marinette looked at Adrien, who seemed just as confused as her, to Nino who had a grin splitting his face, and around to Alya which was looking at Nino in wonderment.

"Nino, I'm not following."

"What do you mean? It's obvious. Adrien here is going to be tutoring you physics. His's mine today, but you can have him tomorrow. You will be acing class in no time."

"Nino! I'm not a bartering chip you can just pass around."

"Ya right, like you going to say no?" Nino shook his head bringing both hands up, palm facing skywards.

"Obviously I'll do it, but it would have been nice to have some semblance of freedom."

Adrien smiled, tutoring Marinette did sound like a good idea. He hasn't spent time with her in years. He was looking forward to...his eyes met Marinette's and he lost his train of thought. If he thought her earlier expression looked panicked, then now she was running for the hills.

"I won't if you don't want me to," he blurted. Was the thought of spending time with him so frightening. He remembered she always used to behave as if she was scared to be anywhere near him and then turn around and do the most amazing things for him. She was an enigma. He learned not to let those looks discourage him and just pretend they never happen. He was just out of practice.

He was wrong in evaluating her level of panic. Compared to her new expression, she was previously all calm and collected. He is just going to give up trying to decipher her facial expressions.

"I do want you. I mean I'm a tutor for you. I want to tutor you. A tutor wants you. Arg!" She gave the cutest growls and dropped her face. After a few seconds, she looked up with a shining smile which glowed almost as much as her bluebell eyes. "Adrien, I would love for you come and tutor me in Physics."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. Then a few more. It might have stopped beating altogether. He wondered if anyone knew CPR. He could definitely get used to that facial expression.

Lost in each other's eyes they completely missed Alya and Nino's fist bump and her whispering to Nino, "I am so impressed. That was brilliant."

"I thought you would be proud." Alya did not miss Nino's own warm smile which confused her to the core.

"So," Nino elongated the 'o' until he was almost out of breath. "Adrien, you going to go back with Marinette after school tomorrow. You don't have any other plans, right? Well, make sure you don't." The trance broke leaving four very red cheeks as they looked anywhere but each other.

"Thank you again, Mari, we will be heading home. Come, Adrien. You really must see this equipment I got."

Adrien let himself be dragged by Nino, looking back just before going through the door. Just long enough to see Marinette still standing there, face bright red as the setting sun, both hands covering her mouth and her eyes so wide her pupils are lost in a sea of white. He managed to give her a smile before being pulled out the door. He was a zombie being led off to some unknown destination, letting Nino talk the whole way, offering no input to the conversation. His mind was blank. A single word holding all his attention.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have managed to publish a chapter a week. I hope I can keep it up.
> 
> Next chapter: Lactose intolerance


	6. Lactose Intolerance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After saying how I was managing a chapter each week, this one took almost three.  
> I am sorry for the delay.  
> Good news: It is longer than usual.

 

"Plagg? You up?"

"Mmm."

"Plagg? Are you up?"

"No."

"Great. Plagg, I don't know what to do."

"How about shutting up and letting me sleep?"

Plagg tried to snuggle deeper into the pillow. Maybe if he gets in deeper under the pillow it will block out Adrien's whining.

"She is so wonderful and amazing, I have to do something about her. I can't leave things as they are."

No such luck. He was sure Adrien's whine would penetrate a 5-foot soundproof wall. These few feathers, as comfortable as they were, were no match against Adrien's unconventional weapon of sleep destruction. How did he get stuck with such a whiner? He remembered eighteen-year-olds being more mature than this. Then again, he couldn't remember any human males being mature, ever.

"Do you even know who you are talking about? Because I am not sure." Plagg gave up on sleep.

"Eh? What do you mean? Ladybug, of course."

Plagg flew out from under the pillow to hover over Adrien's head, staring at the dumbfounded boy.

"Of course? All your whining about blue-eyed girls sounds the same to me, how am I supposed to differentiate?"

"What? Oh! Marinette. Don't be ridiculous. You know I am worried about Ladybug."

"Worried. Lovesick. Ladybug, Marinette. I can't keep up. When do we eat?" Plagg flew to the bookshelf and through some books.

_I am sure I stashed some Camembert behind one of these_ _books_ _._

"You know what. I'm thinking I might have preferred it when you were not talking to me." Adrien threw at him from across the room.

Finding no cheese, Plagg flew back to Adrien and gave him a long stare.

"And there I was hoping you will learn from me and stop talking. But no." Plagg elongated the 'no' in exasperation. "You have to go on and on. 'Oh my Ladybug, what do I do?', 'Marinette, when did she become so beautiful?', 'my love bug, how I miss what we had!', 'Mari is so amazing!', 'my lady, why is she mean to me?', Blah! Get me some cheese and everything will work out."

Plagg dived into the drawer looking for any crumbs he might have left when he hid some cheese there yesterday. Finding nothing, he flew out to end up face to face with Adrien. The hurt in his eyes was too much for Plagg to bear.

"Listen, Kid." Plagg slowed down to reassure the boy, "You are right. Something is not right with Ladybug and I can't figure out what it is. But stop stressing about it constantly and try to relax. We will figure it out and solve it."

"You were not so relaxed the last two days. Hiding away and barely talking to me." Adrien retorted.

Plagg did not want to think about it. He wanted cheese and Ladybug made him feel he will lose his appetite. Well, not really. But it was unpleasant to even consider he might lose it.

With a loud humph, Plagg flew under the bed, checking every corner. No Cheese. He needed a distraction.

Ladybug hasn't hit him in over two thousand years. Excluding times their charges were training or competing. He had challenged Tikki many times in history boasting his charge was better but she would almost always brush him off. Even those few times her charge was also competitive and would take on the challenge, those fights, as physical as they got, carried no animosity.

"What have you done will all my cheese? You wake me up in the middle of the night and leave me to starve to death." It was Plagg's turn to whine.

"Middle of the night?" Adrien chortled. "The sun has been up for over an hour. I did not touch your cheese, you probably ate it all."

_Foosball!_

Plagg darted into the foosball table. There it was, lying between the boards, away from anyone's reach, a stinky piece of cheese. Even more stinky than usual. He wasted no time in gobbling up the whole wedge.

"Blah!" Plagg barreled out of the table, letting out a powerful belch. "That was horrible. How long was that in there? Are you trying to kill me?"

Adrien looked back and forth from Plagg to the foosball table. "That explains why my table has been stinking so much. I thought you were sleeping there so it smelled of you."

Plagg's day was not starting well. His gut was emanating strange noises.

Ladybug did apologize for hitting them, claiming it for an accident. He believed that she regretted her action. Nevertheless, at the time he felt the anger in her punch. That, he hasn't felt in thousands of years. The last time did not end well.

He needed to speak to Tikki.

"When are we going to your new girlfriend?"

"Marinette isn't my girlfriend." Adrien protested.

"Really? Then how did you know exactly who I was referring too?"

Adrien turned bright pink. The color suited him. This boy was just so oblivious. He thought his over-the-top feelings for Ladybug was how love feels, so he dismissed his deep affections for Marinette as 'friendly'. It was very rewarding yesterday, seeing his ignorance crack under Marinette's smile. Now these foolish kids can start to behave out of costume the way they have been pretending in costume. Then he can eat his cheese in peace without all this tension.

He must speak to Tikki.

"Now go get me some Camembert or I will start singing about you kids, a tree and a spelling bee."

"You are so childish," Adrien accused. That did not stop him from getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Plagg used the opportunity to get hold of Adrien's phone and add a few hearts to Marinette's contact number.

* * *

School is so boring. Why did these people have to spend so much time learning so many things which will make absolutely no difference in their lives? Plagg remembered the days when his charge would apprentice to some useful profession. He would do actual work creating real products. What do they want with all these essays and tests? They can't use them for anything. They can't eat them. What is the whole point?

There was one good thing about school. Adrien spent most of the day sitting still. This allowed Plagg to enjoy many hours of good sleep in Adrien's very comfortable pocket. Much better than being bounced around during some sport, like fencing.

Tikki once told him she enjoyed the history classes the most, catching up on events she missed while dormant, or hearing a hindsight analysis of an event she lived through. Plagg sometimes enjoyed those lessons too because he found it hilarious how they had some facts completely wrong. He should know, he was there.

"You cleared out your schedule this afternoon?" Nino didn't even bother with a 'good morning'.

"Yes. I don't understand why you are hyped about this. I'm just tutoring her." Adrien was still oblivious.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the fact that it took me almost an hour yesterday to get you to focus on my new tracks."

"Oh, that? I just never realized she was so..." Adrien's ears bloomed magenta. "So… So bad at physics."

This kid was seriously hopeless. Plagg swallowed a groan, wishing he could come out and tell Adrien a few things about girls and physics, and chemistry.

"Physic, yes," Nino smirked.

Plagg stopped following the conversation as they walked to class. He was slightly anxious to speak to Tikki and solve this problem. Not liking this feeling, he wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. At long last, they had physics where Marinette sat a few seats behind. Flying down under Adrien's clothes and then through the seat, Plagg made his way to the back making sure he was out of sight. He lost track of which row she was sitting in. Peeking through a seat he found Rose and Juleka concentrating towards the teacher. He's gone too far. Checking another seat he found kids he never bothered to learn their names. If he carried on like this someone would spot him. Frustrated he flew around in circles trying to find a pink pair of legs. She always wore pink, didn't she?

"You ready for your date today?" he heard right above him.

Plagg recognized the high pitch screech that followed. It was a 'Marinette reacting to Adrien' sound. He has watched this girl jump into burning buildings to pull out people without any hesitation. Mention Adrien and she falls apart. He might find human males immature, but human girls were beyond comprehension.

"It isn't a date," Marinette stern whisper came from above. "He is simply helping me with some physics. Nothing more."

"So you not excited? Not at all?"

"Excited? How can I be excited? I am too busy freaking out." Yes, that was undeniably the Dupain-Cheng girl.

Plagg nudged his head through the seat glancing up at the two girls holding their heads close together.

"I thought it was simply a teaching session." Alya's smile seemed wicked from Plagg's perspective.

"It is, I can't get the look he had yesterday out of my head. It was .. just…" Marinette let out a long sigh. Plagg wanted to throw up. Human teenage girls.

Spotting Marinette's bag Plagg dove straight for it.

"Tikki?" He whispered as he passed through layers of fabric.

She did not answer. Nor was she even there. All he found were a bunch of girls stuff he didn't want to touch. Where was Tikki? She didn't come with her to school? What if there was an akuma attack? That is unlike Tikki. Maybe they had a fight. The way Ladybug was behaving he could believe it.

"I saw you spoke to Nino between classes. More than usual. That is new." Marinette was shifting the conversation to Alya. Plagg noticed she was always uncomfortable getting too much attention. Even as Ladybug.

"We did. Nothing out of the ordinary. To be honest, mostly about you and Adrien. It was different though. He wasn't constantly looking around worried Cheriss will show up. He was more relaxed. It was nice."

"Don't get your hopes up please, he is being friendly while enjoying his new freedom."

Marinette seemed worried. Plagg couldn't figure out about what.

"Yes. She loosened his chain. I hope it is not loose enough for him to hang himself on it."

"Alya, don't be nasty." Marinette giggled.

She giggled! How can she punch him one day and then giggle the next? Talk about letting akumas run loose in Paris and then squeal about Adrien coming to her house.

What is going on here? Why wasn't Tikki at school?

Plagg made his way back to Adrien feeling worse than before. They were going to her house. He will corner Tikki and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

For the first time ever, Plagg was not sure who was more nervous, Adrien or himself. They were outside the school with Nino and Cheriss, waiting for Marinette and Alya. Cheriss was hanging off Nino as usual. Plagg missed Alya. She was way more fun than Cheriss, and funny too. Nino was an idiot. He was surrounded by idiotic teenage boys and hyper-excited teenage girls. He was getting too old for this.

"Hey guys," Alya was calling them as they approached.

"Great, you arrived," Nino called back.

There was an awkward silence where no-one said anything. Plagg poked Adrien in the ribs — hard.

"Ow. Em. Marinette, shall we go?" She must have nodded because they started walking. They walked to Marinette's house in complete silence, neither of them saying anything. Plagg debated poking Adrien again, for good measure.

They arrived at the bakery where there were some uncomfortable albeit friendly moments with her parents. They moved upstairs to her room where they both stood shuffling around, neither knowing what to do. This merited another poke.

"Ow."

"You ok?" Marinette's concern was obvious. That should jump start his brain.

"Yes, yes. Just...em… something I ate." Adrien patted his chest rather roughly, knocking Plagg. Accidentally? "I guess we should sit at your desk. Wow, is this where you do all your amazing designs? Can I take a look?"

"They are not completed or any good," Marinette hesitated, "but you can if you want, I just don't want to bore you."

"Bore me? Are you kidding? Your designs are always amazing. I would love to see how you come up with them." Adrien, paging through the papers on her desk, missed the sharp intake of breath. "This dress is amazing. You should design something for me. I would so model it. Dad will have a fit when I show up wearing someone else's designs. He would hire you even if only so he can claim I only wear his clothes."

This kid was beyond oblivious. He had no clue what he was doing to the poor girl. Plagg could practically hear Marinette hyperventilating. The fool continued scanning through her work, carelessly throwing her praise. Instead of teaching her physics he would be wiping a melted teenage girl from the floor.

"Physics." A soft squeal interrupted Adrien's blundering.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I… well..." He lost his momentum. "Books. We need some books."

_Lame._

"I'll get them." Marinette rushed to the shelves crashing into the table. She put her hands to catch herself on the swivel chair only to have it glide away from her, pulling her off balance. Girl and chair crashed onto the floor.

"Marinette!" Adrien rushed forward leaning down to help. "Are you ok?"

Plagg, watching for just such an opportunity from Adrien's open jacket, flew out heading for the back of the room before anyone noticed.

Adrien held out his arm as support for Marinette. She held onto him, pulling herself up to a crouching position, bringing her face right up close to Adrien's. The two froze as their eyes met, remaining in that position for almost a minute.

"Physics," Adrien breathed so softly Plagg only heard because of his enhanced hearing.

The two pulled away so quickly, Marinette crushed down again. After much apologizing and half sentences, the two were sitting at the desk with open physics books.

"Where do you need help?" Adrien asked.

"Everywhere." Marinette sighed, then perked up. "In physics. I mean, I need help everywhere in physics. I understand nothing. It is all just a bundle of concepts which make no sense at all. I hear Mr. Belrose talk and it's like little worms sitting in my ears, eating up everything before it even gets to my brain. Those little leftover bits that they miss and make it to my brain are disconnected and incomplete, leaving me even more confused than when the lesson has started."

Adrien sat, his eyes following Marinette's flailing arms, with a warm smile on his face. Marinette realized and dropped her arms to her lap and her head lowered.

"I think we should start at the beginning, quickly get through the topics and see what you already understand and what you need help with. Once we know that we will see where to concentrate our efforts. Trust me, you know more than you think. All we need to do is tie those...disconnected, half-eaten bits together and you will be fine ."

Marinette's head snapped up to him. The smile he was giving her should dispel any thoughts she might have that he was making fun of her. With a sharp nod, the two looked down at the books.

While the duo was keeping each other occupied, Plagg searched most of the room, making sure he was always behind Marinette's back. He went through the drawers, the closet, by her bed, under the bed, in the bed, between her shoes, and in the shoe boxes. He even risked a dip into her vanity closet. As much as a part of him enjoyed watching the pair interact so well together, he wanted them to take a break and go away or something. That will allow him to search the rest of the room. He wished he could tell Adrien what he was up to so Adrien would find an excuse to take her downstairs. But he couldn't come up with a good story for searching Marinette's room. Stupid rules.

Sitting quietly on one of the support beams, Plagg watched the teenagers' playful banter below. Marinette often looked at Adrien with so much adoration it made Plagg sick, but mostly she concentrated on the work, taking it seriously as well as having some fun. From the little Plagg heard, she was making very good This was the Ladybug that he knew. How Adrien couldn't see it was beyond him. This was not the Ladybug which hit him a few days ago. Where was Tikki hiding? He must find her. Plagg sat looking down at his charge, frustrated and worried.

Once Adrien got into teaching mode things were moving more smoothly. He was in his element, explaining the subject with a passion and adding some flare to the lesson. When he tutored Nino, he would make up the most outrageous examples to illustrate the details of each section they would study. He found that it helped keep Nino interested.

Since they begun learning Marinette kept her eyes in the book, her nose crumpled and her eyelids half shut. Adrien couldn't quite place why that look was familiar. She would nod and say she understood, but never look up.

They have known each other for years, albeit they were not so close lately. This time was different though. He had a strong urge to get her to smile, to smile at him like she did yesterday. He did not comprehend why that smile made him feel differently, only that he liked it and wanted more. He wanted her to smile, not laugh at him for being ridiculous with his outrageous examples. So, at first, he kept the scenarios rather mild.

Until he got a giggle.

Marinette had her head down with her lips closed in a tight line. The pale pink highlight of her cheeks confirmed that he didn't imagine it. It seemed like a bubble escaped her sealed lips. He just had to get more.

At the next opportunity, Adrien increased the implausibility of the example. The subsequent giggle was louder and less controlled.

_Let's see how she handles this._

He went into an elaborate example, which included astronauts, aliens, and a talking chimp.

"Now that is just plain ridiculous. " Marinette exclaimed giving him a pointed look.

"What? It's a real, honest example." Adrien gave the most innocent smile he could manage.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a slight curve of her lips, hinting how she was nevertheless, somewhat amused. The whole expression was so Ladybug like, Adrien could almost see the domino mask.

He most definitely wanted more of that.

While he was explaining the next section, she looked up several times and, sometimes, keeping eye contact while he was speaking. He was trying very hard not to get distracted by her piercing, blue eyes.

"So, let me see if I understand this concept correctly," Marinette stated, with a small twist in the corner of her mouth. She then proceeded to give an example, using his astronauts and aliens, replacing the chimp with a luminous hamster. Displaying that not only did she understand the subject they were learning, but she was able to also come up with as ludicrous situations as him.

Marinette sat looking at him expectantly, her lips quivering. He stared at her, somewhat stunned. He felt it coming, bubbling up from deep in his belly, climbing up his throat pressing against his lips. He could not hold back as the laughter burst out of him sending him into an uncontrolled fit. Marinette watched him warily, uncertainty written on her face.

"That….was….brilliant!" Adrien managed to get out between bursts of laughs. Marinette's face shone as she smiled, giggled and eventually joined him with full-blown laughter. They tried numerous times to control themselves, only to glance at each other and lose control again. There were tears coming down his eyes before he managed to get a hold of himself.

"Ok, ok. I think I can do this." Adrien took a few large breaths. "I believe you understand this topic perfectly."

"I believe I do," Marinette looked contemplative, "but I doubt they will ask about aliens in the test."

Adrien lost the control he had. Marinette calmly watched him, amused, while he was slowly regaining control of his laughter.

They eventually continued the lesson, challenging each other to more extreme examples leaving them both in stitches. Despite the numerous laughing fits and scenarios which were getting longer and more elaborative, they made good progress. This was due to how Marinette would catch on to each topic in a flash. It required Adrien explaining the information once, in his own words, often with some interesting example, and Marinette would understand.

"Nino was right," Marinette brought up out of nowhere. "You should teach us. I understand this so much better the way you explain it. Much better than the book or Mr. Belrose. Have you ever considered teaching?"

The question caught Adrien completely off guard. Tutoring was fun from the little experience he has had. Teaching for real. That is something he never dared even to consider.

"Not seriously. I enjoyed tutoring Nino and I'm having lots of fun teaching you. I don't see myself doing this for real. My father has already mapped out my career. I'm modeling now and for the foreseeable future. I'm going to do a business degree after school and at some point get involved in the business side of things."

"You enjoy the business side of the fashion industry?" Marinette asked.

"I haven't been involved enough to experience it. For now, I know nothing besides how to get my picture taken."

"He does not involve you at all?" Marinette's brows rose in surprise. "How does he expect you to be part of the business if he does not expose you to it?"

"I assume I'm not old enough for it yet."

"That's nonsense. My parents have been showing me the ropes down at the bakery since before I could walk. Where other kids did figure paintings, I have been icing cakes. As I got older I would help with the baking and more advanced decorating. The last few years I have also been doing stock-taking and following with my mother when she does the accounts. I cannot run the place by myself but I understand the different parts of the business. I will take on even more tasks when they open the new branch."

Adrien watched as Marinette listed her activities at the bakery, his jaw-dropping leaving him with a gaping mouth. They have known each other for years and there is so much about her he did not know.

"Oh, wow! That is very clever of them and impressive of you. I didn't know they were opening a new branch. When is it opening?"

"I'm not sure. They haven't yet finalized the location, then they will need to renovate and set it all up. Even if everything goes smoothly it would take at least another month or two."

"They so deserve it." Adrien was being honest, "This is the best bakery in the city. It is only natural they expand."

Adrien was sure this was the longest conversation they have ever had. He was astonished how versatile she was. Her designs were amazing, she knew to do all those things at the bakery, she was grasping everything he taught her at once, and she had the most exquisite bluebell eyes, he couldn't stop looking into.

"I am so happy for you," he said, out of breath, although he could not fathom why.

"Thank you." Marinette gulped looking down, her cheeks going pink as before. "We were talking about you," she said to the desk, "about you becoming a teacher."

What did he say that she stopped looking at him?

"I'm not becoming a teacher. My father will disown me. He might not have shown me anything about running his business, which, now you mention it, makes no sense. He always talks about how I need to be more organized, more punctual, more invested, and a whole other bunch of more's. He says it is because he does not want an incompetent son to inherit the business."

"Don't you have a choice?" She said, looking up at him to his delight. "You should do what you enjoy doing. Maybe you should continue modeling. I am sure you will be gorgeous no matter how old you get." Marinette's hands flew to cover her mouth. "I...I…" She returned to examining the floor.

"You are assuming that I enjoy modeling." Adrien continued as normal, ignoring her sudden stuttering.

"What?" He felt the wind against his face as her head shot back up. "You don't enjoy modeling? But… But… You have been doing it forever. And you look so good… I mean you are so good at it."

"Good at it? I don't know. I simply stand there and look pretty. I don't do anything special. I have no talents. So people like the way I look. What is so great about that? All I do is suffer through a strict diet and exercise routine so my father has a pretty face to put on his magazines. I achieve nothing that way. It does not help anyone, except my father."

Slightly embarrassed by his own outburst, it was Adrien's turn to study the floor. He was surprised that he laid all that out in the open. His feelings about his modeling career contradict his perceived persona. He keeps a tight lid on his opinion so it will not ruin his image. His father would kill him if he ruined his image.

Sitting here, with Marinette, it felt so natural to share with her what he really felt. He did not want to hide behind his fake image when he was with her. It was almost like he had his black mask on. Only he didn't. That was amazing in itself.

"I did not realize you thought that way." He looked up to see Marinette studying at him with red-tinged cheeks and glossy eyes. "Although, now that I think about it, I'm not surprised. Obviously, you would want to do something which helps people."

Obviously? How is it so obvious to her when it isn't to anyone else? He has attempted to do some charity work, selling it to his father as a way to improve his image. His father was against it, stating it was not safe for Adrien in the poorer areas. Eventually, he agreed to let him visit an orphanage. Besides his bodyguard and Natalie, he sent a cameraman. It felt more of impromptu photoshoot than charity work.

"I think this just proves you should consider a teaching degree." She interrupted his wondering. "You enjoy it. Your students will enjoy your teaching. I know I did. You are good at it, and it is very rewarding. You will help kids enjoy learning and get their education."

"Are you serious? You really think so." He looked into her eyes, searching and finding no mockery. He couldn't believe she was talking about him, Adrien him. Chat Noir helped people. As Chat he was able to do good. As Adrien he was useless.

"Adrien. I enjoyed this lesson more than any physics lesson I've ever had. Not only was it fun, I but I have also learned more today than months of physics classes. You are a very good teacher. Even if you can be a bit of a doofus with your examples." She gave a small chuckle.

"Well, even so." It sounded so great when she said it, but he wouldn't get his hopes up. He must face reality. "My father would never allow it. It does not fit well with his plans."

"Those are his plans. Don't make his plans yours. You have your own life. As much as I love my parents and the bakery, I plan to do a degree in design. I want to be a designer. I will help my parents as much as I can, but my future is not in the bakery. My parents know that and are behind me all the way."

"I want your parents." Adrien joked, although, inside, he knew it was true. He wished he had parents like Marinette's.

"The way they were gushing over you earlier today, I'm sure they would be willing to adopt you. I will download the forms for them to sign and you can move in the Monday after next."

Adrien snorted. He has heard Marinette's witty comments before, but never when he was part of the conversation. She was funny, smart, talented, witty and quite pretty, beautiful really. She could give Ladybug a run for her money. The two of them together would be a sight to behold. He was getting dizzy just imagining it.

His phone buzzed. He regretfully looked away from her eyes and checked his phone.

"Shoot!" Adrien jumped out of the seat. "My driver is already downstairs. I was supposed to wait for him outside as we need to rush to a photoshoot. I got distracted talking to you and lost track of the time. It was fun learning with you and I enjoyed talking to you. We should do this again. I'm sorry, but I have to rush before I get in trouble. Remember the father we spoke about and his plans for me? I'm not ready to go against him. I would rather make it there on time." He was already standing by the trapdoor, one arm pulling it open. "I will seriously think on what you said."

Marinette was still sitting, watching him leave in shock. He understood why. A minute ago they were sitting there, having a deep and personal conversation, and now it looked like he was running away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled at her.

With that, he went down through the trapdoor, the few flights of stairs, gave a quick goodbye to her parents without stopping, got out the door and into the waiting car. They were off.

Yes, it felt like he was running away. To some extent he was, it was too much. This afternoon Marinette learned a fairly good amount of physics. Adrien learned a fairly good amount about Marinette.

One thing stood out; she was even more amazing than he ever gave her credit for.

* * *

There were no customers in the bakery when Alya walked in. Sabine was busy at the till, counting out the cash left from the day's transactions. Tom was pulling pastries off the shelves into boxes humming some tune Alya did not recognize. It was almost closing time.

"Hi Tom, hi Sabine," Alya greeted Marinette's parents. She loved them. They were the coolest parents she ever met. She has many fond memories of staying over for meals and sleepovers at the Dupain-Cheng household. "I'm assuming Marinette's home. Is Adrien still here?"

"You just missed him," Sabine updated her. "He left around twenty minutes ago."

"Flew past like the wind late to some photoshoot," added Tom. "He was very polite about it. Apologized for rushing out and thanked us for our hospitality. Like we did anything. Marinette forbade us from going upstairs. She also forbade us from getting any wild ideas and, I quote, 'no hopes up getting'." Tom wiggled his finger in Alya's face, lowered his eyelids and tucked in his lips. It was a pretty good impersonation of Marinette's 'stern' look.

"As long as she set the record straight," Alya said with a laugh. "I'll go upstairs and see how she survived her tutoring adventure."

"Go right up," Sabine mentioned with her arm. "We have heard nothing since the cute boy left."

"Thank you," Alya called out as she strolled into their home, seeking Marinette. She crossed the main bedroom, up to the vacant kitchen and living room where she has spent many hours of her life hanging out with Marinette. Wanting to surprise Marinette, she tiptoed up the steep stairs to Marinette's room and nudged open the trap door which served as the door to the attic bedroom.

Alya looked over the rim and was startled to find Marinette sitting in her chair by the computer, her eyes directed on her. She stumbled from shock and had to catch herself from tumbling back down the stairs. She gave a sheepish smile, ready to apologize for trying to sneak in when she realized something was wrong. Marinette's facial expression has not altered. She was still staring at her, but she never reacted to her in the slightest.

Alya climbed the rest of the way into the room closing the door behind her. Even though she was now standing in the room, Marinette was still looking at the trap door. Alya walked over to stand by the desk and study Marinette. She waved her hands in front of her eyes and poked at her cheeks. Getting no reaction, she sat in the other chair, elbow on the desk, resting her head in her palm.

"So," she said after a minute. "It went that well?"

"I distracted him," Marinette whispered.

"Seems you are the one who's distracted. Care to explain?"

"He was distracted talking to me and lost track of the time. I made him late to a photoshoot because I distracted him. His very important, incredibly amazing, life as a model was pushed aside because he was talking to me."

"I see."

"Alya?"

"Yes?"

"Am I dead?"

"I don't believe you are. Why?"

"Because this must be heaven."

"Oh, No. Not at all. Just wait until he kisses you. Then your soul will jump out of you and head straight to heaven."

All this time Marinette continued to stare at the trap door, her expression not changing, only her lips moving. Even now, nothing changed, except that her face was now bright red.

"Are you planning on staring at the door forever?"

"I can still see the smile he gave me as he was leaving. I do not want to forget it."

"Were you like this?" Alya cried. "Staring at him the whole time he was here?"

"No. I couldn't even look at him, except when I couldn't look away. I concentrated in the book so I would not get distracted from learning. Then he started talking about aliens and chimps so I brought up a hamster and a hippo. I'm sure there was squirrel mentioned, but I don't remember who brought it. Then his father ruined his career as a teacher so he had to remain a model and a businessman although he knows nothing about business. I will miss not seeing his beautiful photos and I won't have what to put on my wall, but I know he will be happy helping kids with their education."

Alya was fascinated that even though Marinette's arms were everywhere while she talked and even her facial expressions were taking part in her very detailed if nonsensical speech, she still kept her eyes glued to the door.

"I have an idea," Alya put her hand on Marinette shoulder. "From the tiny bits I followed I understand that you actually managed to have a conversion with Adrien. I that is nothing short of a miracle. How about you face me instead of the door so we can talk about our costumes for Alix's party? Then we can plan how we can get Adrien to give you many more smiles, in person. They are even better than the memory etched into the back of your skull."

Marinette pouted, eyes still on the trap door.

"You promise?"

"I do." Alya tried hard not to giggle. "I bought the costumes for the party, but you have to work your magic over them. I know your size so I got the closest thing they had. You still need to adjust them to make them fit perfectly."

"Okay," Marinette responded though she has not looked away from the door yet.

"Remember," Alya prompted. "You promised me you will wear what I got without complaining."

"I said I would wear it, I never said I won't complain about it."

"Fine," Alya sighed. "I will take what I can, it will be so worth it. You will look stunning. Adrien will not know what hit him."

She pulled out the costume from her bag and held it up.

"The door is not going anywhere. Look over here and see what I got you."

Marinette dragged her eyes away from the door to examine what Alya held.

* * *

Tom and Sabine completed locking up the bakery. It has been a good day. They were both looking forward to opening a new branch even though that gave them a fair amount of anxiety. They will be investing a hefty sum of money in setting up the place, having to take a bank loan to cover the costs. It was a risky albeit confident move. Some of their products were already being sold in a few convenience stores on the other side of town. Opening a branch will increase the sales and allow them to sell fresh pastries for a more satisfied customer. All that with a higher profit margin. It made sense.

There were still many things to plan. Marinette has been a great help. They would raise possible issues and she always had great ideas, many of which they were planning on implementing. They were very proud of their daughter.

The bakers walked through the door into their house heading up to the kitchen to start with supper. They were only a few steps up towards the first floor when the house vibrated from the thunderous voice.

"Alya! No way in hell!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Maribug salad
> 
> You can stop reading now. I'm just going to rumble on why I'm late in posting this chapter.  
> In fact, I'm going to post every two or three weeks from now on.  
> I tried to keep up with a chapter a week but it is too difficult.  
> I have also been spending much more time editing the chapter, I hope it made a difference.
> 
> As I write the story I find I need to add more content so it doesn't feel like a movie montage.  
> The original story structure had Adrien coming to Marionette’s house already in chapter 4.  
> I still hope the story will be done by chapter 15/16.  
> But as the story progresses there are more things I have to cover that I didn't plan on in the beginning (like the whole “where is Tikki” thread, which will continue in the next chapter. )
> 
> In conclusion, expect a slower chapter schedule. I have full intention in seeing this story till the end.
> 
> P.S. I am going to the US on a business trip for the next 3 weeks. I don’t know how that will affect the schedule.


	7. Maribug Salad

 “Plagg. What am I going to do?”

 “Here we go again. You better have restocked the Camembert supply if you want any help from me.”

 “I told the chef this morning. It should keep you supplied for a few days.”

 There were so many thoughts bouncing in Adrien’s head he felt for bumps appearing on his face. They arrived back from the photoshoot a short time ago, came straight up to the room and crumpled on the bed. They were both lying supine, arms stretched out to the side, Plagg disappearing into the feather pillow with an audible sigh.

 “What you are sighing about, all you did today was sleep in my pocket. Do you want to go out running to let off some pent-up energy?”

 “What?” Plagg cried, aghast. “Go out in the cold when I have these soft, warm feathers, hugging me. I’m not a masochist. You go running around and leave me right here.”

 Thousands year old kwami, with the power to level cities, and all he wants to do was to lie on a feather pillow. Why did he have to get such a lazy kwami? He was certain that Ladybug’s kwami was a little bundle of energy, always on the move, doing, helping, and eating anything but stinky cheese.

 “I can’t go without you, Plagg. I would climb out the window and plummet down to the ground. That will end up with me in the hospital and bars installed on the windows. Quite a sad end to my superheroing days.”

 “Sounds like a good plan,” Plagg chuckled, “then we can just stay home and eat.”

“Do you think of anything else besides food?”

 “Sleep.”

 “I walked into that one,” Adrien facepalmed. “You realize you’re avoiding my question?”

 Plagg was trying hard to appear nonplussed. But Adrien knew his friend and something was bothering him. Experience also taught him that Plagg will not tell him anything unless he wanted to, so there was no point in trying.

 “What question?” Plagg claimed innocence.

 “What am I going to do.”

 “You should go to sleep.”

 “Plagg! You know what I mean.”

 “Be more specific. If it isn’t about food or sleep, then I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 “About Ladybug. About Marinette. I am so confused I don’t know what I’m thinking anymore. Take Ladybug, I don’t understand what is going on with her. Then Marinette, I realize I like her more than I realized. Which makes me think of Ladybug again, and that just confuses me even more.”

 The two lay in silence, studying the ceiling. Adrien was certain he could draw the pattern of his ceiling from memory. He remembered every tile, every chip and blemish. The product of long hours spent home alone, lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

 The dark ceiling reminded him of space. That made him ponder aliens and hamsters. Aliens and hamsters gave him a warm fuzzy feeling he did not quite understand.

 “You saying that Marinette makes you think of Ladybug?” Plagg ventured. “Why?”

 “I don’t know.” Adrien contemplated for a minute. “Maybe because I like her but I love Ladybug. I feel guilty that I have feelings for someone else besides Ladybug. It is like I am cheating on her. But I’m not really cheating since we are not together. Although I enjoy kissing her even though I realize she has no feeling behind it. Then I wonder what it would be like to kiss Marinette and wonder if she could grow to have feelings for me. She is almost as much of a mystery as Ladybug.”

 They were silent while they studied the ceiling.

 “Plagg,” Adrien said after a while, “Do I have a type?”

 “You definitely do.” Plagg snorted. “More than you can imagine.”

 “What do you mean?” Adrien turned to the side, facing Plagg.

 “I’ve been thinking.”

 “That's a first.”

 “Hilarious. What do you think of Ladybug? Has she’s changed?”

 “Of course she has changed,” Adrien exclaimed. “What do you think I’ve been complaining about all this time?”

 “Yes, yes. But how much has she changed?”

 “What do you mean?”

 “Is it possible she is not the same Ladybug as before?”

 “What!” Adrien sprang to a sitting position. The bounce of the bed toppled Plagg off the pillow, face first into the mattress.

 “Hey, I was comfortable,” Plagg muttered, floating up to eye level. “I have found out some disturbing information. About Ladybug.”

 “What information? How did you find it?” Adrien was getting agitated.

 “I have my ways, never mind how. My point is that Tikki is no longer with Ladybug’s civilian self. Which make me believe she is no longer Ladybug. That means we have a new Ladybug.”

 “Wait, wait. I’m not following. Tikki. That's Ladybug’s kwami, right?”

 “Correct.”

 “So if Tikki is no longer with Ladybug, or rather she is no longer with whoever is behind Ladybug’s mask, then Tikki is with someone else and that someone else is now Ladybug. Does that mean that Ladybug isn’t Ladybug? Then who is Ladybug? This is very confusing.”

 “And yet, you were still chosen for the ring.”

 Adrien stopped and faced Plagg, his eyebrows scrunched together.

 “You are mocking me, aren’t you?”

 “I would never do that to my chosen.”

 Adrien picked up the pillow and swatted Plagg out of the bed. Plagg was flung a few feet, hovered for a second, then flew back onto the bed. The two silently stared at each other.

 “Hey! Wait!” Adrien perked up. “You know who is behind the mask? You know who Ladybug is?”

 “Took you much longer than I expected.” Plagg sounded resigned.

 “You know! I can’t believe it. All this time you knew who she was, and you never told me? Why? Why let me suffer like this when you had the solution right there in your paw?”  Adrien jumped off the bed and paced.

 “I’m sorry Adrien,” Plagg sounded sincere. It must be an act.

 “You’re sorry? That is all you have to say for yourself?” Adrien was now angry. He was overreacting, and he knew it. On top of all the troubles, all the stress and difficult situations, now to find that Plagg had the answer to the question he has been asking for so long. He had reason to overreact.

 “Firstly,” Plagg flew up in front of Adrien’s face and pointed his paw at him. “Ladybug’s secret identity is not my secret to give away. If she did not want to tell you, then it is not for me to do so.”

 Adrien tried to hold on to his anger, but Plagg was making sense. He had plenty of opportunities to peek when Ladybug would de-transform when she ran out of time. Instead, he always respected her wishes and stayed away. How could he ask Plagg to betray her trust that way?

 “Secondly,” Plagg continued, “I can’t tell you even when I want. At the moment, with all the issues we are having, I want you to know so you can help me figure out what is going on. But I can’t. The magic of the Miraculous stops me from revealing anything about the other Miraculous holders. I cannot even hint at it or tell you anything which will help you find out.”

 “You can't? Wow, that is quite some magic. Does that mean Tikki can't tell Ladybug who I am?”

 “Perhaps that is a good thing, considering she is a different Ladybug but had been pretending to be the same one.”

 “I'm not sure Plagg. She looks the same and acts, well, almost the same.”

 “The way she looks isn't proof. I could dramatically change your appearance if I wanted to. It takes a lot more energy so why bother? I would not say that she acts almost the same. There has been a real big shift in her priorities.”

 “Why would Tikki do that? Why would they want me to think she is the same Ladybug?”

 Plagg did not answer. He flew back to the pillow and sunk back into it.

 Adrien paced across his room once more. He couldn’t accept it. She was the same Ladybug that he loves. She might be more forceful and controlling, and her selfless commitment to helping everyone has been kind of lacking. She must be under a lot of stress and depressed because she had so much hope for her campaign.

 Unlike Ladybug, Adrien did not see it made much of a difference. He enjoyed being able to kiss Ladybug for the last six months that he didn't ready care if it was making a difference. Lately, she has grown much colder towards him that even her kisses were no longer a distraction from the truth. Ladybug has changed, a lot.

 But to say she was not the same person? That was too much. He needed advice and Plagg was no help.

 “We need to go see Master Fu. He will have answers.”

 “Now that is a good idea,” Plagg emerged from his pillow.

 “We will go tomorrow straight after school.”

 “Oh no. Do I have to go to school?”

 

* * *

 

Friday brought with it a clear blue sky with the odd white cloud lazily floating above the city. The pleasant day infiltrated the school causing the students to anticipate the ending of the week. Wanting to leave the confines of the building and enjoy the freedom of the outdoors.

The decision to meet Master Fu allowed Adrien to clear his mind from his problems, deferring them for later. As a result, he had the most productive school day of the entire week. He caught up most of what he missed the last few days and not a single teacher complained about his attention span.

He was once again enjoying lunchtime break at the school with Nino and Cheriss. The two were discussing the latest song by XY. Adrien was looking around the room, stopping when his eyes fell on Marinette. She was sitting with Alya drawing on her tablet. He wondered what cool design she was working on today.

He should get her to design something for him. Knowing her, she will do it for free so he should commission her so then he could pay her. Then his father will see her talent and take her as an apprentice. He might even pay for her education. That will be great for her parents who will need to spend a fortune on their new branch. Marinette lifted her tablet to eye level and turned bright red. He wondered what that was about when Cheriss turned around and asked him a question.

“S-sorry,” Adrien stuttered. “I missed that.”

“I was asking your opinion about the song?”

“XY's song?” Cheriss has never asked his opinion before. It confused him. “I don't listen to XY. I much prefer Jagged Stone’s albums.”

“Jagged Stone hasn't put out an album in almost two years,” Cheriss turned around, giving her back to Nino. “He is old news.”

“They say that every time and then he comes back and takes out all the competition.”

“That is true dude,” Nino joined in.

“Until he makes a comeback, XY is topping the charts once again.” Cheriss insisted.

“I doubt for very long. Jagged doesn't like XY. He would want to bring him down.” Adrien was getting into the discussion. “We should ask Marinette if a new album is on the way. She might know as she designed the cover for the last two.”

“If we are already speaking about Marinette, what costume are you wearing tonight?” Nino took a sharp turn in the conversation.

“You know I'm not going. And what has that got to do with Marinette?”

“Simply that I know she is going to be there, in costume.”

“She is?” That surprised Adrien. “She goes to fewer parties than I do.” He did not enjoy the parties which had more than his close friends. Out of school the girls suddenly remembered he was a model and gave him too much unwanted attention. He went because of Nino. Marinette has not gone in months. He missed the days when they would go as a group, Nino, Alya, Marinette and his himself. For some reason it kept all the other girls away. Except for Chloe, of course. But nothing would keep Chloe away.

Thinking of Chloe made him realize that she had been away, sort of. She had been at school but was much more subdued than usual. Could that be an effect of their last conversation?

“Adrien! Are you even listening?”

“Sorry! What?” He was lost in thought and missed what Nino was saying.

“Man! I mention Marinette and you disappear. You have it bad.”

“What? No. I was thinking about Chloe.”

“Dude! I mention Marinette and you think about Chloe? Now I am really worried.”

“Have you noticed Chloe has been quite the last few days?” Adrien ignored Nino’s comment. “None of her regular bad behavior. Maybe she is turning a new leaf.”

“I doubt it, she is storing it up for a special target,” Nino took off his glasses and wiped them. “Anyway, stop changing topics. You coming to the party today. That wasn’t a question. I am telling you, you are coming.”

“But I don’t have a costume,” Adrien attempted another avenue of resistance, out of habit. He wanted to go to the party to see Marinette in costume. She must have designed something herself and it will look amazing. His eyes wandered back to where she was sitting, disappointed when she was no longer there.

“Seriously? You going to try that? Go buy something on the way home.”

“You can dress up as Chat Noir,” Cheriss suggested. “You will look good in black leather.”

“Cheriss! You cheating on me with my best friend?”

“Don’t worry,” Cheriss leaned in and placed a kiss on Nino’s forehead. “I belong to you. But you must admit, Adrien will look good in leather.”

“Cheriss, my love. You boost my ego when wanting me more than him,” Nino wrapped his arms around his girl, “because Adrien will look good wearing a sack and covered in ashes.”

The fire alarm went off. Instead of the usual ring, it rang with three short bursts, followed by a break and followed by three short burst. The fire alarm in the school was adopted to function as an akuma alarm. All schools, and many office buildings soon adopted this practice. It was Ladybug who suggested using the fire alarm when an akuma attacks, that way everyone will know to evacuate the building. For some unknown reason, his school has had more akumas than any other school in the city. Adrien assumed his bad luck was spreading to his school.

Adrien considered the chaos which follows the akuma alarm a blessing. It made slipping away and transforming much simpler. That was what he did, losing Nino and Cheriss, finding an empty classroom, transforming to Chat Noir and escaping through the window. Moments later the escaping students welcomed their black-clad hero entering through the front doors.

A few eager witnesses directed him to the second floor. Chat ran up the stairs, dodging the last few students to escape the upper floor. Rounding the corner, he almost bumped into Marinette, who was pacing across the corridor, talking to herself.

“Marinette?” She stopped pacing. “What are you doing here? You need to get away.”

“There are people stuck in the lab and cannot get out. I wanted to help them, I really did.” she sounded like she was about to cry.

Everyone else was running away except for Marinette? She wanted to help.

“You are very brave, Marinette. Let me do this for you. I will help them.”

“I am not brave,” her eyes were shining with her unshed tears. “If I was brave, I would have distracted the akuma with the firehose like I planned so they could all get away while he wasn’t looking. I couldn’t do it. I was too scared. Why am I so scared? I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

Adrien had no reply. He has seen Marinette do numerous brave actions over the years. This was an akuma, she had every right to be scared. But until now, Adrien would have never put Marinette and scared in the same sentence.

“It is ok, Marinette. You have already done more than anyone else in this entire school. Everyone else ran out of here the moment they could while you stayed behind to help and protect others. That is noble of you. Now let the superheroes deal with it, we have superpowers which come in handy. Your superpower is your heart. As wonderful as that is, it does not help in a fight. Please go downstairs with the others so I can fight the akuma knowing you are safe.”

Marinette gave a slow nod, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and headed down the corridor towards the stairs.

“Chat,” she said without turning around. “Thank you and be careful. This guy can cover things in some sort of resin which freezes them in place. If it hits you, make sure to activate your cataclysm before it covers you, that way you can destroy it and get away.”

“Emm, yes. Good idea. Thank you for your advice,” Chat mumbled in amazement, watching Marinette’s retreating back. If it wasn’t for Ladybug, he would want Marinette as his partner.

Chat crept along the corridor near the lab then peered through the open door. The room was silent. Where were the trapped students? All Chat found were big blotches of resin all over the room, some as large as himself. A quick study of the resin brought the frightening realization that the students were still here,  stuck inside the resin.

A scraping noise brought his attention to the back of the room.  One quick jump took him over the first few rows, landing on a table in the back row. There were four students hiding behind the tables.

“Careful,” one of them whispered. “He is still here.”

“Where? There is no one…” Chat turned as something hit him on the shoulder. His left arm fell limp at his side as the resin rapidly spread to his neck, chest, and back, rising up his chin, mouth, and nose. The last thing he saw before the resin covered his eyes was a man, orange from head to toe, stepping out the large resin pile in the front row. The world went black and silent as the resin reached his ears.

Chat panicked, struggling against the resin to no avail, with his right shoulder and most of his legs covered. Ladybug would be very disappointed in him. Only a minute into the fight and he was already in trouble. He hoped she will arrive soon and save him before he lost his Miraculous. That would be disastrous, and very embarrassing. He truly was the useless part of the team, holding Ladybug back. Chat felt the resin cover his feet and his right hand. His entire body was encased in the resin.

He felt a tingling sensation pass over his body as a weight was lifted off him. The resin over his eyes turned black and crumbled away, dark dust falling to the floor. That was cataclysm. The moment the resin reached his right hand the cataclysm charged destroyed it. Chat could not remember activating his superpower. Replaying the last minute in his mind he realized that the moment the resin hit his shoulder he activated his power.

The room was once again empty. Chat kept a close eye on all man-sized resin blobs in the room as he made his way out the door. Looking for the akuma would take time. He needed to de-transform so Plagg could recharge. He entered a nearby class, checked it was empty from people and resin blobs, closed the door and de-transformed. Plagg flew out and grabbed the cheese Adrien handed him.

“That was close,” mumbled Plagg with his mouth full. “Those were excellent instincts to activate cataclysm right there and then.”

“That was no instinct. That was my body using Marinette’s advice without me thinking about it. I owe her big time for saving me, and she wasn’t even there.”

Plagg’s ears perked up and he dove into Adrien’s jacket as the door burst open, Ladybug diving into the room with a twirling yo-yo.

“Adrien!” she cried in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Hiding,” Adrien said, truthfully.

“You shouldn’t be here, it is dangerous. Come with me, I need to get you to safety.”

“Wait,” Adrien did not move, “there are other students in the lab. You need to protect them, I will be fine hiding here.”

“No!” The force of her cry surprised Adrien. “They will be fine.”

“What if the akuma gets them?”

“It does not matter.” Ladybug continues in a more neutral voice. “So he gets them, what is the difference? Once I catch the akuma I will fix them all. Now come with me, I have to take you to safety.”

“Why me? Leave me with the others and go catch the akuma.”

“Because you are…” Ladybug started, then fumbled. For a brief moment her eyes opened wider and her mouth gaped. She then shut her lips into a tight line and scrunched her eyes. Adrien had the distinct impression that she made an important decision.

“You stay here,” Ladybug commanded, “and do not leave until the coast is clear.”

Without another word, she left the room.

“That was strange,” Adrien remarked as Plagg flew out. “Do you think she knows I’m Chat Noir?”

“I doubt it,” Plagg said. “She would not have wanted to take you to safety if she knew that.”

“Why would she not protect the other students? She’s never had such a disregard to the safety of the innocent. And what makes me so special? Why would Ladybug want to protect me and not the other students?”

“I don’t understand. If she is not the same person behind the mask then why would she still want to protect you specifically? On the other hand, she would have never left you here unprotected. This is very confusing.”

“Plagg,” Adrien was puzzled. “Are you talking to me? I don’t understand what you are saying.”

“Sorry, I am just as confused as you are.”

“Hurry up and eat the cheese. We need to go help Ladybug.”

“No need. I just felt Ladybug use her magic. Everything is already back to normal.”

“Wow. That was quick.” Adrien said with awe.

“I guess things are much quicker when you don’t waste time saving people,” Plagg said.

Adrien gave Plagg a hard look, the awe on his face melting into a frown.

 

* * *

 

The loud music was pounding in Adrien’s ears. He loved music like all of his friends and would sometimes sit in his room pumping Jagged Stone so loud the floor would vibrate. As sound proof as his father office was, there would still be occasions when he sent Natalie to get Adrien to lower the volume. Adrien believed it was his father’s own fault for buying him a professional sound system with a powerful subwoofer. Alix’s sound system was pretty good too allowing the neighbors to enjoy the party without having to leave their house.

Not that the music was bad, and neither was the company. Nino and Cheriss were sharing the couch with Adrien, involving him in some of their conversations, although Adrien did not have much to add. His mind was not at the party.

The visit to Master Foo did not give Adrien much reassurance. Master Foo heard Plagg’s theory that the user of the Ladybug Miraculous has changed. The news of Tikki’s disappearance surprised and worried him although he was skeptical that Plagg had come to the correct conclusion. The entire conversation was laced with an undertone of conspiracy. Adrien suspected they were hiding something from him, about Ladybug’s identity. Something important that they did not want him to know. Occasionally, the conversation between the two switched to a different language for a few minutes. He was not sure if they were more comfortable in that language or they did not want him to understand. He did not confront them on this topic.

 Master Foo showed interest in discussing Ladybug’s views on the akuma attacks, and her desire to draw out Hawkmoth by not stopping the akuma. The news that she sent Chat Noir flying into the wall gave him pause but was not discussed further.

 The conclusion of the visit, which was for Master Foo to investigate the matter further, left

Adrien dissatisfied. There were no breakthroughs. No answers to his burning question and no solutions to his ever growing problems. I have forgotten the calm him experienced during school earlier in the day, replaced by tension and worry which left cramps in his shoulders.

 Adrien considered skipping the party altogether but felt obligated to Nino. He has disappointed his best friend so many times lately he could not abandon him again. In an obvious attempt to overcompensate, he took his friends to a costume shop, insisting on renting them both a costume for the party. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the outing with his friends, joining in their banter when trying on the different outfits. They made fun of each other and of themselves, of how ridiculous they looked in the different outfits. The jokes and laughs helped him forget his problems for a while.

 Eventually, they settled on 19th-century aristocracy. Cheriss wore a silver gown with a tight fitting top embroidered in gold along the chest and down the arms. The lace at the arms long enough to cover her fingers. Below the waist, the skirt was embroidered with pink flowers, green leaves, and gold thread tying the patterns together. The skirt was fit around a crinoline giving its distinctive bell shape. Cheriss was having a hard time maneuvering in the room and through doors. It made for an entertaining sight watching her sit down on the couch without smacking her face with her own dress.

 Nino and Adrien wore matching suits consisting of breeches, waistcoat, and coat. Nino’s in silver to match Cheriss and Adrien was green. The waistcoat was elaborately embroidered in gold, with cloth covered buttons. The coat had gold embroidery all down the arms ending in a wide gold and blue sleeves. This all made a glamorous sight if extremely uncomfortable.

 An hour into the party, Adrien regretted the decision to come. He could not bring himself to enjoy the party. Sitting quietly on the couch nursing a drink, he was not very good company for Nino either. A few girls attempted to talk to him. His foul mood was so obvious that even the few hopeful quickly moved away. He should have stayed at home, it would have been better for everyone.

 Besides that, his other reason for coming to the party never showed up. By this time even the fashionably late were already there. There was no sign of Marinette. Neither she nor Alya had shown up for the party. Nino must have been wrong about her coming.

Nino was telling him how he really liked the currently playing song and was going to be using it himself when he froze in mid-sentence. His lower jaw went slack and his eyes opened so wide the eyeballs were about to roll out of them. Adrien turned and saw a very feminine Chat Noir standing in the doorway. The tight black leather hugging the woman's body accenting her shapely legs, hips, and chest. A belt was wound around her waist continuing behind her as her tail. Instead of just falling directly down between her legs, it was held upright arching over a few centimeters behind her, only then dropping to swoosh lazily behind her. If he did not know better, he would have thought Plagg has chosen a new female chosen.

Her face was covered by a black domino mask and two black ears stuck out of her curly brown hair. Even though she was wearing contact lens to complete the look, Adrien easily identified Alya behind the mask. Adrien now understood the look on Nino’s face. He was going to be in serious trouble with Cheriss tonight. Alya looked amazing and Nino would not be able to keep his eyes off her.

After scanning the room Alya stopped and smiled behind Adrien where Nino must be gawking at her. Her eyes shifted to Adrien and irritation displaced the smile. She turned around and walked out the door. Adrien wondered what he did to irritate her when she returned pulling behind her none other than Ladybug herself.

That was Ladybug, there was no denying it. Those were her legs, her arms, her waist, and chest. All covered with a tight-fitting red spandex with black dots. Her blue black hair pulled back into twin tails and the domino mask covering her beautify face. The only difference was in her bluebell eyes peering through her mask. Instead of the usual confidence and determination, there was fear and trepidation.

Why would Ladybug be scared? Why would she be scared of a party? Why would she even be here at Alix’s party? With Alya. Alya would bring Ladybug to a party? Alya would drag Ladybug to a party?  Ladybug is Alya’s friend?

Adrien focused beyond the mask. Looked at the person wearing the mask. He has done so many times before, trying to figure out who was behind the mask. He never could. He could never penetrate the mystery of the mask.

Now he could. He could see her. He could see Marinette.

Marinette was Ladybug!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter : Ladynette


	8. Ladynette

Marinette was Ladybug!

How did he never see it before? It seems so obvious now. The beautiful, kind, caring, intelligent and brave Marinette was Ladybug, just without a mask. Put on the mask and she was still the same beautiful, kind, caring, intelligent and brave person - with superpowers. Adrien struggled to grasp at this new realization. The women of his dreams were the same woman. 

Adrien's cheeks were hurting from the huge grin he could not control. Both Adrien and Nino stood as Alya approached them, pulling Ladybug behind her. Ladybug had her eyes to the ground.

“Un-be-li-va-ble!” Nino was first to react. “That is the most awesome Chat Noir costume I have ever seen. And I have seen quite a few, there are two in this party alone. Yours is on a different level. Are you sure you are not the real Chat Noir?”

“You are witnessing the workings of Marinette’s magical hands. She adjusted both our costumes to perfection. She even invented this really cool belt with some springs and metal so it looks like I have a real controllable tail,” Alya chuckled. “As good as this looks, I am as much Chat Noir as Marinette is Ladybug.” She shifted to Adrien and added. “She is a stunning Ladybug, don’t you think?” 

Adrien's mouth opened a few times but no sound came out, gaining him a smirk from Alya.

“She sure looks like the real thing,” Nino interjected. “You got it down to the finest details. Even your hair looks the same. I’m just waiting for you to pull out that yo-yo and swing from the chandelier.”

Marinette’s “Thank you” was barely audible.

“Come on Marinette,” Alya pulled at her arm. “You are absolutely stunning. Don’t ruin the look. Show some confidence. Play the part.”

Adrien looked back and forth between Alya and Ladybug. Was he wrong? Was he fooled by an extraordinary custome? 

“You look amazing.” Adrien broke his sound barrier, “When you walked in here, all I saw was Ladybug coming with Alya to a party. I was wondering to myself, ‘why would Alya bring Ladybug to Alix’s party? How does Alya even know Ladybug?’” Taking a chance he added, “I think you are Ladybug.”

Ladybug looked at him with a smile that threatened to melt him on the spot.

“I will take that as a compliment, as I know you all love Ladybug. I am only wearing this costume because Alya forced me, otherwise I would rather not be associated with Ladybug.”

Adrien felt the arrow piercing his heart. The sharp edge of the arrowhead slicing through the soft tissue gliding through the upper and lower chambers, cutting its way out through his back. He would have crumbled to the ground in pain if it was not for the fear of dying from embarrassment. 

Marinette was not Ladybug. He had been so sure. Would Marinette talk that way if she was Ladybug? Perhaps it was a front to throw people off so they won’t realize she is the real Ladybug. Then why wear the costume? He would not wear a Chat Noir costume, and when he was forced to wear one he left off the mask. Alya could not have forced Ladybug to wear a Ladybug costume. 

“That is too bad,“ Adrien tried to hide his deep disappointment. “You make a great Ladybug.”

“And I make a stunning Chat Noir,” Alya brought attention back to herself.

“Stunning and sexy,” Nino blurted. “Ah, I mean, Marinette, that is really amazing work. Don’t you agree, Cheriss? Marinette is really talented. She, em, she even managed to make Alya look good.” 

Ouch. 

All eyes turned to Cheriss, curled up on the couch, almost disappearing inside her oversized dress, her glare turning Nino into a glacier. The song playing in the background ended as the group stood in uncomfortable silence. 

“Nino, you are an idiot!” Marinette’s outburst surprised everyone. “Insulting Alya will not fix your relationship, it just makes you a bigger idiot. Now sit down with your girlfriend and keep your eyes on her and only her. Sit there and let her punish you however she sees fit.”

All eyes now turned to Marinette. She stood straight, her legs apart, hands resting on her hips, glaring at Nino. She was the embodiment of Ladybug. Was she Ladybug after all.

“By the way, I love your costume,” Ladynette smiled at Cheriss. “How do you move around in that. At least this costume allows me to move freely. I can’t even figure out how you sat down.”

“Th-Thank you,” Cheriss looked up to Marinette and smiled. “Why woman ever wanted to wear this? It took ten minutes to sit down without smacking my face.”

“The sacrifices women make to look beautiful. You’d think men would start to appreciate us. Come Alya. Let's leave Cheriss to deal with her idiot of a boyfriend.”

Without waiting for a response, Ladynette turned around and sauntered towards the drinks table, leaving Alya rooted in her spot. Sparing a glance at the couple, Alya turned to Adrien.

“Come Adrien. Leave them to work things out. You can hang out with us.” Adrien nodded and the two followed Marinette. 

“I think the costume is growing on her,” Alya mused while they were walking. “She is starting to act the part. Don’t you think?”

“I do. Are you sure she isn’t the Ladybug herself?”

“Oh, I am. Chat Noir is not the one Marinette wants to kiss.” She gave him a meaningful look and batted her eyebrows.

Adrien looked over at Marinette in confusion. He could not understand what Alya meant or why it was proof Marinette was not Ladybug. 

She reminded him so much of Ladybug. The Ladybug he loves, his partner. Who, like Marinette wanted, would have protected the kids in the lab.

They reached Marinette who has poured herself a glass of soda. 

“Hey Ladybug,” Alya called out as they approached, “I’m glad you’re my partner. I’d be scared to face you.”

“He was right on one point,” Ladynette turned towards them, “you are sexeeeeee…” the last word turned into a high pitch squeal, her hands flapping up spilling half her drink on the floor. “A-Adrien! W-What are you doing here?”

“Alya suggested we leave those two by themselves,” Adrien reached for the napkins on the table, “Nino has some patching up to do. He might even manage it now, thanks to you.” He bent down to the floor to wipe the spilled drink.

“Oh,” Marinette looked down in confusion. “Oh! Did I do that? No, leave it. I should clean it.” She grabbed a few napkins as she joined him on the floor, knocking the pile over. It rained napkins all around them. 

“Oops. I’ll get them,” she cried.

“Let me,” insisted Adrien.

They both leaned in and bumped their heads together.

“Ouch!” They cried simultaneously, falling back on their backside.

Alya looked down at her friends, amused.

“You two deserve each other,” she chuckled. “I’m going to find Alix. Don’t bother looking for me.”

She left the pair sprawled on the floor, watching each other awkwardly.

“We should get up,” Adrien suggested.

“Yes. I will clean up the spill, you can pick up the clean napkins. Then I suggest we stay clear of the drinks table,” Ladynette took control of the situation.

Adrien led them to an empty adjacent room, where they shared a couch in silence. The couch was pine green with brown leaf pattern adorning the back and armrests. A pile of books laid on a wooden table across from them. Hundreds of books of different size and color lined the mahogany shelves spanning one wall. Adrien was attempting to visually figure out where the books on the table belong on the shelves.

Every few seconds Adrien observed Ladynette as she studied the room, then looked away. At one point he turned to her and their eyes met. They both blushed and looked down.

“I think they got the couch backward,” Adrien pointed out.

“Backward?” Marinette studied the couch. “Oh, I’ve heard of this American tree which has green bark, it is possible its leaves are brown.”

“Green bark? Why would you even know that?”

“I designed a costume of a tree a few years back, so I needed to do some research about trees. It came up.”

“You researched trees for a costume? That is dedication.” Adrien was impressed.

“Research is an important part of doing design. What do you do to prepare for your photoshoots?”

Adrien talked about fitness and diets, about outfitting clothing and trying out different makeup prior to the shoot before they decide on what works. After years of experience, he could recognize what was good and what wasn’t, although no-one asked or wanted his opinion.

Marinette was an active participant during the whole conversation, asking for details on his diets and joining his disgust on his least favorite items. She had much to add to their conversation about clothes, styles, and fittings, wanting to know his perspective of being fitted for clothes. The conversation moved to items which Marinette has designed, Adrien prodding her for details about clothes which have never left her closet.

As the conversation continued their bodies turned, until they were facing each other, both sitting with one leg on the floor and the other curled in with their knees almost touching. Adrien kept his arms resting on his legs, while Marinette spoke with her hands and arms. Adrien found himself following the path of her hands as they flowed around him in arbitrary directions. 

His favorite part was watching her face. Even with her Ladybug mask, she managed myriads of facial expressions adding extra meaning and feeling to everything she said. He has seen her expressive face before, from afar. When she was with him she would always have a frozen somewhat panicky expression. He was having the time of his life following every smile and frown, every twist of her lips or the dancing of her brow. On top of that, some of those expressions around the mask reminded him of Ladybug. Her likeness to Ladybug made it hard to believe she isn't her. He concentrated so long on the movement of her lips she asked if he was listening. He assured her he was and commented on what she was saying. From that point, he tried very hard to keep his eyes above her nose, with only a few glances at her delicious lips.

“We're going home now.”

Adrien and Marinette jumped at the sudden disturbance. Nino was standing at the entrance to the room, Cheriss standing behind him. 

“I didn't want to disturb. I just didn’t want you looking for us.”

“What? You leaving so early? Is everything okay?” Adrien was worried Nino has really messed up.

“Early? Dude, the party is over. Very few people are left. Marinette, Alya asked me to let you know she has gone home. Enjoy your evening and do to worry about her.”

“Alya left?” Marinette looked from Nino to Adrien. “The party is over? What time is it?”

“You guys have been sitting here for two hours,” Nino sported a huge smile. “I wouldn’t have disturbed you except I know Adrien would have worried about us. So, we’re good. We’re going. We will see you next week.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” Cheriss popped her head over Nino’s shoulder. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Ya, okay. See you.”

“Good night guys.” Adrien turned to Marinette. “We should leave too. Can I walk you home.”

“I would like that, “ Marinette’s smile was golden.

They walked out onto the street, Marinette looking around, “It is late. I can’t believe we were talking for two hours.”

“It isn’t late, the moon is still out.” Adrien did not want the night to end. “Let’s go through the park. It’s on the way.” 

Without a second thought, he grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her towards the park. He was not running, rather walking at a brisk pace, since, for some reason, he was giddy with excitement. After a few minutes, he realized he was forcing Marinette to jog behind him.

“I’m sorry,” he loosened his grip and tried to pull back his hand. “I didn’t mean to make you run.”

“I don’t mind,” Marinette tightened her hold on his hand. “I want to get there too.”

They held hands as they jogged the few minutes to the park. It was deserted. The lamps all around the park were lit, their light reflecting off the trees. The water fountain was dry and the carousel was hiding in a dark corner without its colorful lights. 

“I don’t know why, but I feel like running.” Adrien recognized the Chat Noir in him was coming out. He was not wearing the mask, but it was as if he was with Ladybug, so he must be Chat Noir. He let go of Marinette’s hand, instantly regretting the loss of her touch, ran along the path, upon a bench, balanced on its back and hopped off with a half turn in mid-air, ending with a smooth landing. He could not achieve the acrobatics of Chat Noir without the suit, but years of hero work has had an effect on his body. He was strong, lean, flexible and had a great sense of balance. 

Adrien expected admiration, even applause. He did not expect Marinette to channel Ladybug and run on the same path, climb the bench, run across the back, jump with a twist an a half and land right beside him.

“Wow. Where did clumsy Marinette disappear to?”

“Don’t worry, I am still madly clumsy when I don’t pay attention to what I’m doing. When I concentrate I’m quite capable.” She ran to the fountain.

Adrien watched in fascination as Ladynette run along the fountain edge, spun on one leg and ran on the next edge. 

Madly Clumsy?

Adrien shook himself and ran after Ladynette, trying to catch her. He seems to spend his life chasing ladies in red and black suits. Even now she was out of reach. He complained that her costume was more suited for this activity. 

They ran all around the park, climbing on benches, on the carousel or spinning around poles. 

“You probably wish you could use your yo-yo,” they were sitting on a bench catching their breath.

“This useless toy? I never understood why Ladybug chose a yo-yo as her weapon. It seems rather childish. Chat’s baton makes more sense.”

“You think she chose it? She uses it in so many ways, it is rather versatile.”

“You are right, she is talented in using her toy.” Her sarcasm was obvious.

Adrien studied her face. She looked like Ladybug, she acted like Ladybug, she even talked like Ladybug.

“Why do you hate Ladybug?”

Marinette looked at her shoes. Adrien forced himself to be quiet, to let her gather her thoughts.

“I don’t hate Ladybug. In many ways I admire her. She is brave, confident, and she saves people all the time. It is possible I am jealous she is all the things I am not. But she is also fake, and I hate fake.” 

“Fake?” That was not what Adrien expected. “Why do you think she is fake?”

“Her relationship with Chat Noir. It isn’t real. I am not sure if she is fooling Chat or he is part of it. That would be disappointing.”

Adrien was flabbergasted. She saw right through their act. She was probably the only one. How did she do that?

“How do you know this?”

“She doesn't love him. She kisses him and looks at him adoringly during interviews. The rest of the time, she does not even treat him nicely.”

“She doesn’t?” How could Marinette have seen this? He hasn’t noticed it until it became a problem.

“She used to. The videos when they were younger show them working together, supporting each other. Now, it is all about Ladybug. I always thought of Chat as her partner, not her sidekick. Now he is.” 

Marinette was looking at him now, her eyes shining in the street lamp. She cares about Chat Noir so much she weeps seeing what happened to him. 

She cares about me. This beautiful, wonderful person cares about me.

Her piercing bluebell eyes filled up the slit in her red mask, the world around her became a blur as her eyes filled his vision. Her face was much closer now he could count the freckles on her nose. He could not help but look at her sweet lips, slightly open and so close to his own. Leaning closer he felt her breath caress his skin, the . . . 

She doesn't care about me. She cares about Chat Noir, not Adrien.

Adrien sat back on the bench, slightly breathless. 

What am I doing? She cares about Chat Noir. I love Ladybug. This is so messed up. 

“I should take you home, it’s getting late.” 

“What? Oh, I guess so.” Was that relief he heard. Could it be disappointment or was he fooling himself? 

They walked in silence to Marinette’s house. This was a wonderful evening and Adrien was loath to end it in such a low note. 

“Why is the light on at the bakery?” 

“My parents are up baking a special order for tomorrow. They will be up all night working. In the morning they will send the delivery and go to sleep. It will then be my job to run the bakery.”

“You are going to be baking? By yourself?” There was no end to her talent. 

“No,” Marinette laughed. “I only need to deal with customers. But I have baked a few times by myself when my parents needed me to.”

“So you could be a baker.” 

“I would rather be a designer. The bakery is a good fall back option.”

“Oh yes, your designs. Can I see them?”

“You want to see my designs?” Marinette hesitated. “Like, right now?”

That wasn’t what Adrien meant. He was thinking he would come to visit tomorrow or Sunday. 

“Em. Yes, if you want.”

“So? You want to come up?”

“If you are sure it will be alright?” 

“I guess. My parents are in the bakery, it isn’t like we could wake them up.” 

Marinette opened the door to her house, holding the door for him. Having always entered via the bakery, coming in through the house door felt somehow more intimate. Marinette led the way past the door to the bakery and headed upstairs. Following, Adrien kept his eyes on the photos hanging along the walls.

They walked into the dark kitchen and up through the trapdoor to her room. It was different at night without sunlight streaming in from the three windows. The pink motif took on a darker shade converting the room from girly to romantic. 

“I am slightly nervous to show them to you.” Marinette stood next to her closet, her hand on the handle. “They are not all good.”

“I know not everything can be perfect. Even with my dad, not all the new designs make it to market. Sometimes, after the photoshoot there is such negative feedback, they cancel the whole range. I have many clothes in my room which exist nowhere else.” Adrien realized he was rambling. Why was he so nervous? 

Marinette nodded, put her arm in the closet and randomly pulled out a hanger. Her breath hitched. 

“Hold it up to your body,” Adrien instructed.

She did so and it was beautiful. It was a blue strapless dress coming down to the knees, on that she would wear a black top with a gold pattern flowing down the arms. Adrien walked closer and felt the fabric, the back of his hand brushing against her chest. 

“It feels really nice. I would love to see you in it.”

“You would?” Her eyes were bigger than ever, holding him transfixed, drowning into a blue world of beauty. Everything slowed down, except for the rapid beating of his heart.

“I would. It is beautiful. You are beautiful.”

He could not remember moving forward. Her lips were sweeter than the most luxurious chocolates he’s ever tasted. More delicious than anything from her parents' bakery. Softer than he could have ever imagined. And they were kissing him back.

His right hand came up to her cheek, caressing her smooth skin, the tip of his fingers running along the bottom of her mask. He felt an arm on his left shoulder, her delicate fingers running through his hair, pulling him closer. A second hand briefly pressed on his chest then explored his body, finding its way under his coat, around to his back. Adrien’s hand moved to hold onto one of her pigtails with his left wrapped around her delicate frame.

Months of kissing Ladybug paled in comparison to the passion and energy of this kiss. Adrien was lost in the wonder of Ladynette’s embrace. Her kiss pulling him with a need he longed to fill, a passion to mirror is own and a desire he could not suppress. 

The need to breath forced them to disengage their lips. Holding their bodies flush, they opened their eyes, stared at each other, followed immediately by diving for the other’s lips. He felt some pressure on his lips, her tongue invaded his mouth as it opened, moving along his upper teeth, dueling with his. An experience both new and exhilarating. A throaty groan escaped his lips, pressing them harder onto hers. 

The hand on his back was rubbing up and down pulling at his shirt. The hand froze when it touched his exposed flesh, sending a pleasurable shock through his whole body. Adrien lowered his own hand to her side, pulling her closer. Her hand moved again, traveling under his shirt, caressing his back, sending thrills from every point she touched his skin.

Running his hand up her back, Adrien was only mildly surprised to find Ladybug’s suit had a zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begs reviews. Please.  
> Next Chapter: Felicity.


	9. Felicity

 

“Marinette. Wake up!” The haze was clearing.

“Marinette. You need to get up. We need you down at the bakery.” 

_ Oh, yeah. The bakery. _

“I’ll be there, mom.” Marinette still had her eyes closed as an enormous smile spread on her face.

_ I’ll be there if I’ll come down to earth. _

Mornings are amazing. How did she never notice that before? A whole day full of potential. Waking up with a smile, enjoying the warmth of your bed and the warmth in your heart. 

Marinette hand moved behind her and was disappointed to find her bed empty. For a split second, she panicked, worrying it was a dream. But no, she knew it was real. Adrien was here last night. Here with Marinette, calling her beautiful, kissing her, loving her.

He was right to leave. They couldn’t have her mother find him when she woke her up. He must have slipped out during the night while her parents were baking. She wished he would have woken her, for a goodbye kiss. No, that would not have been a good idea, she smiled to herself. She wouldn’t have let him leave.

She had a lengthy shower, soaking in the water, rejuvenating her tired body for the long day ahead. Last night was not the dreadful party she expected, planning on leaving early. Instead, it was amazing and frightening, incredible and unbelievable, everything moved so fast she lost control of the situation. 

She regretted nothing.

Back in her room, she found the blue dress lying in a pile on the floor, dropped and forgotten in the heat of passion. She put it back in the closet and hesitated. She took it back out and held it to her body in front of her full-length mirror.

_ I would love to see you in it. _

The memory sent a thrill through her body. The blue was too fancy for a day at the bakery, and besides, it reminded her too much of his touch - she could do nothing besides dreaming about him. As it is, she did not know how she would manage any coherent thoughts. She pulled out a few outfits and considered each in the mirror. She would deal with customers the whole day, so she chose a comfortable yet stylish sundress with short sleeves she made from light green material. The dress was cut to have a bouquet of red flowers blooming at her chest, with several flowers and dark green leaves spread over the rest of the dress. A choice inspired by a couch that helped start a conversation.

Her mother was sending off the delivery truck when Marinette came down. Her dad was already in bed. 

“You can open in 20 minutes. Please check the register as I didn’t have time to deal with it.”

“It will be fine, mom, I’ll do it. Now go to sleep for as long as you need. I've asked Alya to help, she’ll be here later. Between us, we can manage until closing time.”

“That’s wonderful. I like that girl.”

Sabine reached the door and stopped. 

“I must be exhausted not to have noticed straight away.”

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. “Noticed what?”

“That is a dress you made, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is.” Marinette span on the spot, showing off her dress. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful. I’m glad and proud that you are wearing it. You seem… happy.”

A large smile blossomed on Marinette’s face. 

“I am. Last night, after the party, Adrien walked me home,” she bounced from one foot to another. “We played around in the park, and he kissed me.” 

She was not lying, she didn’t need to tell her where they were when he kissed her. She was also certain he almost kissed her in the park. He was so close and then he pulled away, throwing her heart into turmoil. 

“Oh, my dear Marinette. I am so happy. Come here.” She opened her arms and Marinette ran into her embrace, holding her close.

“Listen Marinette,” her mom pulled back and held her at arm's length. “Adrien is a nice boy. He’s taken years to finally see you as more than a friend. This is new for him. He doesn’t have years building up to this like you. Don’t give me that look, I know very well you never stopped liking him. So take this slowly, ok. Let this build up into something wonderful and don’t rush things.”

“Ok, mom. That sounds like good advice.” 

_ Too late, methinks. _

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming, have a good day.”

Marinette sent off another satisfied customer than looked down at her silent phone in disappointment. The door opened as someone walked into the bakery. A big smile brightened her face as she looked up to Mr. Fredric walking in to buy his usual cream puffs. With some effort, Marinette kept the smile from dropping. Mr. Fredric has been a good customer for a long time, she did not want him to notice her disappointment. 

A dozen customers passed through the shop while her phone was silent. Saturday mornings are slow, leaving Marinette with too much time to brood over her phone’s inactivity. Restarting it five times made no difference. During the sixth restart the door opened, so she looked up with a hopeful smile and, for once, the smile grew.

“Alya! You came!” Marinette rushed from behind the counter, bowling over Alya with an energetic hug.

“Well, someone’s over-excited to see me. Have things been that busy this morning?” Alya looked around the bakery. “There’s no-one here, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

“It’s my phone. It isn’t receiving any messages.” Marinette walked back to the counter and brought her phone. “I’ve restarted it and fiddled and still nothing.”

“Is that so? Let's see,” Alya pulled out her phone and within a few seconds Marinette’s phone vibrated.

Marinette jumped from excitement, sending the phone up in the air, catching it, only for it to slip again. She dived towards it, catching it again, turning in mid-air and landing on her back. Oblivious to any pain she read the message on her phone: ‘Your phone is working. He hasn’t sent a message’.

“Oh.” Marinette placed her phone on her chest and looked up sheepishly to Alya. 

“Are you ok, my dear?” Someone said. Alya moved to the side to reveal Mrs. Boucher, in her blue and white polka dot dress, standing by the door looking down at Marinette with worry.

“Oh my gosh!” Marinette scrambled to get up, her phone dropping to the floor. “Yes, yes. I’m fine. Just dropped my phone.” She picked it up. “How can I help you this morning, Mrs. Boucher? The apple strudel came out perfectly this morning. I know how much you love them.”

While Marinette was helping Mrs. Boucher, more customers came in. With Alya’s help, they survived the midday rush with no incidence and no chatting.

“A watched phone never receives messages.”

“Ha, ha. Alya, the hilarious comedian.”

The activity has died down so the two friends sat at a table they placed behind the counter for a well-deserved coffee break.

“The fact that you have been watching your phone with such frequency leads me to believe that last night should be marked as ‘mission successful’?”

“And then some.” Marinette still did not take her eyes off her phone, watching for the notification icon.

“Really? Do tell.”

Marinette looked up and gazed into infinity. 

“Ah. Alya. He is so amazing and interesting and intelligent and beautiful and oh so… Aaaaaah.” She went silent, lost in her mental image of Adrien. 

“I saw. The two of you were cozy on the couch. I didn't want to disturb.”

“I enjoy talking to him, in full sentences, it was so much better than my stuttering self. I spoke so much I expected him to lose interest, instead, he gave me his full attention the whole time. I was blissfully drowning in too much attention.”

“Nino texted me that Adrien was walking you home. That sounded promising.”

“Nino texted you? When did that start?”

“Em… This week.” Alya shifted in her seat, taking an interest in a man walking past the door. She seemed disappointed he did not enter. 

“So you’re texting now, that’s progress. You talk a lot?” Adrien has distracted her this week, to the point that she might have missed something developing with Alya and Nino.

“Not really. If you must know, it’s mostly about you and Adrien. We have been keeping each other updated since he organized Adrien to tutor you. That was a shot of brilliance, and from what you are telling me it worked.”

“Great. Now I feel guilty for calling him an idiot.”

“Oh no. You were right, he was an idiot. You saved him there. That was quick thinking and impressive.”

“Alya?” Marinette had to be careful about how to approach the subject. Alya gave her a questioning look which pushed her ahead. “Was I wrong to save Nino?”

“No way. I don’t want him to break up with Cheriss for a stupid reason like calling someone sexy. Even if it was me he thought was sexy,” her eyes lost focus as she was re-living the moment.

“So, you would like them to break up for good reason?” Alya eyes snapped into focus. “Such as him wanting to be with someone else.”

Alya looked away. She picked up her teaspoon and stirred her coffee. Finally, she slowly nodded. “Yes, I would.”

Marinette studied her best friend, the strongest person she knew. Even for Alya, the heart was a fragile thing. Now that Marinette was getting her heart’s desire she felt horrible that her friend was not. That thought lessened her excitement to relate last night’s activities.

“I am sorry for helping him with their relationship.”

“Don’t be,” Alya gave her a weak smile. “He’s your friend and you must do right by your friends. Anyway, I want him to leave her for me, not come crawling when she dumps him. Who am I kidding?” Alya brought her hands to her head as if to pull out her hair. “He won’t leave her. She doesn’t push his buttons as I did. She worships him and does everything in her power to be the best for him. He is too much of a nice guy to break up with her.”

“He broke up with you,” Marinette reminded her.

“No, he didn’t.”

“You broke up with him?” This was new. They called it ‘mutual breakup’, but Alya always made it seem that he instigated it. It was the main reason she thought Alya did not truly want to break up.

“We were fighting, a lot. I told him ‘If you can’t handle me then maybe you should leave’. He did not want to leave, preferred we should work it out. But I was adamant I won’t change, so he might as well look for someone else. So he did.”

Alya was stubborn, she knew that. It had its benefits, such as forcing her to go to the party dressed up as Ladybug. 

_ Stop it. Focusing on Alya now. _

“What’s different now?”

“Now I understand that it was my fault we’re not together. I always blamed him for being so selfish and needy. Now I watch him with Cheriss, how she behaves and I realize - I was the selfish one. I think I should learn from her.”

“Are you serious?” Marinette could not picture Alya worshiping Nino or anyone, besides Ladybug. “Alya, the renowned reporter, creator of the Ladyblog, the only person without a Miraculous to run towards an alumna, will follow Nino like a lost puppy?”

Alya rolled her eyes. 

“You won't hang onto the arm of anyone as if your life is secondary to theirs. Cheriss has no life besides Nino. Even he is finding that too much. You, on the other hand, are a strong independent woman.”

“Strong, independent and single.” She put up her hand to stop Marinette who already had a response halfway out her lips. “You’re right, I am too independent to be a Cheriss, but I pushed Nino away because I didn’t appreciate him enough to change my independence to accommodate him. It was always what I wanted how I wanted. I promise you this, if I get a second try, I will be more flexible to his needs and not always force him to bend over for mine.”

“So now I have to make sure you get a second try.”

“Are you now? Maybe you should first tell me about your own try and stop changing the conversation away from last night’s adventure.”

“I did not such things.” The door opened. “And now I have to serve this kind gentleman.”

Alya remained sitting drinking the rest of her coffee while Marinette served the new influx of customers. Marinette had a theory, people would line up just around the corner, once they reached critical mass they would all enter the shop one after the other. That was the only explanation of why customers always arrived in bunches, creating moments of stress followed by periods of boredom. Today, even the stress and boredom would not dampen her good mood. It was a wonderful, beautiful day, and every customer was a pleasure to serve. 

_ Although, a phone call, or even a message, would be nice. _

“Come on, leave the macaroons. Everyone’s gone, now tell me what happened when you left the party.”

Marinette was standing by the display cabinet, lining up the macaroons on their tray. A neat display is as important as the taste of the pastry.

“If you insist.”

“I insist!” Alya even stumped her leg for effect.

“We didn’t go home - Adrien wanted to go to the park. Then, the most amazing thing happened… ” Marinette stopped for effect.

“He kissed you!” Alya could not hold it in.

“What no! He held my hand.” Alya deflated. “Come on. Don’t belittle it. Even with his strong grip, his hands were so soft and smooth. I didn’t want to ever let go.”

“Ok, holding hands in nice. Then you got to the park. Go on.” 

“Stop being impatient. You want the story or just the last page?” 

Alya stopped to contemplate. Marinette turned back to the macaroons.

“Ok, ok. Tell me the story.”

They sat back down at the table and Marinette continued. 

“We ran to the park, holding hands.”

“You ran! Why did you run to the park?” 

“Once we decided we are going to the park, we couldn’t wait to get there, obviously.” Marinette shook her head at Alya.

“Yes, obviously. You two are weird.”

“So we got to the park and Adrien ran on the bench. I have never seen Adrien so carefree before, he is usually so careful in how he acts. It was so invigorating I just had to join in."

“You ran on the bench?” Alya was shell-shocked.

“And on the fountain. Adrien chased me around the trees, poles and throughout the park. It was exhilarating. He did not catch me, of course.” Marinette stared off into infinity with a grin stuck on her face.

“Couldn’t you do what normal people do, like ride on the carousel?”

“We did that too, although it wasn’t working, so we hopped from one chair to the next. Then we stopped to breathe and talk. It was strange, we spoke about Ladybug and Chat Noir. I felt as if I was missing something very important but couldn’t figure out what. But then he was leaning towards me and banished all other thoughts. I leaned in, then he leaned closer…” Marinette stopped for effect.

“He kissed you!” Alya burst once again.

“No. He didn’t,” Marinette pouted. “I was certain he was going to, he was so close and it was so obvious. Instead, he gets up and says it is late.”

“Oh, no. Marinette. I’m so sorry. That must have been terrible. But I don’t understand. If that is how the night ended why are you surgically attached to your phone?”

“Well, you see. I thought that was the end of it, until he asked to come upstairs.”

“He what!” Alya was on her feet. “Adrien? Our Adrien was that forward?”

“He wasn’t that forward. He said he wanted to see my designs. In fact, the more I think about it the less sure I am. He might have meant ‘sometime’ in the future, and I only heard what I wanted to hear.” Marinette blushed profusely.

“I see,” Alya gave Marinette an apprehensive look. “So did you peruse your designs?”

“Yes, we did. I happened to take out the dress I made for going out with him. He liked it. He… He said it was beautiful…” Marinette got the faraway look again, her lips curling up. “He said I was beautiful. And then…”

“He kissed you!” Alya cried in triumph.

“And then some…”

* * *

 

It was almost closing time. Her parents arrived in the afternoon so the girls could have lunch. They spent it talking about boys. Two boys specifically. She was disappointed Adrien hasn’t contacted her. As she told Alya, he must be busy. 

_ Or, still recovering _ , she thought with a smile.

It was closing time at the bakery. She was clearing the display while her mother was singing something in the back. She packed away the few remaining pastries they would give to the needy. There was often someone from the children center who came to pick up the box of food. Marinette always enjoyed seeing his smile grow when she handed him a large box of baked products. 

She was taking items off the display window when she glanced outside. Standing, across the street, was Adrien. Marinette jumped with delight. At last, he has arrived. The love of her life was here, come to sweep her off her feet and take her to his magical kingdom where he was the prince. They would marry and rule the kingdom together for many peaceful years. They would raise two princes and a princess and of course, the royal hamster.

Adrien has not moved. What was keeping him so long? There is just so much fantasizing she can handle before she explodes. He must come here and be her prince.

Marinette began to worry. Adrien was standing watching the bakery without crossing the street. Was he spying on her? Worried that she was hanging out with some other boy? Could Adrien be the jealous type? 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Marinette said under her breath and opened the door. Their eyes met and Adrien quick dropped his and focused on the road. Marinette was taken aback. Even from this distance, she could see he was upset.

Why was he still wearing the pants from last nights costume? He wore a green T-shirt, which looked just as crumpled as he did. What happened to him?

She was ready to run to him, help him, see what was wrong. Adrien crossed the street, meeting her while she was still holding the open door. He was not looking at her, keeping his eyes to the floor.

“I am sorry,” he said. “I have made a mistake.” He shuffled his feet. “I didn’t realize what I was doing. I got confused you looked just like Ladybug.” He looked up to the sky then back to his hands holding them together, “and Ladybug, well, you know Ladybug. While you, well, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

They stood, neither saying a word. Adrien attempted to talk a few times, but no sound came out. 

“I… I think…, I didn’t want to. And, and I never wanted to, not you. I couldn’t. Not ever. You are important to me.”

He never looked up, not once. There was nothing to say. No way to respond to this. Marinette took a step back, into the bakery, and closed the door.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews.  
> Keep them coming.  
> Next Chapter: Mistakes


	10. Mistakes

 

 

Chat landed on the roof next to Ladybug.

“I was expecting a difficult fight with an akuma called ‘rabid dog’,” Ladybug said.

“Its bark is worse than its bite,” Chat got the expected eye roll from his lady.

Ladybug’s Miraculous sounded a beep.

“That’s our cue. It was fun. Let’s do it again.” Chat gave the two-finger salute and headed for the edge of the building.

“Chat, don’t go yet.”

Chat halted. His ring beeped, leaving him another three minutes.

“What is it, my lady?” He faced his beautiful partner.

“I am sorry, I made a mistake.” Ladybug was never this nervous.

“You? A Mistake?” Chat moved back to stand within arm reach.

“Yes. I did. I thought it was safer for us and our families to keep things the way they were,” Ladybug took both his hands in hers. “You have been trying for so long and I have refused you. You have always believed in us, trusted that we would be even better if I accepted your affections. I thought I was protecting us, but I realized, I was just scared.”

“Scared?” Chat never pictured Ladybug scared. What was going on?

“You were right, Chat. We were made for each other. We are two halves which fit perfectly together. I have been ignoring my feelings, pushing them to the side, rejecting you when what I really wanted was to embrace you.” Ladybug took a step closer, moving her hands up to his shoulders.

“Are - are you saying you care about me?” Chat held onto her waist, not believing this was happening.

“Care for you? No Chat, I love you. I’m in love with you. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life.” She crossed her arms around his neck, bringing her within inches of his face, blue eyes filling up his vision.

Ladybug’s Miraculous gave another beep.

“My Lady. I . . . I love you.” Chat whispered inching closer to his love.

“I love you too,” Ladybug breathed into his mouth as their lips met. Her lips were soft and familiar, warm and sweet and full of passion. Her hands cupped his head, fingers tangling in his hair. Chat’s hands moved up her back embracing Ladybug and pulling her to him, feeling her chest press onto his own.

The kiss was all consuming he almost missed the beeping.

“My Lady, we’re running out of time.” Chat pulled out the kiss.

“I don’t care. I want you. The whole you and I need you to love the whole of me.”

 Their lips joined again.

 “Chat,” she mumbled into his mouth.

 “My Lady.”

 “My love,” the sound of her voice caressed his ears.

 “Mari.”

 Ladybug froze. She pulled away with a puzzled look.

 “Chat? What did you call me?”

 Chat looked back sheepishly. “Sorry, I kind of knew already.”

 “Knew what? You think I’m Mari? What? Marinette?” A look of shock spread over Ladybug’s face.

 Chat was no longer sure of himself. It was too late to back out now as his ring gave a final beep. With a green flash, Adrien stood in front of his lady.

 “Adrikens?”

 Adrien’s eyes flew open.

 He was lying in bed.

 This was not his bed.

 He was not alone. There was someone lying on his arm cradling into the crook of his neck.

 Recollection of last night’s events hit him with full force he got whiplash.

 He studied the girl sleeping next to him, slipping his hands between the silky stands of her blue-black hair, brushing it away from her face. Her head rested on his arm as if it belonged there. His heart fluttered by her lying next to him, content. This felt comfortable, the way things should be. This sweet, fragile girl, has found her way into his heart. The red domino mask that remained on all of last night, has ridden up her face onto her forehead, revealing the unmasked beautiful face of Marinette.

Marinette! Marinette who was not Ladybug!

What have I done?

Pushing down the panic, Adrien slipped out his arm while turning over Marinette. She uttered a few unintelligible words, spiking his heart beat even higher. His arm free, he slid off the bed without waking its occupant. Outside was a false dawn, her parents would come to wake her up soon. Adrien gathered his possessions, then stood watching the sleeping beauty.

Ladybug could be anyone. Even Chloe, he thought with a shiver. She just wasn’t Marinette. He has seriously messed up. How could he do that to her?

He needed to slip out unseen.

“Plagg,” he whispered. “Plagg, where are you?”

A black blob few over from the chaise longue.

“Why so early? I want to sleep.”

“Shh. We’re leaving. Plagg, claws out.”  In Adrien’s place now stood Chat Noir. “I’m sorry Marinette,” he said under his breath, “I never, ever, meant to hurt you.”

He climbed out to the balcony and snuck out into the brightening sky.

* * *

   

Adrien was pacing the length of his room wearing only his pants and shoes. The rest of his clothes, including his phone and wallet, he dumped on his bed as soon as he arrived. Plagg went searching for cheese after begging of Adrien met deaf ears.

 “I don’t recognize myself,” Adrien accused for the hundredth time. “How could I do that to her? I’m a no good, two-timing, hormone driven, woman abusing, poor excuse for a man.”

 “You have been wearing a trough in the floor pacing for over an hour. I still do not understand what you’re upset about.” Plagg was back with a fresh wedge of cheese. “I did not see her putting much of a resistance.”

 “For sure not. The way I ambushed her. I was so smooth about it. ‘I’d like to see your designs’. Who was I kidding, as if I didn’t know the desire she stirred up in me? I didn’t even realize I was doing it.” Adrien rummaged in his closet and picked a random t-shirt.

 “So you hated it.”

 “Hated it? Are you kidding? It was amazing. She is amazing. I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to realize just how amazing Marinette is.”

 “So what’s the problem?”

 “She isn’t Ladybug. I saw Ladybug, and I acted as if she is Ladybug. Ladybug always pushed me away, always resisted me. Then suddenly she doesn’t. I go along with it, all my desire for Ladybug, all the years of wanting her and now she is not resisting me, she isn’t fighting me or stopping me. I didn’t hold myself back. Marinette is not Ladybug. She is not a fighter. She was not able to stop me. I took control and took advantage of her.”

 “Adrien, you did nothing wrong. I’m telling you. She wanted this.”

 “No! You don’t understand. You can’t understand.” With his shaking hands, Adrien pulled on his t-shirt. “I’m tired of listening to you. Claws Out.”

 “Adrien No. . . “Plagg cry stretched as the ring pulled him in.

 Chat Noir grabbed his phone and wallet, threw them in a backpack muttering to himself, “this suit needs pockets,” and left through the window. 

* * *

 

Chat spent hours running along rooftops, attempting to burn out the anger. His body gave in long before is anger. He sat, exhausted, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, anger replaced with frustration, in turn transitioning to depression. He pictured Marinette waking up in the morning, realizing what he has done to her, and breaking down. Would she share it with her parents when they came to wake her up and find her crying on the floor? Or would she be too embarrassed to tell them of her humiliation?

 She would tell Alya. Her friend will come over and make her feel better. They would tear Adrien apart, calling him names dragging him through the dirt, and for good reasons. If he was there, he would help them at it. He hoped that Alya would do it, and it will help Marinette through her pain. Pain he caused.

 By mid-morning he could not ignore his phone any longer. The number of missed calls and messages were alarming. He was glad to see they were all from Natalie, which meant she has not yet alerted his friends to his disappearance. Natalie has seen his clothes and wanted to know when he got home and when he left. She reminded him of the photo shoot.

 Photo shoot be damned. He cannot deal with that today. He sent Natalie a message so she won’t raise the alarm. She won’t be happy. His father will be furious. He didn’t care.

 “I’m ok. Something important came up. Won’t make photo shoot. Be home tonight.” He sent the message and shut down his phone.

 Adrien spent the day as Chat, avoiding a confrontation with Plagg. Plagg didn’t understand, women weren’t like men. They were not beasts which let their desires control their actions. They were refined and restrained and did not appreciate overbearing men taking advantage.

 Late in the day, Chat sat on the roof opposite the bakery. The best course of action was to apologize to Marinette before things got worse. How to salvage their relationship was beyond him. Running away in panic was a mistake he did not intend to repeat. He must face her and live with the consequences.

 He watched the house for two hours, seeing no movement in her room. She said something last night about helping at the bakery so he focused there instead. Customers would enter leaving with a box or two of delicious baked goods. His mouth watered from the sweet aroma rising from the bakery. Frozen in place, his decision to apologize has not reached his body. The sun had already set and the number of customers dwindled. Soon it will be too late.

 He moved down to an ally across from the bakery, turned on his phone and checked his messages. Maybe Alya sent him a message to confront him and give him an idea of how bad things were.

 Many messages from Natalie, and even from his father. Nino asked about last night and why was his phone off.  He doesn’t know yet. Alya hasn’t updated her ex-boyfriend. It is now up to him.

 “Claws in.”

 “Now listen here . . .” Plagg flew out the ring with a ready speech.

 “Not a word, Plagg. Or I will take the ring off.”

 Adrien should have burnt to a cinder with the glare Plagg gave him. He didn’t care. He walked out of the ally and stood in front of the bakery. He was stuck, feet glued to the ground. Those last few steps to the door were a million miles. The door opened and there she was standing in the doorway, surrounded by a halo created by the bakery’s light.

 She is an angel.

 And I am the devil.

 He crossed the street keeping his eyes to the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the pain in her eyes, the hate she must hold for him. He must be strong.

 “I am sorry, I have made a mistake.”

 I couldn’t control myself you are so attractive and beautiful and amazing and . . .

 “I didn’t realize what I was doing. I got confused you looked just like Ladybug.” Ladybug is so strong and in control, and I forgot that you are not.

 “And Ladybug, well, you know Ladybug. While you, well, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 “I… I think…” I, I think I love you. “...I didn’t want to.” I never wanted to hurt you, ever. “... And, and I never wanted to, not you,” not hurt you then and not ever again. “I couldn’t. Not ever. You are important to me.”

 A door shut. Adrien looked up, finding himself standing alone, Marinette was back in the bakery, running into her house. That did not go well. He was sure he messed up the same as he messes up everything else. Plagg isn’t the god of destruction - Adrien is.

“Adrien, you are an idiot,” Plagg muttered from his backpack.

“For the first time today Plagg, we are in agreement.”

* * *

 

The ceiling is white.

For the past hour, Marinette has been lying supine in bed trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts and feelings coursing through her body. She came to a single conclusion. The ceiling is white.

She remembered nothing from the last hour. Turning to her side she felt wetness on her temple. She lifted her head to look down and found two rather large wet patches on the pillow cover where her head rested a moment before.

Could you get dehydrated because of tears?

The thought brought a small quirk of a smile to her lips lasting a split second. At least she didn’t lose her sense of humor.

Because I lost everything else.

With a sob, she fell prone onto her bed adding more tears to the wet pillow. She was upset, but she wasn’t surprised. She should have expected this to happen. She was an idiot to even consider that he wanted her? Wanted to be with her, with Marinette. The clumsy, hopeless, useless, pointless Marinette. How could she be so stupid to expect anything else? He is this perfect, amazing, handsome, kind, caring, compassionate, wonderful guy. He has no reason to be with her.

“Stop it!”

Marinette looked up in surprise. Was there someone in the room?

“Hello?”

There was no response. After a short time, she flopped back onto the bed. She was imagining things. Great, now she was losing her mind.

“Stop putting yourself down.”

She shot up out of bed in a panic. There was someone in her room. She stood and listened but all was quiet. After a minute or two she descended the stairs and looked around her room. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Empty. There is no one here.

She walked the length of her room towards the trap door, past her full-length mirror, past her chaise lounge, then spotted red in the corner of her eye. She whipped around and jumped back in surprise.

“Ladybug!”

Dressed in her red suit with black dots was Ladybug. In her room.

“You! What are you doing here?” Marinette asked in shock. How do you react to a superhero standing in your room?

Ladybug looked at her for a while before she lectured her.

“It isn’t your fault.”

“What?”

“He shouldn’t treat you this way. You’re neither useless nor ordinary. You are special.”

“What are you on about? You come here to... to what? Give me a pep talk?”

“Listen. You are amazing and incredible. You mustn’t let any man treat you any different.”

“What do you know?” This superhero was getting on her nerves.

“I know you Marinette. I know you have achieved many things.” She held out her hand and counted her fingers. “You’re a leader: You were the class rep. A great designer: Even Jagged Stone loves your designs. A good daughter; you help your parents all the time. And, you are a great friend.”

“Past, past, and past. All gone. Now there is nothing special about me. All that’s left is clumsy me, everything I touch falls apart. I destroy anything which comes my way. I can’t do anything right. Why would Adrien want me?”

Ladybug’s clenched fists shook. She closed her eyes, stomped around in a circle and growled.  “You’re so frustrating. Get a backbone.”

She sighed, took a deep breath and looked back at Marinette.

“Adrien should want you. He's the blind idiot of a man.” Now she had pity in her eyes.

Pity! I don’t need your pity!

“It’s because of you! If it wasn’t for you, this wouldn’t have happened. It is you he wants not me. I confused him and he ended up being with me when he wanted to be with you. I did this to him. I confused him and tricked him to get him to come home with me. I was a mistake.”

“Listen to yourself!” Ladybug was beside herself, her face almost as red as her suit. “You did not make him do anything. You did not confuse him. You were this special, beautiful person and Adrien took advantage of you. He used you and then threw you away. You are not a mistake. The only mistakes are your feelings for Adrien.”

“No! Don’t say that. I love him. I love him more than anything.”

“You shouldn’t. He is not the person you think he is. He is not this caring person you admire so much. Look at how he treats a wonderful woman as yourself? You shouldn’t love such a man. How could anyone love such a fake, a pretender, a deceiver?”

“I..I” Ladybug was becoming blurry as the tears gathered and then flowed down, she tasted their salty flavor. “You!” Marinette lashed back. “It is your fault. You stole him from me. You, with your sexy clothes, brave fighting and fake relationship with Chat Noir. I cannot compete with you. I never had a chance. I lost him to you before I even walked through the door.”

“I don’t want him.” Ladybug ran her hand in the air as if brushing him away. “I don’t want a relationship, it’s a distraction. Not with Adrien and not with Chat. You can have them both.”

“How? The only reason Adrien even noticed me was you. He looked at me and all he thought about was you. Not me. You, you, you!”

Marinette tried to shove Ladybug but somehow missed and crashed into the mirror. The mirror toppled against the wall and, by miracle, did not break. Marinette lifted the mirror securing it so wouldn’t fall.

“And you…” she turned, but there was no one there. The bitch ran away. The moment she was under attack she turns around and flees.

“Not so brave as everyone thinks, are you?” she accused the empty room.

Marinette stood staring into nothing, trying to process.

Adrien wants Ladybug, not me.  

Adrien does not want Marinette. Special, Beautify Marinette. Isn’t that what Ladybug said? Ladybug thinks Marinette is special but Adrien does not? Then what was the last night about? If she did not trick Adrien then why did he kiss her? What was she to him?

Adrien. The love of my life. The love of my life?

Ladybug said he used her. Did he? Did he take advantage of her? Who was this Adrien who considers spending the night with Marinette is a mistake!

I am not a mistake!

All this time she spent loving him. All this time looking at him, wanting him, craving him. Now she is a mistake?

No Adrien! You are my mistake.

* * *

 

Chat Noir jumped from on the rooftops making his way to the commotion in arrondissements eighteen. Many of the Parisians had the Ladyblog’s app on their phone so they could report any attack as soon as they started. It was a well-published fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir used the Ladyblog for being notified when needed. As with all social media tools, the users overuse it and abuse it, sending many conflicting messages and even pranks. The reliability of the blog’s message board was wearing thin. Often the news stations would also follow the blog and send a reporter to the area. Their reports were more reliable though less timely.

Adrien transformed to Chat shortly after leaving Marinette and spent the next hour punching holes in a building set for demolition. Maybe they’ll let him demolish it single-handedly.

When the akuma warning came Chat welcomed the distraction. Beating up an akuma will be more satisfying than breaking a wall.

The ladyblog was unclear if it was an akuma attack or not. Some were calling it an akuma while others said it was a parade. How could they confuse those two very different incidents?

Chat was approaching arrondissements eighteen when he heard the singing.

I guess it is a parade.

He stood on one of the taller buildings debating if to head back home. Home only brought him confusion and pain. A parade was also a distraction if not as satisfying. As he neared the parade, he discerned some of the words and they puzzled him. Even before he reached the parade, he realized something was not quite right.

Chat gingerly approached the next street, peering over the roof’s railing to behold the strangest parade Paris ever had. There were a few hundred women marching along the street, pushing each other to get to the front of the parade. While they struggled to get ahead, they pulled various clothes off their bodies and sang as loud as they could. This was not a synchronized harmony, rather a cacophony of voices singing at a different tempo. It was painful to listen to.

“I love you Johnnynova, oh yes I do. I love you Johnnynova please have me too.”

Leading the parade was a shirtless man who towered over the surrounding women, most of them only reaching his overly muscular chest. His arms boasted the largest muscles Chat has ever seen, making is upper body unnaturally disproportionate to his narrow waist and legs. His upper body had numerous tattoos chat couldn’t decipher from a distance. In his right hand he held a barbell too big for a normal person to lift.

Either the circus was in town or this was a new akuma. Judging by the women’s varying levels of undress and violent treatment of each other, chat would go with option two.

Chat observed, taking no action while the greatest threat was to these women’s dignity.  The women closest to Johnnynova had their hands running along his chest, legs, shoulders, and back. Five hands fought each other to get to his crotch. Johnnynova watched them with glee, wrapping his arm around a woman, pulling her in for a kiss then pushing her away to be replaced by another willing participant.

The mob reached a strip of restaurants where many of the clientele stood outside, watching the scene.

“Come to me!” cried out the akuma.

The tattoos on his body glowed, within seconds Johnnynova became a supernova, shining brighter than the sun. Chat looked away, blinded by the bright light. Chat blinked rapidly until his sight partially returned, black spots marring his vision. Down at street level, the women by the restaurants ran to the akuma, hands in front, bursting into song.

“I love you Johnnynova, oh yes I do. I love you Johnnynova please have me too.”

The maddened woman joined in the parade, fighting each other to get ahold of his glowing body. The men went mad calling their significant other to return to them, but were otherwise unaffected.

“What’s the singing about?” asked someone behind him. Chat moved to cutoff Ladybug, stop her from getting any closer.

“We need to be careful this time. This Akuma has some sort of mind control.”

“What do you mean?” asked Ladybug.

“This Akuma somehow brainwashed hundreds of women to blindly follow him.” Chat stood in front of Ladybug, attempting to stop her from approaching the roof’s edge.

“Chat. Let me see what’s going on.”

“No, my Lady. I don’t want him to affect you.”

“Get out of my way!” The command was laced with the threat of violence. “No man will stand in my way.”

Chat was not sure if the red tinge in Ladybug’s eyes was his imagination. She scared him, more than he would care to admit. He stepped aside, warily watching her scan the scene below. Ladybug’s nostrils flared, her lips pulled back baring her teeth. He could almost hear her teeth grinding. Chat could not recall any akuma affecting Ladybug like this.

“My lady, we need a plan.”

“He is despicable. He is going down.” Ladybug kept her eyes fixed on the akuma. “Stay out my way, Chat.”

Chat was lost for words.

“Men are beasts,” she roared, jumped onto the edge and dove off the building. Hooking her yo-yo on a nearby building, she aimed a kick at Johnnynova’s head. Before her leg met the intended victim, Johnnynova pointed his barbell at the flying heroine. The barbell glowed red and a smaller barbell shot out hitting Ladybug in the leg. Ladybug twisted in the air, curling around the flying barbell lessening the impact on her leg. She landed with a roll a few meters away favoring her right leg.

“Nice of you to join us,” the akuma laughed. “I have been wanting to add you to my collection.”

“I will never be your plaything,” Ladybug attacked with her yo-yo. “I will destroy you.”

“Let me introduce you to my ladies,” Johnnynova blocked the yo-yo with the barbell. “Ladies, get her.”

The mass of ladies surrounding him turned as one towards Ladybug, barreling towards her with their outstretched hands resembling claws. They now chanted in unison.

“We hate you Ladybug, oh yes we do. We hate you Ladybug and Chat Noir too.”

Chat was surprised to be included in the song. Never wanting to disappoint his fans, he landed next to Ladybug, calling to the crowd.

“Sorry ladies, no autographs today. Please head on home. You can contact my publisher or check out my website and add any comments, reviews or suggestions.”

“Seriously?” snapped Ladybug. “This is no time for jokes.

“I beg to differ, my lady. It is always time for jokes. Although, beating all these women is no laughing matter.”

“We need to get past this mob.” Ladybug smashed her yo-yo at the closest three women.

Chat felt bad hitting these poor women with his baton, but when choosing between them and his lady there was not much of a question. Every woman who got hit by the yo-yo or baton would fall to the ground, lie in the fetal position and cry. Even when not hit hard. Their behaviour, even if disconcerting, was beneficial. A wall of crying women lay between the heroes and the mob, slowing down their approach.

“There are still too many of them.” Chat called out.

 “Lucky Charm.” Ladybug’s yo-yo flew up in the air, sending red sparks in all directions. A red and black object fell into her hands. “Interesting,” she murmured.

 “Come to me!”  shouted Johnnynova.

 “Ladybug! Look away!” Chat cried a warning.

 The tattoos glowed bright once again, bathing the whole plaza with light as bright as daylight. Ladybug fell down to the ground, covering her face. The women surrounding them turned around, heading back towards the akuma, singing their song. Those nearest already had their hands rubbing his body.

 “Ladybug?” Chat whispered. “Are you ok?”

 Ladybug stood up, held her head high, and sang.

 “I love you Johnnynova, oh yes I do. I love you Johnnynova please have me too.”

 Chat, frozen in place, watched Ladybug knock aside the women in her way to Johnnynova.

 “Yes, Ladybug. Come to me. Come and hand me your miraculous,” the akuma would not stop laughing.

 Ladybug cleared a path to Johnnynova, dozens of women curled up on the ground where she passed.

 “I want you, Johnny,” Ladybug reached the akuma who welcomed her with open arms. “Please have me.”

 Chat stood in horror, not knowing what to do. He needed to get his lady out of the trance. Bracing his baton to his shoulder, he took aim at Ladybug, but could not get a clear shot through all the women.

Ladybug wrapped her arms around Johnny’s waist, displacing any other women’s hands. Johnny lifted his hands to Ladybug’s ears.

This was his last chance. Chat moved around finding a clear path between the women, readying his baton…

“You know what?” Ladybug called out. “I changed my mind. Asshole!”

She tightened her arms, lifted the surprised akuma and threw him to the ground with enough force he bounced, twice.

“You despicable piece of shit.” Ladybug sent a right hook into his jaw, his head whipped back, sending his body rolling.

“You watch your mouth,” Johnny staggered upright, lifting the barbell. “You filthy…”

“Men are the filth of the earth.” Ladybug jumped forward, her flying kick connecting with the akuma’s head with a satisfying thud, sending him reeling. “You take what you want with no care of who you hurt.”

Before he had any time to recover, Ladybug reached him.

“You’re an insult to the human race! Women would be better off without men.” A well-aimed kick between his legs dropped Johnny to his knees. She kicked the barbell out of his hand sending it skidding on the pavement. Johnny fell over to his side, holding his groin.

“He’s had enough,” Chat leaped to the barbell, called his cataclysm and destroyed the barbell, a small purple butterfly escaping. A purple light spread over Johnnynova replacing him with a balding middle-aged man wearing gym clothing.

“You’re an abuser of women,” Ladybug kicked the man in the ribs.

“Ladybug! Stop!” Chat shouted. “It’s over.”

Ladybug grabbed the man’s shirt with her left hand, lifting him by to eye level, she held him centimeters from her piercing glare.

“You are the scum of the earth. You are not worthy for my feet to step on you.” Her right fist came up with a powerful uppercut to his chin, his head snapping backward, his eyes rolled up into his head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

“Ladybug! What are you doing?” Chat called out in shock.

Ladybug turned to glare at Chat. He held her gaze until she sniffed and looked away muttering: “Men.” She captured the escaping akuma then walked back to where she dropped her lucky charm. She threw up what appeared to be a makeup kit, and shouted “Miraculous Ladybug.”

A swarm of magical ladybugs spread out fixing the damage caused and returning the women their clothes and their sanity.

Chat checked on the akuma victim.

“I hope this _man_ feels the pain for some time, such a pitiful creature,” Ladybug spat.

Chat ignored her. The man was still unconscious. That has never happened before. They always wake after the miraculous cure.

“He isn’t waking up.”

“What? Why?” Ladybug hesitated.

“I think because you hit him after he was no longer an akuma. That damage wasn’t caused because of the akuma so the cure didn’t fix it.”

Ladybug earrings sounded a beep.

She hovered over Chat as he inspected the man; looked around at the women walking about, returning to wherever the akuma pulled them out of. Some hang around, watching Chat with the injured man. Her earrings sounded another beep.

“And…?” Ladybug asked, not looking at them.

 “He’s breathing, that’s all I can tell. I’ll call an ambulance.”

 “You do that. I have to leave.”

 Chat glanced up, she was gone. He’s done all he could for this man, his own ring warned time was running out. He called an ambulance using his baton, giving instructions on where and who to help. He glanced to where he imagined Ladybug went, shook his head, and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments.  
> Most of the comments were against Adrien.  
> Understandable.  
> I hope I managed to redeem Adrien to simply being an idiot?
> 
> Hold on, things are getting out of control.  
> Next Chapter: Consequences


	11. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I have the last four chapters planned out and ready to be written, but I have been struggling to concentrate on the writing. Editing is even more difficult so I hope there aren't many dumb mistakes.
> 
> Encouragement in the form of reviews/kudos would be greatly appreciated and beneficial to completing this story.  
> We are almost there.

 Ladybug leaped over the rooftops, swinging from building to building. Not concentrating on where she was going, she relied on instinct and experience to direct her movements.

 She thought she had things under control. Fighting akumas, protecting the citizens, getting the job done. Even though Chat was getting under her skin, she promised herself she will never hit him again. Even when he overstepped the line, she controlled herself. Being violent with him will put a strain on their relationship, distracting him from the fight. As it is, he wasn’t focused.

 Then that poor excuse for a human being ruined everything. That pathetic man abused those women and made her lose it. Why did he have such a profound affected on her? She doesn’t care about these akumas or what they did, since her cure fixed everything anyway. What was different about this akuma? When she saw those women worshiping him, she felt a pain in her chest, hating him and all men. What was happening to her?

 Looping her yo-yo on a chimney, Ladybug swung around the building and landed softly on the balcony. The smell of fresh bread still lingered this late in the evening.

 She stood by the railing watching Paris’s nightlife. How was she supposed to protect the citizens if she becomes all emotional when encountering these bothersome akumas? The goal was Hawkmoth. She must focus on finding him to take him down. Then her job would be done so she could rest.

These emotions were not part of the plan and she knew who’s fault that was.

Ladybug opened the trap door, jumped to the bed below, climbed down the steps and looked around. Marinette stood in the middle of the room - she was not impressed.

“So you’re back,” Marinette sneered. “Did you come to insult me again?”

“Yes. This is your fault. You and your dumb relationships are getting in the way, causing me to lose focus and mess up the fight.”

“Mess up the fight? Did you lose to the akuma? Is Chat all right?” Concern replaced Marinette’s sneer.

“Of course not. Do I look an amateur to you? I destroyed that akuma just as he deserved.” Ladybug hesitated before continuing. “I might have been slightly overzealous.”

“Huh?”

“Doesn’t matter. My point is, it’s because of you and this Adrien boy.”

“I never asked you to get involved,” Marinette shot back. “I was content feeling sorry for myself before you came here and confused the hell out of me.”

“You need more backbone. I can’t stand by while you let him walk all over you.”

“Thank you very much,” the sarcasm dripping from her lips. “I’ve invested years in the love of my life and you tell me it was all a mistake. You want to break me worse than he did.”

“Why do I bother?” Ladybug asked in exasperation. “I try to help you, show you reality, give you some semblance of a backbone, and all I get for it are complaints and your emotional rollercoaster invading my work, causing me problems.”

“How? How exactly am I doing this to you? Who even invited you to my place. Is there like a sign on my balcony: ‘Superheroes welcome. Come in and mess with my mind. Make sure to wipe your feet before jumping on my bed’.”

They glared at each other.

Someone knocked on the trapdoor from downstairs. They turned their heads as one, looking at the door in panic.  

“I have to get out of here,” Ladybug whispered.

* * *

Sabine closed the curtains in the living room, ready to go down to bed. Tom was fast asleep already. For all his size, he had a low constitution, needing his beauty sleep. These all-nighters were hard on him. The life of a baker is difficult but fulfilling.

Marinette was comfortable in the bakery, but she did not inherit the passion for it. She would be a famous designer in the near future. Judging how often she found Marinette staying up with her designs until the wee hours of the morning, design was as bad as baking.

Something happened today which Marinette refused to share. Sabine had a strong suspicion it had to do with Adrien. Marinette was walking on air this morning, riding the winds of love. Sabine worried things would move too quickly and get out of control. Now it seems that happened, quicker than she thought possible.

She heard noises up in Marinette’s room. Sabine was convinced Marinette has gone to sleep an hour ago. She better check up on her.

Sabine climbed up the stairs, hearing voices, they did not sound friendly. She knocked on the door, waited a few seconds, then opened it. Marinette stood in her pajamas the middle of the room, rubbing her hands on her thighs.

“I thought I heard you talking to someone. Where you on the phone?”

Marinette looked away, up to the skylight, then at her empty hands.

“Em, no. I was... em, talking to myself. I got a lot on my mind. It helps me think.”

“Would you like a friendly ear to talk to? I could even answer back, it makes for a much more interesting conversation.”

A small smile graced Marinette’s lips. She did not hold it for long. That confirmed it, it was about Adrien.

“Thank you mom, not tonight. I will take you on for that offer, soon.”

“Then how about a hug? I give it out for free, you don’t need to share anything until you are ready.”

Marinette’s smile came back, bigger than before. This time it did not go away.

“I would really like that.”

Sabine stood in the room holding out he open arms. Marinette swiftly folded herself into her mother’s embrace, wrapping her own arms around her. They stood together for almost ten minutes before Marinette pulled away, wiped the tears from her face and went to bed.

* * *

Marinette walked into class with the bell, taking her seat next to Alya, who beamed at her.   Marinette wanted to smile and avoid any concerning questions, but it was beyond her. She has not shared Adrien’s behavior with Alya. Her best friend would chew Adrien alive, which he deserved, but would create a scene Marinette wanted to avoid.

She has spent most of Sunday in bed sorting through her feelings until she got clarity. She was over him, determined to carry on, putting what happened in the past. Ironically, she should thank him for helping her get over her stupid childish crush.

“Hey? I pictured you skipping into class, bouncing off the walls. How’s boyfriend doing?”

“Well, yes, ok. He isn’t my boyfriend. We, em, we slowed things down.” Now was not the time to deal with this. “We’ll talk later. Okay?”

Marinette rebuffed Alya the whole morning. Not quite ready to test her resolution, she skipped physics altogether, spending it in the library. She lost track of the time and walked in late to lunch. Spotting Alya, she joined her not noticing whom she was talking to. Marinette ground to a halt upon reaching Alya. Sitting at the table were Nino, Cheriss and Adrien. The latter gave her a look of utter dismay, which she pointedly ignored.

“...They don’t know when or if he will come out of it.” Alya had her phone open, updating the group on some news.

“That’s terrible,” Cheriss said. “I cannot believe she did that.”

“There must have been some confusion. I mean, dude! She can kick ass, but she knows which ass to kick.”

“What are you talking about?” Marinette looked from one to the other. “Who did what to whom?”

“Don’t you know, girl? You really need to keep up with the news. I’m insulted you haven’t been reading my blog.”

“Is this something about Ladybug?”

“Yea.” Alya snorted. “Ladybug went all psycho on the latest akuma. She beat him up so much she did not notice when he reverted to human, causing him real damage. The guy’s in hospital, in a coma.”

“What? When was that?” Marinette was shocked.

“Saturday night. Where have you been, it’s been all over the news? All the speculation about why she did it. Was it an accident or did she want to punish that horrible abusive man?”

“Alya. What happened to the objective reporter?” Nino challenged her.

“I’m not being a reporter, I’m talking to my friends. To my friends, I can say I agree with everything Ladybug said to him. He is an abuser of women.”

“You think she was right to put him in a coma?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“No. She should have stopped when he transformed. But I understand why he made her so angry. You should see how degrading it was for those women. I only saw the end, and it was enough to boil my blood.”

“You were there?” Adrien spoke for the first time. Marinette shifted her attention to him, felt sick to her stomach, and looked away. So much for moving on.

“I take reporting seriously. As soon as the ladyblog was alerted, I took a taxi to the scene. It is much slower than traveling by yo-yo, so Ladybug was there much before me. When I arrived Ladybug was pushing her way to the akuma - singing a song of all things. I couldn’t understand what was going on, she looked like she was hugging the akuma and then she beat him up. From what I gathered from eyewitnesses and rewatching my video, is Ladybug faked getting affected by the akuma so she could get close to him.”

“You got it on video?” Adrien sounded alarmed. “The whole fight.”

Alya went silent, looking nervously at everyone.

“Please tell no one. I didn’t post it on the blog.”

“You did not report it?” Marinette was beyond surprised. That was the most out of character action Alya ever did.

“I couldn’t do that to her. She looked so out of character attacking that guy, I was hesitant to post the video, and it was the right decision. It is terrible what people are saying. They are so horrible to her. How quickly they forgot all the good she has done.”

“What do you mean?” Nino asked.

“They‘re calling her ‘violent’, ‘out of control’, ‘a danger to society’. There are calls to investigate her actions throughout the years. Some are demanding she should be unmasked to reveal who is the perpetrator. Suddenly there’s stories coming out about people claiming she abused them. It’s unbelievable how people lash out when things go wrong. They thrive on bringing good people down. Worse still, the police have officially sent out a call for Ladybug to come in for questioning.”

“She put that guy in a coma. She should be held responsible,” Cheriss said.

All heads turned to her.

“What? She cannot go around beating people up and then just walk away.”

Nino put his hand up to Alya, stopping her before she could say anything. She closed her mouth but remained poised to attack.

“Honey. It’s more complicated than that.”

“What’s complicated about it? You hurt someone you are responsible. They should unmask her so she could be trialed for her actions,” Cheriss was uncharacteristically vehement in her opinion.

“What...” Alya got out before Nino put his hand up again. Her face turned red with effort, but she kept silent.

“It isn’t like that,” Nino explained. “She doesn’t go around beating people up. Put things in perspective. She fights these akumas all the time, saving everyone in Paris on a daily basis. This guy, he was an akuma and needed to be put down to save all of us. Things got out of hand and he got hurt. That isn’t good. But that isn’t a reason to crucify a hero, especially when we still need her to save us.”

“So she just gets away with it?” Cheriss was not convinced.

“She made a mistake,” Adrien sounded very sad. “It’s a very stressful situation, having to fight this endless battle for years, not making any headway against Hawkmoth. These akumas are getting worse and things can get emotional. People admire Ladybug but they don’t understand the pressure she is under, to be perfect all the time. If she slips up everyone will suffer. She cannot lose, she has to beat Hawkmoth every time. He wins once and everything is over. That responsibility rests on her shoulders all the time and it’s heavy. Now, for the first time, she makes a real mistake and everyone is rushing to take her down.”

In another life, Marinette heart would burst at how much empathy and insight he showed for Ladybug. Now, she tried not to resent the fact she thought he was right.

“Dude! That was deep. Do you, like, know her or something.”

“I can relate to her,” Adrien gave a huff. “I know what it’s like to live with unreasonable expectation placed upon you. You can never succeed and are always a disappointment.” Adrien chose that moment to look at Marinette.

That insight into Adrien’s life took Marinette by surprise. She wouldn’t feel bad for him, he did not deserve her compassion. She must stump out those feelings bubbling up in her. She is over him. He was, after all, a disappointment for her too. She tore her gaze away from him, watching some kids on the other side of the room.

“She should go to the police, explain the situation.” Cheriss was running out of steam.

“That’s the problem with superheroes,” Alya, having calmed herself, explained. “We need them to save us from these supervillains. The police cannot deal with the villians by themselves. By the same token, you cannot tell the heroes to come in for questioning when things don’t go as planned. They cannot fight if they have to worry about the police questioning their every action. This isn’t normal life, it’s a different playing field. We need to trust our superheroes to do their best and not abuse their power. Ladybug has been the kindest person ever, and everyone knows that. I don’t know what happened to her that night. Marinette, you’ve been very quiet. What do you think?”

Marinette did not think it wise to tell them she knew what happened to Ladybug that night. Not that she understood why her issues with Adrien made Ladybug so upset.

“You know I’m not her biggest fan,” Marinette was not sure what she should say. “I think she has many faults which you miss. She is not perfect, as you can now see. But we don’t need perfection. We need her to do her best in order to save us from Hawkmoth. People are forgetting that he is the real villain here. Not that poor man and not Ladybug. We have seen how she does her best to protect the innocents, to protect us. She irritates and sticks her nose into other people’s business, but she means well. I know she didn’t mean to hurt that man and was very upset by it.”

“You know?” Alya tilted her head in wonder.

“Figure of speech.”

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the air pushed against her face, pigtails flapping behind her. The tiny box-shaped cars were taking more distinctive shapes and those individual dots could be discerned as pedestrians. With thirty floors of the Tour Montparnasse above her, she flew past the windows at over a hundred and fifty kilometers per hour. She reveled in the thrill of free falling overlayed with the reminder that the ground, not so far in the distance, was rapidly approaching.

The speed and adrenaline from falling through the air helped clear her mind, literally blowing things out of her head. She has jumped from this building numerous times over the years, although she remembered none of her previous predicaments. She could not think clearly about her past. The fight with hawkmoth, destroying his akumas, taking him down to protect her city, that was always clear at the forefront of her thoughts. Nothing else played a part, nothing else was important. She realized this put a strain on her partnership with Chat, but it was a price she was willing to pay.

Then Marinette threw her life into turmoil. That scared little girl had absolutely no confidence in herself, she let that boy tear her heart out and stomp on it. Instead of fighting back, putting him in his place and kicking him while he’s down, she gave him excuses. Marinette blamed herself and then had the audacity to blame Ladybug. Ladybug did not want any man in her life, no good came out of them.

She had three seconds to wonder if her suit could save her from the impact with the ground. She would probably survive it and have to live with incredible pain of her broken body. It would still be less painful than the hurt of being betrayed by the city she’s protected for a third of her life.

Less than a second from impact she hooked her yoyo on a nearby building, swinging above the cars and people. The surprised cries from the Parisians below did not help her mood. They were scared of her, afraid she would come down and hurt them. They must have called the police, told them the scarlet villain has been spotted.

Hopefully, the police were too busy with the akuma roaming the 15th arrondissement to bother her. Hawkmoth was losing his touch. The Mailman was such a lame name for an akuma, he couldn’t cause much trouble. He was probably reading everyone’s mail and embarrassing them to death.

Ladybug has been randomly swinging between the buildings, lost in thought. She landed on a rooftop when she heard shouts from up ahead. Her random meandering had let her to the akuma attack.

_I can’t avoid them even when I try._

She could see black smoke billowing from one building while another seems to be missing half its top floor. Perhaps this MailMan was burning the letters. Either way, it wasn’t her problem. They can handle this by themselves.

A loud shout and a black figure was thrown over the buildings. A long pole extended in both directions, each side landing on a different roof, leaving the figure to dangle in the middle. He climbed onto the pole, ran along it to one of the buildings. The pole rapidly contracted and both pole and the figure disappeared from sight.

The yoyo rang. She left it to go to message. The screen showed five missed calls and three messages. He was persistent, she will give him that.

“What are you doing? You need to go and get that akuma!”

Ladybug spun at the familiar voice.

“Marinette? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?”

“I-I,” Marinette stuttered. “That doesn’t matter. Why are you here? Why aren’t you fighting?”

“Why should I?” Ladybug thought it ironic this spineless girl was telling her to fight.

“Paris is under attack. Innocent people are being injured.” Marinette stared at her incredulously.

“They betrayed me. I dedicate my life to them and they’re all out for my blood. They don’t deserve for me to fight for them.”

“You are right, there are people out there which are fools. They take you for granted and then attack you in the media. They are pests. They hide behind their computer calling you names and throwing accusations. There are only a few of them. What about the rest of the people in the city? They need your protection.”

“They aren‘t just a few. It is all of them. You should have seen how they look at me on the street. See how they point and stare, holding their children behind them to protect them from me. They have all turned against me.”

“I don’t believe that,” Marinette eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Believe what you want. The citizens don’t deserve my help.”

“Okay. Let’s say they don’t deserve your help. You are a superhero. You should help even if they don’t deserve it.”

Ladybug turned away towards the fighting.

“I do not care about them anymore. They have betrayed me.”

They watched the fighting in silence, hearing Chat Noir calling insults at the akuma. He sounded tired.

“What about Chat?” Marinette asked. “He needs your help.”

“He might,” Ladybug glanced down to her yoyo.

“That was him calling before. You didn’t even answer his call. Did you listen to his messages?”

Ladybug held up her yoyo and presses play on the messages.

“Ladybug.” Chat’s voice came from the yoyo. “This akuma has a really lame name. The Mailman, can you believe it? But he is very destructive and difficult to fight. I need your help.”

“My Lady. Where are you? I need help. This akuma is tough.  Why aren’t you here?”

“My Lady, don’t listen to those who hate. Don’t let them bring down the most wonderful woman this world has to offer. They don’t know you. I know you and I am with you. Always.”

The yoyo went silent, holding both women in place.

“You’re abandoning him. He’s your partner,” whispered Marinette.

“He is a man. You should know better than anyone. Men are horrible and shouldn’t be trusted.”

“He might be a man, but he is still your partner. Go help him.”

Ladybug reflected on their partnership. She has been taking more of the load while he has become more of a distraction than any help. But he always stood her side, doing what he could to help her fight the villains. He was dependable. He has done nothing to hurt her, while she was letting him get hurt. Marinette was right, she was abandoning him. She couldn’t do that.

Ladybug launched herself from the roof and joined the fight. Within a few minutes, she was back on the same room with Chat Noir in her arms. She laid him down, tossed her Lucky Charm in the air and called “Miraculous Ladybug”. Marinette was nowhere to be found.

Chat remained on the ground, his ring sounding a beep.

“How are you doing?” Ladybug was concerned. “The magic should have cured your injuries.”

“I am healed alright,” Chat groaned. “I just need a few minutes to catch my breath. It takes time for the pain to go away. I took quite the beating. Where have you been?”

Ladybug looked away from his enquiring eyes. Marinette’s accusation still ringing in her ears.

“I called you a few times. I know you were transformed since it rang a few times before going to the message. Why didn’t you answer? Did you even listen to my messages?”

“I did.” Ladybug turned back to Chat. ”That’s why I came for you. For you and not for them.”

“Don’t listen to them. They are just a small, very loud group. These are the same people we were anti-akuma. They are looking for something to go against. You made a mistake and now they found something to go against you.”

“A mistake? What mistake?”

Chat hesitated.

“The man. He got hurt. I know you did not mean to hurt him.”

“You are wrong. I meant to hurt him. I wanted him to hurt and hurt a lot. I wish the magic would have cured his injuries, but I think he deserved the beating he got. They all forgot about how this man behaved and all they care about is bashing me. You have men in Paris mistreating women, using them and then abandoning them. Instead of dealing with them, Paris sends the police against me.”

“I...I…” Chat put his head down, his ringing sounding another beep. “I am sorry.”

Ladybug’s words hit Chat worse than she knew.

“I will help you. You are the only one left that I trust. I’ll do it for you, not for them.”

She left Chat on the roof to recover and make his way home. Thinking back, he looked more out of it than usual, his irritating joyful attitude missing. Was he hurt more than she thought? It wasn’t like that man a few days ago, her magic has repaired him. Why was he so down? If he is still injured, she will need to help him, maybe take him to hospital. After all, he was her partner, she cared about him.

She backtracked to the neighboring building, to check he was doing ok. She saw Chat was still sitting with his back against the wall as she left him. She recalled hearing his ring beep during their conversation so it was not much of a surprise it was no longer Chat sitting on the roof.

It was a surprise to find the woman abusing Adrien Agreste.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have reveal number one. Not as pleasant as reveals usually are. This story was intended to be off the beaten path.
> 
> Will the next chapter bring another reveal? If it does, would that make things better or worse? Difficult to say when the next chapter is called: Animosity and revelations
> 
> P.S. No-one commented about Chloe as Ladybug in the previous chapter. Did anyone actually believe it for that split second?


	12. Animosity and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. I am going to throw some blame at Taurus Pixie. (I had to get through Madness Within.) But the truth is that I completed it a few weeks ago and I have been struggling to concentrate on writing. Once I started writing this chapter I went through a few drafts, changing it and adding to get this chapter right. Chat had an emotional journey and I’ve been struggling how to portray it. So we end up with the longest chapter of this story.  
> The good news? Next chapter was written 6 months ago.

* * *

 

This was it. Glorious years of being a hero with the amazing Ladybug have culminated to this. Chat closed his eyes and waited to reach the apex of his ascent, ready for his descent. His own life has already passed the apex, free falling to his decimation. It is only right for his body to follow the same path. He should rid himself of the ring right now, it will bring a stop to all this pain.

* * *

_ Earlier that day _

There were a dozen men and two women standing outside the Bichat - Claude Bernard hospital. They stood in two lines facing the visitors walking in the main entrance, holding homemade signs. Every few minutes a few would call out their slogan once or twice then quiet down again. It was a hospital after all. The reaction of passersby varied from ignoring the group to stopping to talk. The majority did nothing more than read the messages and commented to their companions as they continue to walk past.

‘Stop the violence,’ one sign read.

‘We do not tolerate violence,’ a big red sign hovered above the group.

The protestors proudly held signs with ‘Ladybug - face the consequences’, ‘No Ladybug - No violence’ and ‘Unmask Ladybug’. 

Chat spent half an hour on the roof across the street. His initial shock was closely followed by anger at the audacity of these people, of what they were saying and the location they chose. Over time, he noticed the Parisians were not of the same mind as the protestors. The looks and comments they received were not friendly. The few who stopped spent more time arguing than agreeing. Further proof they were very few citizens who held that skewed opinion. He wished Ladybug would realize Paris supported her.

His thoughts went back to his partner, sighing. Paris was losing her. He was losing her. He could not understand what was happening to her, why she was acting so differently. And Saturday night? He's never seen her affected like that by an akuma, taking it so personally. For the first time in years, she scared him. Where did that anger come from? He was sure she made a mistake, not realizing the akuma reverted to human when she knocked him out. She set Chat straight - she meant to hurt the guy. She believed he deserved it, being a woman abuser. Even so, his partner of five years would never have behaved that way.

Not that he was himself that night either, with Marinette filling his thoughts. He spent Sunday in his room flipping from fretting about his blue-eyed partner to hating himself over the other blue-eyed woman in his life. On Monday he was astounded there was no blow up at school. His friends showed surprise he didn't spend time with Marinette and suspected something happened. More surprising, Marinette never told Alya. The amateur reporter attempted to pry out of him what happened between them, knowing something was wrong. Marinette herself behaved as if nothing happened, ignoring his existence. He would have preferred that she shout at him, call him names and put him in his place. Even if it meant his friends would find out and hate him, it would be less painful than being ignored. He was losing Ladybug. He lost Marinette. He could not decide which pained him more.

Now he had to deal with idiotic people who are doing their best to drive his partner against Paris. She said she won’t do it for them anymore, only continue because of their partnership. It thrilled him to hear she cared enough about him to make him the sole reason to fight akumas. He was agitated at the realization he was the only thread holding Ladybug in this fight.

Chat debated avoiding the protestors by entering via another entrance. Adrien would have done so, but Chat does not avoid confrontations - unless they were with Ladybug. Spinning the baton above him, he sailed across the street to land among the protestors, sending them sprawling, breaking up their group. 

“Chat Noir!” The call came from a man Chat previously identified as their leader. Unlike the ragtag team of followers, he wore a freshly pressed black suit with a green tie. The hate in his eyes implied the color scheme was purely coincidental.

“In the flesh,” Chat bowed without breaking eye contact. 

“Are you coming here to finish the job Ladybug started? Is it not enough that Ladybug is terrorizing the people, you need to be her partner in this too?”  

Chat raised an eyebrow, unseen under his mask, otherwise gave no reaction. He walked closer to the man, invading his personal space. At eighteen, Chat was no longer a scrawny teenager running around the adults. At six foot with broad shoulders, baton casually held at his side - he radiated power. Suit guy gulped and took a step back.

Chat stepped past him among the rest of the group. Most flinched, only a few holding his gaze.

“You think I’ll hurt you?” he asked, a few heads nodded. “You believe Paris’s hero, who’s spent years protecting you from akumas will beat you up because you stand here spreading your ridiculous campaign?”

The heads stopped nodding as they contemplated his words. 

“Now listen here…” Suit guy wanted some attention.

“You know what? The way you behave, you deserve a beating.” Chat directed his words at the assembled minions, ignoring the leader. “But I won’t hurt you, neither will Ladybug. We are too busy chasing akumas, protecting you, your wives, husbands, children, parents, friends, and neighbors. Ladybug has dedicated her life to you at the cost to her own personal life. When you,” Chat pointed at one woman, “stay safe at home with your husband and kids, Ladybug leaves her family behind to stop the akuma from turning you and your family into a painting. And you,” Chap shifted his arm to a man, “you go out for supper with your wife or girlfriend, Ladybug cannot go on a date. She is busy stopping some maniac from brainwashing your wife into leaving you to run after him while tearing her clothes off.”

The assembled cowed before him, eyes like saucers. The woman he singled out teared, whether from fright or guilt Chat was not sure.

“You gather here to take down the only protection you have. The kindest, most caring person in Paris who gave up more than anyone else for the safety of all Parisians. This is how you thank her? I’m ashamed in you.”

Chat turned his back to them and walked into the hospital.

* * *

The acrid smell of medicine, bleach and the sick slammed into Chat’s nostrils. He froze in the doorway concentrating on shutting out the abuse to his sense of smell. These were the few times he disliked this super ability, like the one time they had a garbage truck driver for an akuma. An experience he longed to forget. Chat walked to the reception, ignoring the many stares from the hospital staff, patients, and visitors. The woman at the counter stumbled over her words while Chat calmly waited. With a red face, she directed him to the fifth floor. After a few steps, he turned back to her with a wink. It was amazing her face could go redder. He believed Chat might have more admirers than Adrien. The difference was Chat was happy they were his fans. They admired him because of the good he did, not how good he looked.

The fifth floor produced a set of infinitely long and complex corridors forcing him to embarrass two more nice women who struggled to get back to work afterward. Arriving at last to room 528, Chat knocked on the open door and peered inside. Unsure of what reception he would receive, he planned to remain at the door until told otherwise.

The room was not big, the two beds taking up most of the space. A myriad of instruments covered the white wall, and a curtain hung next to each bed. The first bed was empty, covered by a simple sheet bearing the hospital's logo, neatly tucked around the mattress, a white pillow laying at the top. The bed by the window was just as neat, the blanket draped over the bed had neither folds nor wrinkles, belying there was a person underneath. Tubes and cables stretched from the wall, one wrapped around his face, the rest disappearing under the blanket.

A woman sat in an adjacent couch, facing the bed, reading a book. Long brown hair cascading to her shoulders hid her face from view. She wore a red jacket and black jeans, confirming she was not a hospital employee. A surprising sense of calm enveloped the room.

Chat knocked again and cleared his throat. The woman turned at the sound, surprised to find Paris’s black-clad hero in the room. She was a young woman, possibly late twenties, although Chat found it difficult to estimate a woman’s age. She was older than him, he was sure of that.

“I am sorry to disturb,” Chat said with a hesitant smile.

“Chat Noir!” The woman rose to her feet, the book carelessly dropping to the floor. “Oh, wow.”

“Em, yes. I just wanted to wish him a full recovery. I don’t want to take any of your time. I’ll just go.” 

“No, no,” the lady raised her hand as if to grab him from across the room. “Come in, come in. Wow. Thank you so much for coming.” 

Chat stood for a few seconds before stepping into the room, standing by the bed he looked at the sleeping man. He knew it was the same man but still found it difficult to relate that peaceful face with the akuma he fought, or even the few minutes he checked him while unconscious.

“He looks so peaceful,” he murmured without thinking.

“He does, doesn’t he?” the lady confirmed, “I do not remember him looking like that for a few years. I wish he was awake to enjoy it.”

Chat flinched, even though her tone was light. “I’m sorry. I apologize for what happened to him.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad or anything. It was a light joke.”

“A joke?” Chat looked up in shock, meeting her brown eyes. Her smile was real, open and friendly, bringing a sparkle to her eyes.

“Yes, a joke. We must look at the lighter side everything, even faced with difficult situations. I’m Margo,” she put out her hand.

“Chat,” he took her hand. She gave him a comforting squeeze before letting go.

“This is my father, Mayne. Not exactly living up to his name at the moment, is he?”

“Oh!” Chat paled. “I’m really sorry.”

“There you go again. Relax. I don’t blame you or Ladybug. No reason to be all uptight."

“You don’t?” Chat could not help gawking at Margo.

“I’m not happy. I wish he was up and walking around. He isn’t a bad man, he’s been unhappy for a while now, trying to recapture his youth. I think he is lonely, it’s been a few years since my parents divorced. I‘ve been telling him he is going about it the wrong way, hanging out in gyms, trying to attract female attention. It must have backfired and he ended up an akuma and did some terrible things. Ladybug hurting him during the fight is upsetting but probably unavoidable. I don’t blame her.”

“Wow, I wish Ladybug could hear you.” He elected not to share Ladybug’s opinion on the matter.

“She can come if she wants. In fact, I would very much like to meet her,” her smile grew bigger.

“You would?”

“Yes, I’m a big fan. I love her and I need to thank her. Not for my dad, but for my daughter. She saved her almost a year ago during an akuma attack. The akuma was rampaging in the street, throwing cars around. One was heading at my daughter I was sure I would lose her. A red blur swooped down from above pulling Marveille away just in time. I was still screaming with tears dripping down my face when Ladybug handing her to me. I would never forget her bright eyes and a kind smile. ‘She’s very beautiful’, Ladybug told me, ‘she’s a wonderful treasure’. She kissed Marveille on her head and ran back to the fight.”

Margo’s eyes were glossy, tears pooling ready to drip down. Chat could feel his own eyes watering. That sounded like the Ladybug he loved.

“A year ago, you said?” 

“Almost.”

“Yeah,” Chat could not help smiling. “I’m also a big Ladybug fan.”

"So, Ladybug saved my daughter and then put my father in a coma. If I think about it too much I would drive myself insane. I would rather smile and pray everything will work out.”

"You know what?" Chat grinned. "Now I'm a big Margo fan."

“Wow,” Margo plopped down on the chair, “Chat Noir is my fan. I can now die knowing I lived life to its fullest.”

“Oh no. Please don’t. I don’t have many people I’m a fan of. Only two. Wait,” Marinette’s face filled his vision, “make that three.” 

It was surprising how quickly his feelings for Marinette developed. Less than a week ago she was just a friend, and now she was so much more. Thinking back he realized he’s been her fan for many years, considered her the closest thing to Ladybug in his civilian life. She was a great friend, he even crushed on her a bit, relishing every moment spent with her, even when he was Chat. She was amazing; he enjoyed watching her do all those amazing things.

He loved watching her. He’s always loved watching her, no matter what she was doing. Taking great joy in her achievements, proud when she defended others and gave from herself in ways that only Marinette knew how. He loved all things about her.

Could he have loved for her for a while and never realized it? Only when Ladybug changed her behavior, stopped caring and being kind. Stopped, Chat realized, behaving like Marinette. The part he loved most about Ladybug was how she resembled Marinette.

“I’m in love,” Chat said with wonder.

“I can see, Ladybug is lucky to have you.”

Chat, lost in thought, had forgotten Margo was there. He looked at her in confusion. “Ladybug?”

“Oh!” Margo’s hand came to her mouth. “You’re talking about someone else.”

Her words registered, overloaded his brain, which promptly shut down. Chat fell back onto the neighboring bed, covering his face with his hands.

“I am so confused. I don’t know what to do.”

The room was silent, The only sound came from the corridor or the machines attached to Mayne. 

“Love can be very confusing. Add the stressful activities you have, it creates a special bond with your partner. A bond which feels like love. It might be love, or it might not. I don’t know who this other girl is, but she must be really special to give Ladybug a challenge over your heart. I’m sorry you going through this.”

“I love Ladybug,” Chat felt he had to explain himself, “but I don’t know her real identity, and that would always create a barrier between us.”

“You don’t! I thought you knew. Especially since you’re dating.”

“It is very difficult being a superhero. Secret identities are a serious thing.”

“This other girl, she knows your identity?”

“It's the other way around, she doesn’t know I’m Chat.”

“I understand,” Margo looked out the window. “I have no experience in your situation, I won’t pretend I know what you should do. I will say, after a fight when you hang up your mask, you should have someone to go home to. As much as adore Ladybug, if she cannot be there for you without the mask, it might be better for the two of you to go back to being just partners. If that is even possible. Oh, this is so complicated. I’m so sorry.”

Go home to Marinette. That felt so right, she’s perfect for him. He lost her before he even realized she was what he wanted. 

The sound of screeching tires followed by a crash disturbed his thoughts. A car crash, he should go see if he can help. Then the screaming started.

* * *

 

Chat flipped to the left, the Peugeot roof collapsing from the impact against the spot he just vacated. Flying cars! Margo had to talk about cars being flung about and now he was the intended target. Coincidence? Karma? Or Chat Noir’s signature bad luck?

The cars, as well as benches, signs, dustbins, and any other movable object were propelled by powerful sound waves emanating from a red protest sign, bearing, in 3d letters: “No Ladybug - No violence”. The irony was not lost on Chat. 

Mr suit guy was upset Chat broke up his little group. Hawkmoth, the opportunist he was, gave the man the power to get his word out, in a loud and powerful way. The Protestor -  ten points for originality - tore up the whole street in front of the hospital, calling for an end to violence. Trust Hawkmoth to ruin what Chat considered - work well done. He felt good taking apart the protestors and their skewed outlook on things. He took his win and threw it in his face, together with a one-ton car.

Once they realized what was going on, Margo wasted no time in sending him away. 

“Go,” she urged him. “Paris needs you. Perhaps you can bring Ladybug to visit after you win.”

“I’ll try,” Margo’s confidence in him warmed his heart. “It was nice meeting you. I wish your father full recovery.”

“Thank you, and I hope everything works out with all the women in your life.”

The visit to the hospital left Chat with mixed feelings. Margo was not what he expected. He should get Ladybug to speak to her, tell her how she appreciated her even after what happened to her father. Prove to her Paris is not against her, they still wanted - needed - her protection. Getting his Ladybug back would lessen the pain of realizing he was in love with Marinette after he has lost her.

Margo should have spoken to suit guy, showed him her positive outlook on life. He might have listened to her, she was charismatic. If that happened, Chat would not be scrambling up the side of a building, a trail of street signs littered the wall underneath him, the last one smashed into his leg almost sending him to the ground. He limped the rest of the way to the roof.

Chat wished Ladybug was here, help him take down this destructive akuma. The few hundred meters from the hospital were a wasteland. Crunched cars littered the street, strange sentinels propped up at different angles watching over a deserted land. The Parisians have long escaped deep into the buildings or down side streets. The Protestor stood among the papers flapping in the breeze, shredded when the newspaper kiosk got demolished by a flying minivan. His black suit was now luminous green with text graffitied all over it in black, his black tie curling up from his chest forking at the end reminding chat of a snake’s tongue. Long green hair streamed up from his head like a porcupine, black rings surrounded his red eyes.

It has been almost an hour and Ladybug has not shown up. Calling her went directly to message. At least she wasn’t ignoring him. She said she would fight, for him. Without Ladybug his only hope was to confine the akuma to this area and avoid any more damage until she arrived.

“Come down here, scaredy-cat! Not so eloquent when faced with a powerful foe, are you?” 

Chat was certain the sign, idly dangling from The Protestor’s hand, was the affected object. It was the same sign suit man held when he confronted him by the hospital. A direct assault on the akuma proved difficult. Despite the akuma ambling about, he was lighting fast with the sign, pushing Chat back on every turn. Chat was already sporting a deep cut on his shoulder and a possible broken rib where a parking meter bypassed his defenses. 

“Really?” Chat called down from the roof. “I think it’s about time we spoke about the eloquent in the room.”

The Protestor glared at Chat swinging his sign like a bat. Chat flattened to the floor, the hair rising on his neck, feeling the ripples in the air above him. Chat crawled away from the edge until out of sight, got up and ran, ignoring the pain his left he jumped from one building to the next. A few buildings down he surveyed the battlefield. The akuma stood in the same spot, bellowing profanities at Chat previous spot. Not far, a car wrapped around a pole burst into flames. 

“Are you going to swing that thing t he whole sign yards?”  Chat rose from his new spot.

The akuma twisted on the spot, red eyes scanning until they met Chat’s glowing green. With a wide grin, Chat waved hello, rolling away before the new attack hit him.

This game could not last much longer. The Protestor was already anticipating Chat’s next location. He’s hit Chat twice already. The worst, when jumping from one building to another, the Protestor sent the corrugated iron roof of the newspaper kiosk, slicing wide gash in his back. Chat rose again from the stadium’s roof.

“I was wondering, who’s your tailor? He fancies my colors.” The world burred. Chat screamed at the pain coursing through his head. He found himself his back, his leg hanging on a seat. The blue sky came into slow focus, Chat wondered when the earth gained a second sun. He did not remember the fall but felt all the knocks his body received on the way down.

He can’t do this anymore. All this fighting and he hardly touched the akuma. He was nothing more than a distraction to keep the akuma occupied until the real superhero would deal with the problem. She hasn’t come, and he was running out of sand. He wasn’t even a good punching bag.

He called Ladybug, this time the call ringing a few times before going to message. She was ignoring his calls again.

“Ladybug,” Chat voice shook, “I need your help. You said you will help, please come. I can’t do this without...” 

The doors burst open, one landing a few meters away, its hinges twisted. 

“A stadium. Let’s play squash the cat.” The Protestor called from the doorway.

Letting out a grunt, Chat propped his baton against the railing and propelled himself back onto the roof. 

The roof shook. He rolled over to the side, peeking over the edge. The Protestor was pacing along the stands, sending shock waves in random directions, at the ground, stands, walls and roof. The air was full of dust from all the destruction. The seats were thrown about and cracks appeared in the building. 

“You’re a nasty piece of work,” Chat shouted at the akuma. “Get off your idiotic high horse. You will destroy the whole of Paris.”

“I am here to stop the violence,” the akuma looked at him. “Once you are out of the picture, there will only be peace.” 

Chat rolled away before getting hit. This was a disaster. He led the akuma to the stadium where there were no civilians, but it also gave very little protected placed from where he could attack. The roof shook again. Another blast shook it even more. It would not hold much longer.

He wouldn’t hold much longer either.  He phoned Ladybug again, the call did not even ring. She's de-transformed.

Ladybug wasn’t coming. 

He was no longer enough. 

A crack ran along the roof, passing between his legs, a gap opened to the stands below. Looking through the gap he met the akuma’s red eyes.

“You’re still there? What happened?” The Protestor teased. “Cat caught your tongue?” 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Chat yelled and flipped out the way, the roof rattled precariously underneath him. He needed to hit him, he wanted to break him. He was going to cataclysm the damn akuma.

Chat froze. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down and get his head straight. He’s never wanted to use his power on a person before, even an akuma. It wasn’t the akuma’s fault he wasn’t a good enough partner. Although, it would feel really good to kick the shit out of him.  Possibly he could knock him out or kick the sign out of his hand. He wouldn’t break it since he couldn’t cleanse the butterfly, but keeping it away from the akuma should reduce the damage done. This was his last opportunity to do something useful, prove that he is worth something.

Chat crawled to the other side, peeking over again. The akuma was looking away, but Chat could still see the edge of the purple butterfly covering his face. He was talking to Hawkmoth. Chat made a mental note to thank Hawkmoth for distracting the akuma, and jumped off the roof. Using his baton to helicopter closer to the akuma, he stayed a few meters in the air, right above the akuma he stilled his baton, and let gravity pull him leg first onto The Protestor. A second before impact the akuma spun, swinging his sign with an underhanded arc. The power wave blew the dust into Chat’s eyes, blasted him in the chest and knocked the baton from his hand. Rapid acceleration into the sky replaced his downwards movement. Chat blindly flew over the top of the buildings, continuing an upward arc high enough to send him out of Paris.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

Having watered her plants Marinette leane d on the railing to watch the Paris skyline. The beautiful sight of her city always helped to calm her mind. She recalled a time, many years ago, when Chat Noir joined her one night on her balcony, watching the skyline together. That night she learned Chat truly loved Ladybug. He got his wish; it seemed. She hoped he was happy with Ladybug. She doubted it, especially the way Ladybug spoke about him. 

She got her wish too, to her detriment. “Be careful what you wish for,” the stories always say. She never understood.  She got her night with Adrien, a memorable night followed by devastation. She thought the pain would help get over him, but she wasn’t. Hearing him talk about himself at school hit her heart and confused her. Maybe he had a split personality,  sensitive and kind one day while selfish and cruel the next.

She noticed a billowing cloud of smoke in the distance. Paying more attention she could hear the sirens. Another akuma attack. That brought some perspective on life. Here she was brooding about a boy while people were suffering real pain. She wished she could help them. She wondered if Ladybug was helping Chat.

A ringing to her right gave her the answer. The ringing continued unanswered for another minute until it stopped. Marinette closed her eyes in frustration and disappointment. 

“Why didn’t you answer? He needs your help. You said you will help him."

She watched the smoke rise to the sky and dissipate, join with the clouds in the darkening sky. It was nearing sunset. An end to a long day with a promise to be even longer.

“He’s as bad as all of them. Worse."

Marinette turned to Ladybug. “Worse? What did he do? Declare that you were Hawkmoth himself? Really? How could he be worse?”

Ladybug looked at Marinette with pity. Why pity? Chat was her problem, not Marinette’s.

“Chat’s Adrien Agreste.”

Of all the things Ladybug could have said, this was the least expected. 

“Adrien?” Marinette did not blink during the minute it took to find her voice. “My Adrien?”

“Considering what he’s done, I find it strange you still refer to him as your Adrien.” Ladybug tilted her head, scrutinizing Marinette.

“Chat’s Adrien?” Marinette ignored Ladybug’s statement. “How can he be Adrien? They are so different. And Chat...Chat’s your boyfriend. He cheated on you - with me. Oh my god! I’m the other woman!”

“Don’t get your tail in a spin,” Ladybug huffed. “He isn’t my boyfriend. We’re not really dating, it’s fake.”

“It's fake?” Marinette’s confusion lasted a split second. “I knew it! I knew it was fake,” Marinette looked left and right searching. “Where is Alya, I told her it was fake. She didn’t believe me. But wait,” Marinette eyes narrowed, studying Ladybug. “Chat loves you. You faked a relationship with Chat when you know he is madly in love with you? How could you do that to him? Living this lie he wished was true must be tearing him apart."

“He’ll get over it,” Ladybug brushed it off. “It was for a good cause and it was his idea. He just sucked it up and moved on. If he even felt anything for me. You're forgetting this is Adrien. The way he used you and tossed you aside, I doubt he has any feelings for me. He just wanted an impressive conquest and I’m the perfect candidate. I can imagine him boasting how he conquered Paris’s superhero.” She suddenly sported a smile, lopsided and ironic. “Joke’s on him. Now Paris hates me, blaming me for all the violence, and he's the evil bitch's boyfriend. Serves him right to go down with me.”

This was too much. Marinette didn’t know how to take it all. 

Chat was Adrien.

Chat fake dated Ladybug - by choice.

Chat was a womanizer.

Chat did not love Ladybug.

No! She knew Chat loved Ladybug. Chat told her when he had no reason to lie. When she told him she loved someone too.

Adrien!

She loved Adrien.

Adrien was Chat.

Adrien loved Ladybug.

Of course! Adrien loved Ladybug. It all makes sense now.

“You are wrong. Chat loves you and you drove him mad with the fake dating. When he saw me wearing the Ladybug custom, he lost it and in his mind I was you. When he realized what happened he ran away in shame. That’s why he couldn’t look at me, not because he thought less of me, he was ashamed of himself.” Marinette replayed the bakery scene in her mind, adding this new information. “It still hurts. It hurts that he wants you and not me. It hurts that he spent the night with me thinking of you, and when he realized it was me he ran away. I don’t think I can forgive him for that. But Chat isn’t a womanizer. Adrien loves you more than he could handle.”

The two women looked at each other, neither saying anything for a while. The silence stretched as Marinette attempted to stare down Ladybug. It was uncomfortable to stare down a superhero, but she knew she was right. Ladybug was too quick to judge both Adrien and Chat. She was the one who convinced Marinette Adrien was the problem. Adrien wasn’t the problem - Adrien had a problem.

“You are an idiot!” Ladybug shook her head. “I tell you how my sidekick of a partner is the same guy who used you and threw you away, and you come up with a way to exempt him from any wrongdoing. It is the same as when you blamed yourself and your costume - that you ‘confused’ him,” Ladybug even used air quotes. “He’s a no-good, woman abusing, two-timing, piece of shit.”

Marinette saw some movement in her peripheral vision. Turning to the akuma attack she spotted something flying over the buildings. Not something - someone. Chat! It didn’t look like he was controlling his movement. Why wasn’t he using his baton? He was moving fast, going high. He was still far, but it didn’t look like he was moving or struggling or attempting to do anything. A crush-test dummy limply flying through the air. Was he knocked out? 

“Chat!” Marinette called out. “You need to save him!”

“Why should I? I don’t want him as a partner anymore.”

“What?” Marinette voice rose in pitch. “You must save him. He’ll get badly hurt.”

“He’ll survive.”

“Oh my god! No!” Marinette watched Chat’s upward arc taking him even higher. “Adrien! No! You have to save my Adrien.”

“I told you already. He isn’t your Adrien. He isn’t worth the effort.”

“Please,” tears were flowing down Marinette’s face, she could not take her eyes off the love of her life. No matter what he’s done and who he loved, she wanted nothing bad to happen to him. “Please, Ladybug, for me. Please save him.”

* * *

The first thought through Chats mind was: “Man, this akuma is quick”. 

That was followed closely by the realization he was moving pretty fast himself, but without his baton, he had no control over his movement. There was a moment of panic when he continued rising past the blurry buildings leaving the streets and the akuma far below. This was not the first time he has free fallen through the Paris sky. Granted there were two differences. For one, he was currently moving up, something he knew will be changing soon enough. The other, previously Ladybug was there to save him, something he knew will not be happening this time. 

Chat went limp. This was it. Glorious years of being a hero with the amazing Ladybug have culminated to this. He had a great life, great friends, an amazing partner, and exciting adventures - and he lost it all. He was a useless hero, a sexual abusive friend, and a bad partner. He has managed to lose all the loves of his life because of his incompetence. He did not deserve any of it. Not Marinette, not Ladybug not the Miraculous. Maybe he should rid himself of the ring right now, it will bring a stop to all this pain. 

The wind rushing past blew dust from his eyes, improving his vision. The world around was still blurry, nothing he felt like looking at anyway. Chat closed his eyes and waited to reach the apex of his ascent, ready for his descent. His own life has already passed the apex, free falling to his destruction. It is only right for his body to follow the same path.

_ When did everything go wrong?  _ Chat reflected.  _ What could . . . _

His chest constrained at the sudden pressure hugging him. A strong tug changed his projection. Chat opened his eyes and he made out a rope wound around him, pulling him down. Blurry vision or not, he could see buildings approaching at a rapid rate. With nothing to slow his movement, he doubted he’ll survive his sudden meeting with the earth. Chat tensed, panic bubbling up, heightened by the high-rise building passing by as he quickly approached the blotches of colors below he suspected were the ground.  

The rope went taut and pulled him sharply to the side, sending him on a long arc passing above the ground and lifting him up once more. His ascend slowed near the top of another building, onto which he landed with neither harm nor grace. 

The rope, which he now recognized as Ladybug’s yoyo, unwrapped itself and disappeared from his sight. 

“Ladybug?” Chat looked around, rapidly blinking his eyes.

A human-shaped red blob appeared on his right. She has come. Ladybug came and saved him. Not all is lost.

“Ladybug,” Chat signed. “I’m so glad to see you, or sort of see you. Something flew into my eyes and everything is blurry.”

Ladybug was silent. Did his hearing also get damaged in the attack?

“Thank you so much for saving me. I was worried you weren’t coming.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Oh,” was the only respond Chat could think of.

“And don’t thank me for saving you. I would have let you crash into the next building, just to see how much damage can get past the suit.”

“Ladybug?” Chat cried in disbelief. What was she saying? 

“You are some piece of work. Had me fooled with your over the top flirtation. I thought you were a charmer, all bark but no bite. But I was wrong, wasn’t I, Adrien? You bite and you bite hard. I can’t believe I kissed you, I have to wash the stench from my mouth.”

Chat stiffened, trying hard to decipher her meanings.

“What did I do? How did I hurt you like this? I’m very sorry for whatever I did, I just, well, I don’t know what you are talking about. Wait, what did you just call me?” 

“Don’t lie, Adrien? Don’t pretend ignorance. You think I don’t know all about the adventures of Mr. Adrien Agreste.”

Chat sunk to his knees. She knew who he was, and somehow she knew what he’s done. Did she know Marinette? Was Ladybug the one Marinette ran to instead of Alya?

“I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. I didn’t mean to hurt her. She is so special to me, I hate myself for what I did.”

“I can’t believe I dedicated my life only to be betrayed by everyone. I gave up so much for these people and now they want to send me to jail. And then, my own partner sees me as nothing but a sex object.”

“That isn’t true.” Chat looked up, he wished his sight would clear so he could see her face. “I love you. I think the world of you.”

“No, you don’t!” Ladybug snapped at him. “I know you. You are nothing but womanizing, male trash.”

“I…”

“He is!” Ladybug snapped again. “I told you he isn’t worth the effort. We should have just let him crash.”

That didn’t make sense. Who was she talking to? He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, instead, he gave himself black spots and flashing light.

“I told you he loves you. You have to believe him.” 

What? Who was that? This forsaken vision, he did not understand what’s going on. He rubbed his eyes with the same results.

“No, he doesn’t.” That tone was definitely Ladybug, although they sounded similar. “Him and the rest of Paris. They must all just go to hell and leave me alone. I’ve had enough of all of this.”

There was another flash of light, although this time he wasn’t rubbing his eyes.

“You are overreacting. They don’t want to put you in jail. I spoke to people and they support you. You should read the Ladyblog, see how many come out in your support against those few bad ones. And Chat is still your partner, he loves you and he did not betray you. Yes, he messed up and I don’t know if I can forgive him - but that isn’t against you.”

“I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” Chat was confused as to who was there, but was certain apologizing couldn’t hurt. Another flash of light. Was that his imagination or are his eyes getting worse?

“You didn’t mean to? You messed up Marinette and all you can say is ‘sorry’. When you treat your friends that way, why would I ever want to be your partner.”

“You’re right. I’m a terrible friend. She trusted me and I abused that trust. I did not realize I was doing it at the time. My feelings for her just came out of nowhere, it was so sudden and overwhelming, I didn’t mean to take advantage of her. I was so confused between you and her and my feelings. It was only today, at the hospital, when I realized I love her, and probably have been for a while.” Chat body slumped further, hands on the floor to hold him from collapsing. “I’m sorry Ladybug, I betrayed my love for you. I have developed feelings for someone else. I’m in love with Marinette.”

A flash of light.

“You love me?” the words were uttered hardly louder than a whisper.

“Marinette? Is that you?” Chat head snapped up. He stood and took a few steps forward, cursing his bad eyesight. Slowly the girl in front of him came into focus, still hazy but enough to recognize Marinette.

“It is you. You’re the one arguing with Ladybug. That is so like you to stand up for others. I’ve always admired that about you. I…” Adrien realized this was his one and only chance to make things better,” I’m sorry I took advantage of you. I don’t know what got into me. I could blame your costume, I could blame the situation. But really, it was me. I wanted you and I took what I wanted and I am really sorry I hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?”

Marinette was silent. His sight had not cleared enough to recognize her facial expression. The silence stretched for an eternity, she must really hate him. He was ready to leave and go away forever.

“You think YOU took advantage of ME?” Marinette sounded incredulous. “You’re not a womanizer. You’re not a betrayer. You are simply a stupid idiot. Oh my god! I can’t believe you. The boy I’ve been crushing on for years is, at last, giving me the attention I’ve been craving, spending hours and hours only with me. I invite him up to my room, at which point he sweeps me off my feet and gives me the most amazing night of my life. And then you ruin it all because you’re a bloody idiot. I shouldn’t be surprised, you’ve been oblivious for years not realizing my feelings for you and are still clueless when I throw myself at you.” Chat stared, flabbergasted, as Marinette took in a big breath. “This is just too painful.”

Chat could not get the words to form properly. It was all too difficult to comprehend.

“You’ve been crushing on me for years?” were the first articulate words which came out.

Marinette nodded, then glowed with white light with a red streak down her body. 

“No way!” Ladybug exclaimed, standing where Marinette was a second ago. Even with his blurry vision, Chat was certain there was only one person in front of him. “You are going to call him an idiot and just forgive him? That is so like you, forgetting what he did. He must take responsibility for all the hurt he put you through.”

A flash of light, a streak of red, and Marinette was there again.

“Yes, he hurt me. But it wasn’t what we thought. He didn’t use me and dismiss me as it appeared. We can work this out.”

“No you can’t,” Ladybug retorted before the burst of light faded, looking away from Chat to her right. “He cannot be trusted. I refuse to be his partner.”

Chat stumbled back in shock. Marinette was Ladybug! Ladybug was Marinette! And they were arguing? How was that even possible? 

Another flash. A red streak from face down to hip.

“Where is your compassion?” Marinette was looking to her left as if someone was there. “He loves you, I know he does. I can hardly believe it, it seems he loves me too. Can’t you forgive him?”

“Marinette. You’re Ladybug?” Chat was still confused.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. We a both right here in front of you? Why would you say such a thing?”

“There is only one person here. You. You are Ladybug.” 

Chat’s eyes must be clearing, as he saw the look of disbelief on Marinette’s face.

Another flash. The red streak went to her ears.

“Compassion is for the weak.” It was Ladybug now. “He must be responsible for his actions.”

When the flash came, Chat paid close attention to the red streak.

“That is rich coming from you. What about your responsibility to Paris? You have given up on the whole of Paris because there are few of them who want you to take responsibility for your actions.” 

“Marinette,” Chat urgent tone caught her attention. “How are you transforming without the magic words? What’s in your purse? Is your kwami there? And why are you arguing with yourself?”

“What are you talking about? You are really confusing me.”

“Me too. This whole situation is very confusing. Can we sit down and talk? Try to work things out.”

A bright flash and Ladybug was glaring at him. 

“No. It’s enough of this,” she said.

“I want to talk about this. Work things out.”

“No more talking. I’m done arguing.” 

“I want to speak to Marinette,” Chat’s words sent a cold shiver down his own back. Ladybug was Marinette. Only somehow, she wasn’t. He has come to the realization that the two were occupying the same body but they were not the same person. By the look in Ladybug’s eyes - she knew this too.

“No,” the word had a tone of finality. “Marinette is not here anymore, and she isn’t coming back. It’s too late. You had your partner, you had your lover and you messed up both. That is it, no more Marinette, no more partnership. You are on your own.”

Without another word, Ladybug sent out her yoyo and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I manage to show Adrien’s descent to depression? Every spark of hope is stamped out?  
> I know Adrien doesn’t generally swear - but push someone far enough...  
> Did you spot the slightly suicidal thoughts, or did I make that too vague?  
> Let me know.  
> I miss having a beta reader which gives me feedback if I got it right or wrong. (My original beta reader's life became too busy)  
> If anyone wants to beta read the last three chapters - let me know.  
> Next chapter will be posted soon, as I only need to review and edit it.  
> As I said, it was written a long time ago. Because the next chapter is “The Splitting of Maribug.”


	13. The Splitting of Maribug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were about 10 reads of Chapter 12, which tells me that notification of the chapter did not go out. If so, sorry, out of my control. Just make sure that you read Chapter 12 if you've missed it.
> 
> At last this chapter, the answer to the question you have all been asking. I am so excited to publish this chapter at last. I remember coming home one night in November when I was still around chapter 3, with this scene bouncing in my head and it won’t leave me alone - I had to get it out. I wrote it that night and it changed very little since mostly editing the grammar and punctuation.  
> I have changed my style in this chapter to Omniscient POV, since it worked better for this scene. I hope I did not deteriorate to so-called “head hopping”.

_ Six months ago _

“No! I won’t do it, ” Ladybug was adamant.

“It is a brilliant idea. It is exactly what you need to push your campaign. People will love you and listen to you. This is the best way to get the citizens to change their ways.” Chat was very enthusiastic. Ladybug suspected he was not all that objective.

“Chat, I can’t do it. It isn’t worth it.” Ladybug was pleading. “It’s lying. It isn’t fair to them.”

Marinette stopped and looked directly at Chat, holding his eyes in hers. Even with the mask, they were very expressive, opening a window into his heart. Marinette has known for a while now that Chat wasn’t just flirting, he wasn’t only fooling around and playing the Casanova. His feelings were strong. His feelings were for Ladybug.  His feelings were one-sided.

Softly, barely letting the words slip out between her lips, “it isn’t fair to you.”

Chat was taken aback by the raw intensity of her eyes, the concern she had for him. It stunned him. Her main concern was not for the citizens, not herself. Him. She was worried about him. Just like that, she made him love her even more. Stronger, deeper, beyond anything he felt before. Even after years of chasing and being rebuffed his love was only getting stronger.

Who was this lady of his who carried all of Paris on her shoulders and placed him on top of the pile holding him up high with her endless strength and kindness? 

Adrien could not let her hold it all herself. Here he can help and she must let him. He was the one who was supposed to protect her, stand between her and danger. He existed for her. There was no other purpose to his existence besides being where and when she needed him. 

Adrien looked away from Ladybug’s gaze; he couldn’t stand seeing the love in her eyes. All these years together he knew it was love. It was love, and he cherished that love. It was not the love that he craved. Not the love he felt for her. The love of a lover.

“You must not worry about me,” he began slowly, handling his words carefully. “I want to do this for you. I believe in you and in what you represent. I believe you can influence everyone, make a difference. I believe in your campaign.”

“It isn’t just mine, it is ours.”

“That isn’t true and you know it. It is Ladybug they cherish. It is Ladybug they worship and follow. I am but Ladybug’s sidekick, if a brilliantly handsome one at that,” Chat added with a smirk, trying, unsuccessfully, to break the tension so  palpable he would need his Cataclysm to break it.

Marinette’s legs were feeling weak, she leaned back against the wall looking up at the stars. 

“I’m tired.” The words were coming out before she even realized what she was saying. “I’m tired of fighting these akumas. There is no end to this. Hawkmoth just keeps on akumatizing people sending them out causing chaos and distraction. We fight them and catch them clean everything up just so we can do it all over again tomorrow. I feel like we are living the reruns of a rehashed tv series,” her lips twitched at her own joke. “Our lives are so sad it is almost funny. My hero life is physically exhausting. My civilian life is suffering from lack of attention. I just want a bit of a break. Or at least to slow down, let my life live a little.”

The stars were all blurry; she felt a drop gliding down her cheek.

Chat watched the glow of her face, followed the tear from her eye as it cascaded down to her chin.

“That is why your campaign is important. Since you’ve talked to the citizens on the  Ladyblog and the news, telling people to control their negative emotions there has been a drop in attacks.”

“I don’t believe there was, I think it is just our hopeful imagination.”

“I believe there is a change, however small. That is exactly why we should take what Alya said seriously. You want them to love each other more so there will be less negative emotions. They love you and emulate you. When they see your love their love for you will grow and so will their love for each other.”

“But it is fake. They will see right through me. I … I love someone else, you know that.” Ladybug, her eyes closed, did not see the pain crossing Chat’s face.

Chat took a moment to control his emotions.

“We can make it look real,” Chat struggled to keep his voice steady. “It is an act just like all the acting and lying we must do to keep our secret identities. It is for a good cause. It is better for the Parisians. It will bring down akuma attacks.” Chat was not sure if the next words were true, but he forced them out anyway, “It will be better for us.”

The two stood for a while. Ladybug, eyes closed, her shoulders slack and her whole body draped on the wall as if without it she could not remain standing.

Chat stood in front of her, straight as a pole, the tension in his shoulders putting a strain on his neck. He was staring at Ladybug’s closed eyelids wishing he could read her thoughts.

“I...I” Ladybug was deflating, “I guess you are right. It is a good idea. I need a break.” 

Chat felt some tension leave as his shoulders relaxed slightly. It was bittersweet winning this argument.

“But how can I do that?” She continued. “How do I not worry about your feelings? How do I keep my real feelings hidden? Feelings which, I’m really sorry Chat, are not for you.” She looked at him then, her blue eyes shining with shed and unshed tears.

Adrien took a deep breath. He knew how to do this.

“You need to separate your feelings. Put them aside in a sort of compartment. Concentrate only on what you need to do to get through the current situation. Put on the face expected of you and keep the rest in the compartment you have built. The facade becomes your reality during that time and you have to ignore the noise coming from the compartment. It is sometimes difficult, I know, especially when what you need to do is very much not what you want to do,” Marinette noticed how he flinching at his own words.

Ladybug eyes were wide with shock. She took a few seconds to realize her mouth was open; she shut it with an audible pop.

“Are you an actor?” She asked 

“Not professionally. But I have been acting my whole life. It was always expected of me to be someone I am not.” Chat gave a lopsided smile. “That is why I love the mask. I don’t have to act. I can be myself, I am free to say and do what I want.”

“I don’t know, Chat.” Ladybug said gently, “I have seen things in you that makes me believe that Chat Noir is also partially an act and you are hiding someone else under the mask.”

Once again, Adrien was floored by Ladybug’s insight. Did she really see through him? Was Chat Noir just an act. He always believed Chat Noir let him be himself. That Chat Noir was his real persona and Adrien was just an act. There was Adrien the model, the obedient son, the quiet student - that he knew to be an Act. Was there something in between?

“Ok,” Ladybug suddenly stood up straighter. The steel slowly returning to her spine. “I can do this,” she said, more to herself than to anyone else.

“So,” Chat asked with trepidation, “how do we do this?”

“I’m not sure, I think an announcement is too obvious and forced. We should probably just let the media notice us... Em… well... closer… em...physically … em…” Her words died after that and they both looked away, turning bright red.

“Oh, yes, that sounds about right.” Chat lamely replied. Now they have made the decision they did not know what to do with themselves.

Marinette looked at Chat. Separate her feelings. Isn’t that what he said. Create a compartment and put them inside. This was overwhelming.    
  


The first issue was easy to identify. The guilt of cheating on Adrien. She knew it was stupid. She wasn’t really cheating if she was only acting. She wasn’t even with Adrien, she hardly spoke to him since Nino and Alya broke up. But she still loved him more than anything else. Every time she attempted to dislodge her crush from her heart he would find his way back, with a vengeance.

Marinette’s love for Adrien, that had to go into the box.

What about Chat? She loved him too, in a different way. She cared about him and constantly worried about him and his tendency to rush into danger to protect her. She knew his feelings for her and did not want him to get hurt because she could not return those feelings. Not when Adrien filled her heart. How would handle to receive affection from her, knowing that it was fake but always wanting the real thing? How can she be that horrible to him and make him go through that? 

That too must go into the box. Ladybug cannot care like that. Ladybug cannot worry about his feelings. That will stay in the box, with Marinette.

And the people of Paris? She’s lying to them. Chat is convinced it’s for their own good, she hoped he was right. She must not show them her doubts, to protect them Ladybug cannot worry about their feelings.

All of that must get sealed in the box while she was Ladybug. While she was the protector of Paris.

Ladybug must be strong, brave and confident. Ladybug must fight the akumas and protect the Parisians - even from themselves. Ladybug cannot be scared or lacking confidence, that all goes into the box. Ladybug will go out, hand in hand with Chat Noir, as a couple. They will show Paris their love for each other so the Parisians will show more love to each other.

“I guess, “ Ladybug voice was so low it was hardly audible, “I guess we should practice.”

“Huh,” Chat looked up in confusion.

“We cannot go out in public, pretending to be in a relationship and then feel all awkward in front of them,” Ladybug was standing taller now, her voice stronger and firmer. “We have a job to do. Just as we practice fighting together so we are better at defeating akumas, so too we must practice being together so we can defeat the negative emotions of the citizens of Paris.”

“What, Oh!” realization dawned on Chat’s face as Ladybug’s words clicked into place,  _ Practice _ he mouthed, his lips moving but no sound coming out.

“I for one do not want to walk out in public and embarrass myself, “ Ladybug took a few steps away from the wall, entering Chat’s personal space. 

Ladybug was now in complete control of the situation. Adrien started to sweat, both in trepidation and in anticipation. This was too fast and very confusing. A second ago Ladybug was almost crying. Her eyes looked at him with gentle kindness and worry, looks which made it very difficult for him to talk Ladybug into fake dating him.

But now, all he saw was determination etched into her face. It was frightening. It was exhilarating.

Ladybug placed her hands at the side of Chat’s face, looking at his lips, her eyes burning with determination. With little hesitation, she pulled his face down until their lips just touched. 

“We can do this,” Ladybug was bubbling with confidence. Enough to envelope Chat. She pulled them closer, their lips bonding with each other.

Throughout the kiss Chat’s eyes were closed, relishing in the pleasure of Ladybug’s lips. He did not see that Ladybug’s eyes were not. Throughout the kiss, as passionate at it was for Adrien, the only look in Ladybug’s eyes was determination.

Marinette stood against the wall. Her legs weak from exhaustion. Her eyes weary. Her body completely deflated. Worse, her heart was shattering in confusion, betrayal and a bit of jealousy. She stood there mute, looking at the back of Ladybug’s head as she was lip-locked with Chat Noir. Ladybug, in all her glory, was kissing Chat Noir as if her life depended on it. Marinette curiously looked down at her hands. In them, red with black polka dots all around, was a box. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I still find this emotional. I have read this chapter many times and every time it hits a nerve. In a way, this chapter is the essence of the plot.  
> I beg you to leave me reviews on what you thought. Especially if you don’t like it and think it was a complete anticlimax. Let me know what I did wrong and how to improve. 
> 
> From here we return to the present time.  
> Next chapter: The nature of Chat Noir


End file.
